El Poema y el Tiempo
by TaliMau
Summary: Esta historia narra los confusos eventos que le ocurren a una alumna de Hogwarts luego de leer por error un libro de la sección prohibida. Su mundo tal como lo recordaba, cambió por completo. Todos dicen que perdió la memoria pero ella asegura que, de alguna manera, cambió el tiempo al leer el libro. Pero será así o todo lo que creyó conocer es producto de su alterada imaginación.
1. En la biblioteca

1_ En la biblioteca:

Era un día lluvioso de comienzos de junio y el colegio Hogwarts estaba oscuro y silencioso. Por uno de sus helados corredores caminaba una chica solitaria de espesa cabellera, iba temblando entera pero eso poco se debía al clima. Aquel día le tocaba la clase que más difícil le resultaba y la más odiada, Pociones. Pero la clase no era lo que le preocupaba sino el profesor. Iba pensando en el primer día que entró a la mazmorra cuando tenía apenas 11 años, fue un completo desastre, estaba distraída y se equivocó en un ingrediente haciendo que su poción fundiera el caldero quemándose entera con las salpicaduras. Aquellas marcas aún la acompañaban pero más quedó grabado a fuego en su memoria la cólera del hombre y la humillación que le hizo pasar. Desde ese momento, siempre se burlaba de ella, la ridiculizaba haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran y, si no tenía cuidado y se equivocaba, sus gritos crueles y burlescos se escuchaban hasta el vestíbulo. Por lo que cada vez que le tocaba aquella clase tenía dolores de estómago y temblaba tanto que le era muy difícil controlarlo. Aun después de estar más de 6 años en el colegio todavía tenía los mismos miedos que al principio.

Recordó a su madre, una mujer extraordinariamente inteligente que había pertenecido a Ravenclaw al igual que su padre, un admirado y prestigioso mago. Toda su familia había pertenecido a aquella casa, excepto ella. Cuando era pequeña siempre le hablaban maravillas del colegio Hogwarts y de la fabulosa Casa Ravenclaw, y su madre hasta la había presionado un poco para que perteneciera a ella. Como si la pobre chica pudiera elegir. Asique desde que puso un pie en el colegio las cosas no salieron como quería. Sin embargo, cuando le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza ella sabía que no pertenecería a Ravenclaw, nunca había sido muy buena en los estudios, ni con los hechizos, era torpe y olvidadiza. Hasta pensaba que era casi una muggle. Asique en ese momento sabía que lo que su madre y toda su familia deseaba no iba a ocurrir, y sentía mucho tener que defraudarla. Creía que quedaría en la Casa Hufflepuff y que su madre le enviaría un vociferador al otro día pero se equivocó, el sombrero la seleccionó para Gryffindor. No podía creerlo ni ella misma, ya que nunca pensó que fuera valiente, ni su familia. Sin embargo allí estaba, caminando hacia una clase con tanto miedo que temblaba como una hoja, preguntándose como siempre, qué hacía ella en Gryffindor.

_Al fin llegaste, Beth. ¿Dónde estabas?_ le dijo una chica que la esperaba en la cola de chicos que había en la puerta de la mazmorra del profesor Snape.

_ ¡Ah June! Estaba en el baño…_ dijo todavía temerosa.

_ ¿Otra vez con dolores de estómago?_ dijo June.

_Si…

_No debes hacerle caso, ya te lo he dicho_ le dijo June por centésima vez.

_June tiene razón, no lo escuches_ intervino otra de sus amigas.

_Mmmm lo sé, Meg, pero es difícil_ le dijo desanimada.

La conversación de las chicas fue interrumpida ya que el aludido se presentó en la puerta del aula y abriéndola hizo que los alumnos pasaran. Al pasar al lado de él, Beth miró hacia el suelo temblando aún más que antes y el profesor sonrió. Al parecer disfrutaba haciendo que la chica lo pasara mal.

La clase se desarrolló como de costumbre y… como de costumbre la poción de Beth no salía como debería. Sudaba con el calor del caldero y su cabello estaba todo erizado por la humedad de los vapores. Ya estaba a punto de entrar en pánico al ver que su brebaje para encoger no era del mismo color que el de los demás ni tenía la misma consistencia. No comprendía en qué se había equivocado y miraba continuamente al profesor aterrorizada. De pronto el hombre se fijó en ella y con una sonrisa burlesca se acercó hasta donde estaba.

_Presten atención todos y vean como la señorita Vans hizo todo lo que no debe hacerse_ dijo el hombre burlándose mientras todos los chicos se reían_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entienda, Vans? ¡Más bruta no podrías ser! Sólo un ojo de serpiente… ¡sólo UNO había que agregar!

Beth con la cara totalmente colorada ya estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Por qué siempre tenía que burlarse de ella, no era la peor de todos y sin embargo el hombre no dejaba de ser cruel.

_Está castigada, se quedará después de clase. ¡Ah! Y veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor_ le dijo el profesor Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su delgado rostro. Luego siguió con la clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

La chica se inclinó un poco así su cabello tapaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas de vergüenza. Una de sus amigas lo notó.

_Tranquila… ignóralo_ le dijo June por lo bajo y con el ceño fruncido.

A todos los alumnos de Gryffindor les molestaba mucho que el profesor Snape la tratara así pero después de tantos años habían aprendido que nada se podía hacer. Una vez cuando estaban en segundo su amiga June habló del problema con McGonagall que era la jefa de su Casa, a espaldas de Beth que no quería saber nada con la idea. Pero la intervención de la mujer había empeorado las cosas. Beth la había pasado muy mal luego de aquello y June siempre se sentía un poco culpable cada vez que el hombre molestaba a su amiga.

Después que terminó la clase se quedó a esperar su castigo todavía temblando entera pero ya sin lágrimas. Había derramado más lágrimas a causa de ese hombre que en toda su vida. El castigo fue asqueroso, como siempre, tuvo que lavar una montaña de calderos llenos de grasa y tripas pegadas. Calderos que no ocuparía nadie, un trabajo inútil, y se tuvo que saltear el almuerzo porque no terminó a tiempo. Luego de dos horas de fregar como muggle, ya tenía las manos cansadas, heladas y llenas de un viscoso material que no salía con nada.

_Terminé, profesor_ le dijo a Snape que estaba sentado cerca de ella en su escritorio. El hombre ni siquiera levantó la vista. Estaba corrigiendo trabajos.

_Bien, vete entonces_ le dijo de mala manera.

La chica agarró su mochila y estaba por salir del aula cuando el hombre la detuvo.

_Espere…quiero me entregue un trabajo para mañana_ dijo parándose del asiento y mirándola con crueldad_ un resumen de cinco hojas por lo menos sobre la poción para aumentar la sabiduría.

Beth que no veía cómo iba a terminar aquello a tiempo abrió la boca para decir algo pero Snape la detuvo con la mano.

_Sin excusas… ¡ahora vete!_ le dijo el hombre con un tono algo amenazante.

La chica que de pronto perdió su valentía, se tragó sus palabras y salió del aula. En el corredor empezó a correr hacia su sala común, apenas poseía de tiempo para tomar los libros de transformaciones y llegar a la clase. Quince minutos después y casi sin aliento entró al aula, balbuceando excusas por llegar tarde.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? _ le dijo Meg en un susurro, luego que se sentara a su lado.

_En la mazmorra con Snape…

_ ¡Todo este tiempo!_ le dijo Meg sorprendida.

_Si… fue una tortura_ susurró Beth.

Sus dos amigas se habían quedado muy sorprendidas de que hubiera estado tantas horas encerrada allí. Pero no pudieron hablar más ya que la profesora empezó la clase y siempre era conveniente prestarle atención a lo que decía porque si no podrían hacer desastres.

Luego de la clase, las chicas bajaron hacia un patio techado en el que no había casi nadie ya que hacía mucho frío y estaba algo expuesto. Pero por esa misma razón fueron hacia allí, nadie podría escucharlas.

_ ¿Qué pasó con Snape, cuál fue el castigo?_ preguntó curiosa June.

_Me hizo lavar calderos ¡y como muggle encima!_ dijo desanimada Beth_ tuve que saltearme el almuerzo.

_Mmmmm bueno podría haber sido peor…_ opinó Meg.

_Has tenido peores, diría yo_ dijo June con el ceño fruncido.

_Si pero igual ese no es el problema. Cuando me iba yendo me mandó a hacer un trabajo de al menos cinco hojas de no sé qué poción._ se quejó Beth.

_Ohhh no…_ dijo June sorprendida.

_ ¡No tendré tiempo para hacerlo!_ la interrumpió Beth_ Todavía tengo dos clases más y entrenamiento de quiddich. ¡Cuando termine la biblioteca estará cerrada!

_Dile a Wood que no puedes ir_ propuso Meg.

_No puedo. ¡Wood me matará!... ya falté una vez esta semana_ dijo Beth con desesperación.

_ ¡Agggggg maldito Snape!_ dijo June molesta.

Su habilidad para el quiddich también había tomado por sorpresa a su familia, a la cual no le agradaban los deportes y creían que era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo era casi lo único del colegio que la animaba. Cada vez que subía a una escoba sus problemas parecían quedar en tierra, como si simplemente dejaran de existir. Nunca se perdía un entrenamiento si podía evitarlo y mucho menos lo deseaba ahora que se les venía encima un importante partido, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si ganaban, Gryffindor quedaría a la cabeza de la copa. Por lo tanto era muy importante no volver a perderse un entrenamiento.

_ ¿Crees que Snape lo haya hecho a propósito?_ dijo de pronto Meg

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Beth.

_Me refiero al partido. Parece como si deseara que te perdieras los entrenamientos para que Slytherin tenga alguna ventaja_ dijo Meg y las chicas se lo pensaron un rato. Se había perdido el entrenamiento anterior también gracias al hombre y aquella hipótesis parecía ser bastante acertada.

_Si…puede ser. Snape siempre ha sido un sucio tramposo. ¿Recuerdan aquel partido contra Hufflepuff en donde decidió ser árbitro para que perdiéramos?_ dijo Beth molesta.

_Sí… si no fuera por Harry el asqueroso murciélago se hubiera salido con la suya_ dijo June riendo.

_Como sea, Snape puede ser maldito y cruel, y hará lo que sea para perjudicarte Beth pero es mejor que lo ignores o con el tiempo te afectará_ le aconsejó Meg sabiamente.

_No entiendo por qué me odia tanto…_ dijo Beth como siempre y como siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta.

_Snape es un amargado y no te odia a ti solamente, odia a todos sus alumnos_ le dijo June.

_ ¡Es un maldito imbécil! ¡Cómo lo odio! No entiendo cómo sigue en el colegio, ya deberían haberlo echado… y no soy la única, todo el mundo lo odia_ dijo Beth con rencor luego de un breve silencio.

_Bueno, ya que me odia tanto creo que se merece unos cincuenta puntos menos, ¿no le parece señorita Vans?_ dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas. Era Snape que las miraba con el rostro contraído de ira.

Las chicas al darse vuelta por poco no saltaron hasta el techo. Ninguna había notado que hacía un buen rato el hombre las venía escuchando y se había colocado cerca de ellas a propósito. Beth aterrada hasta el desmayo sólo balbuceó unas palabras incoherentes, mientras que sus amigas también se habían quedado heladas y lo miraban temerosas.

_Y también creo que se ganó otro castigo. Cuando termine las clases de la tarde la espero en mi despacho_ le susurró Snape mirándola fijo.

_Pe… pero… tengo entrenamiento, profesor._ dijo Beth reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba.

_ ¡No me importa!_ le gritó el hombre con una actitud un poco exagerada_ ¡La espero en mi despacho y no se le ocurra faltar porque me las va a pagar!

Luego, agitado y un poco loco, se dio media vuelta y se fue pisando fuerte con su oscura capa ondeando tras él. Estaba furioso.

_ ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_ dijo Beth horrorizada.

_Sólo cálmate ya verás que…_ dijo June tratando de calmarla.

_ ¡Y no me digas que no me odia! ¡Me castigó a mí no más!_ dijo Beth caminando de un lado a otro_ algo tiene contra mío pero no comprendo qué es…

Sus dos amigas se miraron, la verdad era que ellas también pensaban que esa mala actitud que tenía contra Beth debía tener una razón pero tampoco ellas daban con la respuesta. Y tenía una buena razón que Beth descubriría con el tiempo.

_Será mejor que me vaya a hacer el trabajo. Todavía me queda media hora antes de Encantamientos._ les dijo a sus amigas y luego, agarrando su mochila, se fue.

Ya en la biblioteca se puso a buscar la poción que le había pedido Snape pero curiosamente no encontró nada. Luego en la hora que tenía antes de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas volvió a la biblioteca y estuvo allí un buen rato pero no daba con el libro correcto. Ya llevaba una montaña de gruesos volúmenes en los que leía lo más rápido que podía y casi febrilmente pasaba página por página pero no encontraba nada útil. Totalmente exhausta terminó aquella tarde y antes de ir otra vez al despacho de Snape para cumplir el segundo castigo del día, se encontró con Wood y le tuvo que decir que otra vez no podría ir a entrenar. El chico se enojó mucho pero más con el profesor que con ella misma porque era de la misma opinión que Meg que creía que Snape los quería perjudicar y estaba haciendo aquello a propósito.

Aterrada y con dolores en el estómago bajó hacia el despacho del hombre. No comprendía por qué era así con ella y llevaba ya varios años preguntándose lo mismo. Tocó la puerta y entró.

_ ¡Ah, Vans!_ dijo el hombre y con un gesto le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla que había frente a una mesilla que tenía pergaminos apilados.

Al sentarse y dejar la mochila en el suelo, vio que la altura de la montaña de pergaminos sobrepasaba su cabeza.

_Estos son pergaminos muy viejos que contienen recetas de pociones que me interesan, lamentablemente algunos están manchado y rotos, asique usted debe copiarlas en nuevos pergaminos. Sin magia.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, acabó con una sonrisa y un gesto burlesco de la mano. Beth desanimada, pensó que se iba a tardar toda la noche en terminar la tarea. Era muy aburrido y lo único que la animaba a no quedarse dormida mientras copiaba era el temor de que el hombre se enojara. El profesor se había sentado a leer un libro y no le prestaba atención para nada. En una de esas a Beth, que estaba distraída, se le cayó la pluma al suelo y al recogerla advirtió que el hombre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Asique pensó que si podía sacar la varita disimuladamente de su mochila y susurrar un hechizo el trabajo sería más leve. Estuvo bastante tiempo copiando a mano antes de animarse a llevar a cabo su idea, mirando de reojo al hombre, que había cambiado de posición y le daba la espalda, se decidió.

Lentamente se inclinó y muy despacio comenzó a abrir el cierre de la mochila. Cuando acabó siguió escribiendo por si el rasgueo de la pluma en el papel llegara a delatarla. Estuvo un rato mirándolo de reojo y viendo que estaba muy concentrado en el libro, volvió a inclinarse y agarró la varita.

_Nada de hacer trampa Vans o lo lamentarás_ dijo de pronto Snape haciendo que Beth se sobresaltara.

Maldiciendo al hombre volvió a dejar la varita y siguió escribiendo mientras pensaba que a lo mejor tenía ojos en la nuca o algo así. ¡Cómo demonios se habría dado cuenta!

Terminó con el último pergamino exactamente a las 12,15 de la noche. Estaba exhausta y tenía mucho sueño. Ese había sido uno de los peores días que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

_Terminé, profesor_ le dijo Beth con un suspiro, no veía la hora de irse a dormir.

_Bien, ya puede irse_ le respondió el hombre mientras miraba su trabajo, como si buscara un motivo para retenerla o retarla, pero al parecer no lo encontró._ Mañana a primera hora quiero que me entregue el trabajo que le pedí.

Beth estupefacta estuvo a punto de discutir, no se explicaba cómo pensaba el hombre que iba a poder tener aquello para el otro día y mucho menos a primera hora. La biblioteca estaba cerrada, no había forma que pudiera cumplir con aquel trabajo. Pero prefirió cerrar la boca e irse. Ya veía como al día siguiente iba a transcurrir otra vez castigada por no entregar el trabajo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación en lo alto de la torre entró tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigas, se puso el camisón y se acostó. Snape se podía ir al demonio, no había forma que pudiera hacer el trabajo y por más que se hubiera quedado toda la noche despierta no podría terminarlo ya que ni siquiera sabía en qué libro salía aquella curiosa poción. Sin embargo por más que lo intentó no pudo dormirse, no dejaba de pensar en el profesor y en el trabajo. Se imaginaba que el hombre ya estaba planeando qué otro castigo le daría al día siguiente y conociéndolo no iba a ser divertido.

Dando vueltas en la cama estaba cuando le entró, como un virus, el miedo. Ese miedo irracional a lo que pudiera pasar si no entregaba el trabajo. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la madrugada y que fuera había un viento muy fuerte haciendo eco que parecía como si alguien gritara a lo lejos, le pareció que escuchaba a Snape furioso gritándole. Asustada se levantó y decidió ir a la biblioteca y entrar furtivamente a la sección prohibida a buscar el libro con la bendita poción que no había encontrado en ninguno de los otros libros que había a mano. Se vistió sin hacer ruido y, tomando la varita, salió de la habitación.

Hacía mucho frío y el castillo estaba oscuro pero no dejó de caminar hasta que llegó a la biblioteca. Con un encantamiento simple abrió la puerta e ingresó. Dentro no hacía tanto frío y el sonido del viento se atenuó un poco. Fue hasta la sección prohibida y comenzó a buscar. Estuvo casi una hora sin encontrar nada y ya estaba por rendirse cuando decidió que buscaría en un último libro que había allí sobre pociones potentes. Buscó una escalerilla, ya que estaba en el último estante de una repisa muy alta, subió y estaba por tomarlo cuando sin querer golpeó con el codo un libro que estaba suelto y cayó al piso abriéndose. Asustada por todo el ruido que había hecho bajó apresurada y escuchó atenta a cualquier ruido. No se escuchaba nada fuera de lo normal pero era muy difícil con ese viento que silbaba en los pasillos. Se inclinó para recoger el libro y salir de allí antes que viniera alguien cuando se sintió atraída por el título del libro. Decía así: "El infinito del tiempo". Por la página que se había abierto había un poema rodeado por dibujos extraños. Pensó que era muy raro encontrar eso allí en la sección de pociones y comenzó a leerlo. No tenía título alguno y decía así:

Sutil visitadora que llegas de repente con el viento,

¿Deseas jugar con magia y con la velocidad del tiempo?

Cuidado con lo que hagas te lo advierto,

No me leas hasta el final sin motivo.

Ya que lo que darás no es lo mismo que recibes,

Porque el destino puede estar escrito

O se puede estar por escribir tan solo si tú lo decides.

El tiempo pasa por delante y ya va con mucho atraso

Nada es infinito y los segundos son escasos

Pero por mucho que te esfuerces e intentes evitarlo

Las horas pasan, pesan, pisan, dejando una huella

tan perdurable como las mismas estrellas.

Lo único que necesitas para terminar es ser fuerte

El tiempo, te devolverá lo que te quitó la suerte.

Porque cada paso que doy hacia delante,

Doy varios hacia atrás para ver lo que pasaba antes.

Y si los sueños caen como un manto, lo siento,

Al igual que la vida se lo llevo todo el viento.

Te lo advierto no vayas a quedarte sin memoria

El olvido no es ninguna victoria

es tan sólo una forma de burlarse de la historia.

Asique estás advertida, recuérdame te lo ruego

Tienes diez días para revertir el juego.

Debes ser veloz y cambiar lo que más temas.

Porque si no lo consigues habrá grandes consecuencias,

y como una radio que cambia de frecuencia,

poco a poco desaparecerás de la existencia.

Desconcertada con lo que acababa de leer, no comprendió nada, siguió sin tener la menor idea qué era aquello. Cerró el libro y lo volvió a colocar en su estante, luego bajo de la escalerilla y se disponía a salir cuando escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse. Aterrada por ser descubierta se tiró al piso y gateando se colocó debajo de una mesa cercana. Venía por el pasillo caminando un hombre que supuso que era Filch pero no pudo verle la cara porque estaba muy oscuro. Notó que extrañamente no venía con su gata pero agradeció la buena suerte. Gateó lo más silenciosamente posible hasta la puerta que había quedado entreabierta y salió. Corriendo todo el camino y sin mirar atrás llegó hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda que un poco adormilada le pidió la contraseña.

_Emmmmm helado de chocolate_ dijo Beth apurada pero el cuadro no se movió.

_No es correcta_ le dijo la mujer mirándola con curiosidad_ si no la sabes no puedes entrar.

_Pero… ¿pero cuando la cambiaron? Si acabo de entrar hace unas horas y era esa._ dijo preocupada y molesta Beth.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo dos niños que Beth no conocía pero supuso que eran de primero por su aspecto.

_ ¡Viene alguien! ¡Será mejor que entres!_ le dijo uno de ellos algo agitado.

_Olvidé la contraseña…_ se explicó la chica avergonzada.

_ ¡Oh! Es helado de banaba_ dijo el niño y la señora gorda se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

_ ¡Gracias!_ dijo Beth y subió por las escaleras hasta los dormitorios de las chicas.

Pensó que era helado de banana y no de chocolate, ¡qué tontería! Se había confundido tontamente. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar algo tan simple? Llegó hasta su cama y se acostó sin hacer ruido pensando que al día siguiente tendría que enfrentar al profesor Snape y decirle que no había podido hacer el trabajo. Todavía pensando en eso estaba cuando se quedó dormida totalmente exhausta.

NOTA: ¡Hola! ¡Espero que les guste la historia! Quiero aclarar que la tengo publicada en otra página, por si alguien ya la leyó. Se agradece cualquier comentario :):)


	2. Día Uno (Confusión):

2_ Día Uno (Confusión):

Ella nunca supo si fue un sueño o no. Todo simplemente fue muy extraño… y si mantuvo esta historia en silencio fue porque… ¿quién le creería?

Cuando despertó aquella mañana se sintió un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza, había demasiada luz en el dormitorio y pensó que había dormido de más. Preocupada por llegar tarde a clases se levantó de golpe y miró el reloj de pulsera que todavía llevaba en su muñeca pero estaba parado, no funcionaba. Pensando que por eso no había sonado la alarma, desesperada buscó en la mesilla cercana el reloj de Meg, pero no estaba. Sin querer golpeó un garrón con margaritas que había allí, amaba a aquellas flores.

_ ¡Deja de hacer ruido, Beth! Es muy temprano_ le dijo una voz ronca desde detrás de las cortinas de la cama de al lado.

_ ¡Nos quedamos dormidas! ¡El reloj no sonó y llegaremos tarde a clases!_ le dijo Beth mientras trataba de ponerse los zapatos a toda carrera.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Si hoy es sábado…_ dijo la chica medio adormilada.

_ ¿Sábado? No, no puede ser… hoy es viernes_ dijo Beth confundida.

_No Beth, es sábado… ¡qué memoria tienes!_ le respondió la chica.

Beth ya estaba totalmente confundida, no podía ser que se hubiera olvidado del día. Trató de recordar el día anterior pero todo parecía nebuloso, lo último que recordaba era que había tenido un castigo con Snape y que éste le había mandado a hacer un trabajo que no pudo cumplir porque era tarde. Recordó llegar al dormitorio a oscuras y acostarse. Había olvidado totalmente su excursión nocturna a la biblioteca. Con un suspiro admitió que tenía muy mala memoria y que se había confundido de día y que el profesor para molestarla quería hacer que se levantara temprano para entregarle el trabajo en vez de dejar que descanse.

Con profunda molestia se quedó sentada un rato en la cama, cuando apareció un gato de pelo espeso y blanco que le ronroneó y se refregó en sus pies para que lo acariciara.

_ ¡Qué bonito gato!_ exclamó sorprendida Beth, no lo había visto nunca_ ¿De quién…?

_ ¡Shhhh Beth! ¡Déjanos dormir!_ escuchó la voz de una chica provenir del otro lado de la habitación.

_Es inútil, no puedo volverme a dormir_ dijo la voz ronca de la chica de la cama de al lado y con un ruidoso suspiro abrió las cortinas y se sentó en la cama.

Beth se quedó estupefacta al verla. La chica tenía una poblada mata de pelo rojo oscuro, un camisón rosa chicle y en ese momento bostezaba sin disimulo. De pronto la miró a la cara con sus ojos verdes. Beth pensó que jamás en su vida la había visto y se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?_ le dijo sorprendida aplastándose el cabello con las manos.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ le preguntó Beth totalmente confundida.

_ ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?...soy Lily…_ le dijo la chica mientras se paraba para cambiarse.

_ ¡Shhhhh chicas, bajen la voz!_ dijo otra chica un poco adormilada.

_ ¡Perdón, Mary!_ susurró la chica llamada Lily.

A Beth que no comprendía nada, se le aclaró todo de pronto. Ahora entendía todo, al entrar a oscuras a los dormitorios de las chicas la noche anterior se había equivocado de habitación.

_ ¿Meg? ¿June?_ dijo susurrando pero nadie le respondió. Indudablemente se confundió de dormitorio.

Muy avergonzada de su desastrosa memoria, se levantó rápidamente e iba a salir de la habitación en camisón cuando una chica que había corrido las cortinas y se estaba cambiando la paró con una frase.

_ ¿A dónde vas así?_ le dijo con curiosidad. Beth se dio vuelta y la miró, era una chica de cabello oscuro y cara redonda, no tenía idea de quien era.

_Perdón… anoche me debo haber equivocado de habitación_ le dijo disculpándose bastante avergonzada.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Siempre has dormido aquí_ dijo la chica confundida que la miraba raro.

Beth la miró con la boca abierta, si aquello era una broma, ella no le veía lo divertido. La chica pelirroja se le acercó.

_Beth, ¿me prestas tu peine? Acabo de romper el mío._ le dijo Lily e inclinándose tomó un peine que estaba encima de la mesilla de luz de Beth.

La chica miró alrededor y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que todas sus cosas estaban allí. No entendía nada… estaba totalmente confundida. ¿Qué hacían sus cosas allí? ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

_Aggggg ¿no pueden hacer más ruido? Ahora tendré que levantarme_ dijo una tercera chica mientras corría las cortinas de su cama. Era rubia y tenía los ojos castaños. Beth jamás la había visto.

_No seas perezosa Mary, ya es tarde_ dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlesca. La chica rubia le tiró un almohadón por la cabeza que la pelirroja esquivó.

Beth simplemente se quedó mirando como las chicas se cambiaban, estática en su lugar frente a la puerta, estaba conmocionada y temblaba levemente.

_ ¿Beth, no te vas a cambiar?_ le dijo Lily que la miró de pronto con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ dijo la chica de la cara redonda parándose a mirarla.

_Yo… yo… ¿esto es una broma?_ dijo alterada Beth_ ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Las tres chicas dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron sorprendidas, como si fuera alguna especie de loca. Beth perdiendo el control y temblando entera salió corriendo de la habitación. Recorrió los dormitorios en camisón y se dio cuenta que la noche anterior no se había equivocado, indudablemente aquel era su cuarto. Pero… ¿quiénes eran esas chicas que parecían conocerla tan bien? Estaba algo mareada y todo a su alrededor daba vuelta. No tenía idea qué era lo que ocurría y no saberlo la aterraba. Pensando que había imaginado todo volvió a entrar a su dormitorio. Estaba descalza y temblaba de frío, necesitaba cambiarse.

Las otras tres chicas estaban en el mismo lugar, aparentemente estupefactas, y al verla entrar se le acercaron.

_ ¿Estás bien, Beth?_ preguntó la chica morocha de la cara redonda.

_Déjala Alice… es obvio que le volvió a pasar_ dijo la chica rubia, Mary.

_ ¿Qué?... no se… ¿qué?_ dijo Beth que no entendía nada y las miraba asustada. De pronto la chica pelirroja se le acercó mirándola atentamente y Beth dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

_No voy a hacerte nada, Beth… ¿te ha vuelto a pasar?_ le dijo tratando de calmarla.

_ ¿Qué cosa? No entiendo…_ balbuceó Beth que cada vez estaba más asustada.

_Tu memoria. ¿Has vuelto a perder la memoria?_ le dijo Lily preocupada.

_Yo… no sé de qué hablas_ dijo Beth pero ya empezaba a ver algo más claro.

_Desde que te atacó Avery con ese maleficio, madame Pomfrey nos dijo que podías perder la memoria, que era una secuela_ le explicó Lily.

_Sí, ya te pasó una vez y al parecer te ha vuelto a pasar_ dijo Alice mirándola con atención.

_Quizás debamos avisarle a la profesora McGonagall…o llevarla a la enfermería_ propuso Mary.

Beth que no se acordaba de que la hubieran atacado ni de nadie llamado Avery, estaba aterrada y no sabía que pensar. Quizás aquellas chicas tuvieran razón y había perdido la memoria y por eso no se acordaba de nada ni de nadie. Pero, pero eso era una locura. ¿Dónde estaban entonces June y Meg? No podía haberse inventado su existencia. Mientras las chicas discutían que hacer, Beth decidió hablar.

_Pero… ¿conocen a June o Meg?_ dijo mirándolas atentamente.

_No… ¿quiénes son?_ dijo muy preocupada Alice. Las otras dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada.

_Si esto es una broma, no es nada gracioso_ dijo de pronto Beth algo molesta porque pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo.

_ ¡Claro que no es una broma!_ se enfadó Mary.

_Tenemos que llamar a McGonagall ya mismo_ dijo con voz de mandona Lily.

_ ¡No, espera! ¿No me están tomando el pelo? ¿No conocen ni a June ni a Meg?_ dijo bastante alterada Beth

_No tenemos idea quienes son_ dijo Mary y las otras dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza. La miraban con compasión.

Beth aterrada y confundida como nunca en su vida no les respondió y fue a sentarse a su cama mientras se cambiaba como una autómata. Las demás chicas la miraban estupefactas hasta que empezaron a discutir de nuevo si era conveniente ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse y pudo pensar con mayor claridad tuvo la idea de ir a buscar a sus amigas, simplemente se negaba a creer que había perdido la memoria y que sus amigas eran producto de su alterada imaginación. Además estaban sus amigos del equipo de quiddich y muchos otros, pensaba que no estaba tan loca. O al menos hasta ese momento.

_Ya vengo_ dijo simplemente mientras salía de la habitación, tomando por sorpresa a las otras chicas.

_ ¡Espera Beth!_ le dijo Lily pero Beth ya iba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó a la sala común vio que todo estaba más o menos igual que siempre, las mismas mesas y sillas, la misma chimenea. El lugar estaba desierto y sólo había un chico que estaba por salir por el agujero del cuadro. Esto no era raro ya que si era sábado lo lógico sería que la mayoría de los chicos todavía no se levantara. Con una sonrisa de alivio decidió salir detrás del chico e ir hacia el gran comedor, seguro que June y Meg le habían preparado una graciosa broma con aquellas chicas y que estaban desayunando esperando que ella apareciera para matarse de risa. Pensó, algo molesta con sus amigas, que aunque seguramente habían hecho todo eso para alegrarla después de la funesta semana que había pasado de castigo en castigo, ella no le veía la gracia a aquella locura.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor había el mismo barullo que de costumbre, las mismas mesas, las mismas velas, todo como normalmente recordaba. Había pocos alumnos desayunando y ninguno que ella conociera pero eso no era raro ya que no conocía a todo el mundo. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y allí en la silla alta estaba el director, Albus Dumbledore, con su habitual barba y buen humor. Conversaba con el pequeño profesor Flitwick, de encantamientos y más allá se estaba sentada la profesora McGonagall al lado de Hagrid que era inconfundible con su tamaño y, por último, en una punta de la larga mesa estaba la profesora Vector. No había nadie más. Beth suspiró con alivio… todo era como recordaba. Ya muy segura que todo había sido un chiste de mal gusto, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. No encontró a sus amigas allí pero se sentó a desayunar.

Recordó de pronto el trabajo que tenía que entregarle al profesor Snape y que ni siquiera había empezado. Miró el reloj que había allí y vio que le quedaba una hora. Aterrada por cómo iba a reaccionar el hombre si no le entregaba nada, decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar el bendito libro con la poción para aumentar la sabiduría y al menos entregarle un pergamino si no le daba tiempo para más. Era mejor que nada. Comenzó a comer a las apuradas así terminaba lo más rápido posible. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron casi corriendo las tres chicas que había encontrado en su habitación. Parecían muy preocupadas.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Beth! Estabas aquí_ dijo agitada Mary mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

_ ¡Te hemos estado buscando por todo el colegio!_ dijo Lily.

_ ¿Estás mejor?_ agregó Alice.

_Disculpen chicas, todo esto es muy divertido pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca ya mismo sino…_ les dijo Beth.

_ ¿Qué es lo divertido…?_ la interrumpió Mary

_ ¿A la biblioteca? ¿Para qué?_ dijo casi al mismo tiempo Lily.

_Tengo que hacer un trabajo para pociones sino Snape…_ comenzó explicándose Beth pero Lily la interrumpió.

_Agggggg ¡no me lo nombres!_ dijo muy molesta.

_Después de lo que te dijo me alegro que no le hables y lo ignores, Lily_ dijo Alice mirando a Lily de reojo.

A Beth le daba igual saber o no qué le había dicho el profesor Snape a Lily pero la admiró por ignorarlo. A ella le hubiera gustado tener esa valentía e intentaba ignorarlo siempre que el hombre la molestaba pero no había tenido éxito. Le tenía demasiado miedo y si no entregaba ese trabajo le iba a poner un cero del tamaño de su cabeza. Si es que no la castigaba. Se levantó de golpe. Tomando por sorpresa a las otras chicas.

_Me tengo que ir, tengo que entregar ese trabajo si o si hoy_ les dijo Beth y luego dándoles la espalda salió casi corriendo del gran comedor. Antes de alejarse alcanzó a escuchar a Alice hablando.

_Bueno, parece que ya está mejor. Pero, ¿qué será ese trabajo?

Al llegar al vestíbulo la atropelló un chico alto y rubio de Slytherin.

_ ¡Quítate, Malfoy!_ le dijo apurada y sin mirarlo a la cara.

Detestaba a Draco Malfoy, se había pasado varios años soportando sus burlas. El chico le gruñó algo que no escuchó pero pensó que era muy cobarde cuando no andaba con sus amiguitos. Si estuviera con ellos le habría largado una de sus frases sarcásticas. Mejor, no tenía tiempo para andar soportando sus tonterías. Subió la escalera de mármol lo más rápido que pudo y sin prestarle atención a nada. Así siguió hasta la biblioteca donde estaba la señora Pince arreglando unos libros. La biblioteca estaba casi vacía.

Pasó allí una hora sin encontrar nada, y luego otra, y otra. Decidió saltearse el almuerzo. Estaba aterrada de ver al profesor Snape sin nada que entregarle, ya se imaginaba cómo iba a reaccionar y los insultos que tendría que soportar. Igual no había cumplido con el horario y eso, estaba segura, iba a costarle el castigo pero si no le entregaba nada todo iba a ser peor. También tendría que hablar con Wood y preguntarle cuando iba a ser el siguiente entrenamiento. Pero antes de todo eso, si es que tenía tiempo, iba a matar a June y a Meg por la bromita de esa mañana que le había quitado tiempo precioso. Asique pasó allí bastante más tiempo hasta que estuvo segura de que se había leído todos los libros de pociones que estaban al alcance de los alumnos. Lo único que le quedaba eran los de la sección prohibida pero necesitaba un permiso de un profesor.

Se rindió, tendría que bajar al despacho del profesor Snape y decirle que no había podido cumplir con el trabajo y afrontar las consecuencias. No daba más de cansancio, los ojos le dolían y tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza. Además que si no aparecía pronto el hombre la mandaría a llamar y sería aún peor. Derrotada salió de la biblioteca. En la puerta casi chocó con una chica.

_ ¡Hola, Beth!_ la saludó alegremente con un gesto de la mano.

_ ¡Oh! … hola…_ balbuceó mientras la chica entraba.

La miró tratando de recordar de dónde la conocía. Llevaba el uniforme de Ravenclaw, tenía el cabello oscuro y una expresión risueña. Desistió, no tenía idea de quién era pero supuso que sería la hija de alguna amiga de su madre. Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia el profesor de pociones y empezó a bajar pisos hasta las mazmorras. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se detuvo unos minuto para calmarse y tratar de que se le pasara el temblor de las manos. Luego bajó hacia su despacho y cuando llegó ante la puerta tocó débilmente, estaba tan aterrada que necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo. Pero nadie respondió, trató de abrir la puerta y estaba cerrada. Decidió ir hacia la mazmorra donde daba clases pero allí tampoco había nadie.

_Seguro que está en la sala de profesores_ dijo en voz alta como para darse valor.

Luego subió las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. En realidad era un pensamiento agradable, si había otras personas presentes el hombre no podría tratarla como siempre y seguro que se limitaría a regañarla. Un poco más animada llegó al vestíbulo. Allí se encontró con el trío de chicas que la llamaron.

_Ehhhh Beth_ dijo Alice que se le acercó casi corriendo hasta donde estaba ella.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? No te vimos en el almuerzo._ dijo Mary mirándola atentamente.

_En la biblioteca…_ se explicó Beth.

_Vaya… ¿tanto tiempo?_ preguntó Lily sorprendida.

_Si… tenía que terminar un trabajo_ dijo Beth.

_Ahhhhhh cierto que nos dijiste_ la interrumpió Alice.

_ ¿Ya lo entregaste?_ dijo Lily.

_No…yo… ¡no encuentro al maldito murciélago!_ dijo Beth con un suspiro. Las tres chicas la miraron sin comprender nada.

_ ¿Quién…?_ dijo Mary confusa.

_Aggg Snape claro…_ dijo perdiendo la paciencia Beth, ya que pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo de nuevo. Se sentía el hazmerreír de aquellas chicas.

Las chicas la miraron estupefactas y luego Mary y Alice comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Lily sólo esbozó una media sonrisa y no dijo nada.

_ ¡Es verdad! ¡Se parece a uno!_ reía Mary con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Shhhh no le digan así, si Potter y su grupito se enterara…_ dijo Lily molesta chasqueando la lengua y con las manos en su cintura.

Beth no podía creer que hubiera en Hogwarts alguien que no supiera que al profesor Snape le llamaban murciélago y Potter y su "grupito" lo sabían muy bien.

_ ¿No lo han visto?_ preguntó apurada Beth, no tenía tiempo para reírse de nadie. Tenía que encontrar al profesor.

_Mmmmm no desde el almuerzo_ dijo Alice pensativa.

_Bueno..._ dijo derrotada Beth_ voy a buscarlo en…

_ ¡Ah! Seguro que está en la biblioteca_ la interrumpió Mary

_No, acabo de venir de ahí_ suspiró Beth_ bueno, voy a buscarlo, nos vemos en la cena.

_ ¿Pero para qué lo buscas?_ le gritó Lily pero Beth ya subía las escaleras a toda velocidad y no le respondió.

En la sala de profesores no había nadie. Muy confundida se rindió, no tenía idea dónde podía estar asique subió a su sala común para hablar con Meg y June para preguntarles si lo había visto. En la sala común no estaban sus amigas y en el dormitorio tampoco. Pensó que ya era muy extraño que la ignoraran un día completo y se acercó a una ventana para mirar hacia los jardines por si las veía pero no las distinguió entre los alumnos que estaban a la vista. Vio al equipo de Hufflepuff entrenando y recordó que tenía que hablar con Wood. Allí no había nadie del equipo pero se les acercó a una chica rubia que parecía de séptimo.

_Hola… ¿no sabes dónde está Wood?_ le dijo.

La chica la miró sin entender nada.

_ ¿Wood? ¿Qué es eso?_ dijo la chica rubia. Beth la miró como si fuera una bruta, ya que la pregunta sería quién es y no qué es…

_No importa…_ le dijo desdeñosamente y se alejó hacia un silloncito que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más enojada estaba con sus amigas. No las había visto en todo el día y, después de la broma de aquella mañana, le parecía que era muy tonto que creyeran que ella se había tragado todo. Ya que pensó que no aparecían por eso. Estaba tan molesta y tan temerosa de encontrarse a Snape en el gran comedor que no bajó a cenar a pesar de que estaba hambrienta. Su actitud era ridícula ya que algún día tendría que enfrentarlo pero su miedo extremo al hombre le impedía ser más sensata. Asique subió a su dormitorio y se recostó en su cama a leer y a esperar que llegaran, por fin, Meg y June.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando apareció el trío, Lily, Mary y Alice.

_ ¡Acá estás!_ dijo Mary cerrando la puerta detrás de sus amigas.

_Te trajimos unas tostadas_ le dijo Alice con una sonrisa y le pasó las tostadas que Beth tomó agradecida.

_ ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar?_ preguntó Lily

_No… tenía… hambre_ dijo Beth entrecortadamente, sin ganas de dar más explicaciones, y Lily la miró sorprendida ya que engullía las tostadas con evidente placer y rapidez.

_Ya veo_ dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

_ ¿No han visto a June o a Meg?_ les preguntó Beth

_No, ¿quiénes…?_ dijo Alice confundida pero Beth se enojó en serio.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Sigan con el jueguito!_ les dijo Beth casi gritando y cerró las cortinas de su cama en las narices de las otras chicas que la miraban confundidas.

Se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos, seguro que mañana despertaba mejor. Ese día había sido horrible. Escuchó a las otras chicas ir y venir y hablar en susurros pero no les prestó atención. Estaba molesta con todas. Unos minutos después vio como apagaban todas las luces. Le costó mucho dormirse pero al fin lo consiguió.


	3. Día Dos (Pérdida de memoria):

3_ Día dos (Pérdida de memoria):

Se despertó con el dulce canto de los pajaritos o al menos así le habría gustado a ella pero la realidad fue que despertó con un golpe en pleno rostro de algo blando y de color blanco. Sobresaltada se movió en la cama.

_ ¡Arriba perezosa!_ oyó que le decían mientras corrían las cortinas que ocultaban su cama.

_Basta Meg…_ dijo Beth todavía adormilada y tapándose la cara con las manos para que no le diera la luz en los ojos.

_ ¡Soy Lily!_ dijo la chica algo ofendida_ tal vez deberíamos llevarla con madame Pomfrey…

Beth descubrió sus ojos todavía algo adormilada pero despertó en tan sólo un segundo. La pesadilla no había acabado. Conmocionada recordó todo el horrible día anterior y todo lo que había pasado…

_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Esto ya no es gracioso saben?_ dijo Beth con voz demasiado aguda, ya que era presa del pánico.

_Somos tus amigas Beth, no puedo creer que no nos reconozcas_ dijo Mary que todavía estaba con su camisón lila dando vueltas en la habitación.

Miró a su alrededor y vio como las tres chicas discutían si avisarle a la profesora McGonagall y luego Lily, que era la única que se había cambiado, bajó a hablar con la mujer. Mientras que las otras chicas trataban de calmar a Beth que ya estaba aterrorizada y llamaba casi a los gritos a sus amigas, pero no fue de mucha ayuda ya que la trataban como si fuera alguna especie de loca a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. La cabeza de Beth era de una confusión total. Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban voces, varias personas habían salido a ver quién era la que gritaba y por qué.

Al poco tiempo apareció la profesora McGonagall en bata y pantuflas seguida de una Lily muy preocupada. Beth al verla se tranquilizó un poco ya que la mujer le inspiraba confianza, a pesar de su personalidad muy estricta. Empezaron todas a explicarse rápidamente y a la vez.

_ ¡Un momento señoritas! ¡De a una que no entiendo!_ las interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

_Es Beth profesora, ha perdido la memoria otra vez_ dijo Lily señalando a Beth.

_ ¡No sigas con eso! ¡Esto es ridículo!_ la interrumpió enojada Beth.

_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ dijo la mujer severamente que no comprendía nada.

Beth explicó muy enojada, y algo alterada, que aquellas chicas le estaban jugando una broma y que ya no era gracioso. Ni mucho menos divertido.

_ ¡Nadie está bromeando!_ se enojó Mary que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo creer que llamen a la profesora para seguir con su jueguito!_ dijo Beth cruzándose de brazos y pateando el suelo ya muy enojada.

_Beth…_ intervino tímidamente Alice_ nadie está jugando…

_ ¡¿Ah no?! ¿Y June y Meg dónde están? ¿Se esfumaron?_ la encaró Beth.

_Yo… no se de quienes hablas_ dijo en voz baja Alice y con temor. Beth se enfureció y estaba por responder cuando la profesora intervino.

_Bien, ya comienzo a entender_ dijo McGonagall y se acercó a Beth tomándola de los hombros_ señorita Vans, seguramente volvió a perder la memoria.

_Pe… pero… no puede ser profesora_ dijo Beth mirando a la profesora algo alterada y con los ojos como platos.

_Cálmese señorita Vans, todo está bien, madame Pomfrey dijo que podía pasar pero se recuperará pronto… o al menos esa es la teoría. La última vez que le pasó duró sólo cinco días y la recuperó totalmente.

Luego de un largo silencio en el que Beth pensaba con rapidez sobre todo aquello al fin dijo:

_Pero sigo sin entender. ¿Cómo puede ser, profesora, que pueda recordar a muchas personas y a otras no?

_Porque sólo la ha perdido parcialmente. Lamentablemente veo que olvidó a sus amigas_ dijo la mujer mirándola con lástima a ella y a las chicas.

Beth se quedó callada. Necesitaba pensar, tenía la molesta sensación de que había olvidado algo muy importante pero eso, concordaba con lo que le decían. Sin embargo ella estaba segura que nada tenía que ver con todo aquello.

_Tengo que llevarla con madame Pomfrey señorita Vans, ella sabrá qué hacer_ le dijo la profesora McGonagall palmeándola en el hombro.

Beth titubeó un poco pero comenzó a vestirse mientras la mujer les daba órdenes a sus amigas para que la ayudaran a recordar. Sin embargo ella pensaba que eso era en vano porque por más que pensara y tratara de recordar, nada de esas chicas venía a su mente. Era como si las hubiera borrado. Cuando terminó bajó con la profesora McGonagall hasta la enfermería.

_Hola Poppy, traigo a la señorita Vans conmigo, otra vez volvió a perder la memoria_ dijo la mujer apenas entraron_ está algo alterada y confusa.

Beth sin embargo poco escuchó a la profesora McGonagall porque sus ojos se posaron en madame Pomfrey y se quedó estupefacta al verla. Era la misma persona que ella recordaba pero a la vez totalmente diferente. Parecía más joven, tenía el pelo más oscuro. Era muy extraño, se habría alterado el recuerdo que tenía de la mujer también, al igual que el de sus auto declaradas amigas?

_ ¿Se encuentra bien, Vans?_ le dijo la enfermera al notar que la miraba asombrada.

_Si… no… no se_ balbuceó confusa.

La enfermera la condujo hasta una cama cercana y le dijo que se sentara. Luego buscó unas pociones que tenía en un estante mientras le explicaba el origen de todo aquello. La Profesora McGonagall, después de dar unas disculpas, salió de la enfermería y las dejó solas.

Madame Pomfrey le dijo que un chico de Slytherin llamado Avery le había lanzado un maleficio peligroso sin tener idea de cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias y encima mal hecho. Todo había sido, según le explicó el mismo Avery al director, sólo una broma. Casi lo habían echado del colegio pero su padre consiguió que permaneciera allí, algo muy injusto y peligroso, según la opinión de la mujer. De todo esto hacía ya más de un mes. Había estado en la enfermería una semana y se había recuperado bien pero su memoria había quedado algo alterada, por lo que la mujer temió que la perdiera, y así fue. Hacía ya un par de semanas que había salido de la enfermería cuando volvió, había perdido parcialmente la memoria, al igual que ahora. Pero la recuperó completa luego de cinco días, sólo dios sabe cómo. Lo que daba esperanzas a la mujer para que esta vez la volviera a recuperar sin problemas. Lo que sí le preocupaba es la frecuencia con que la estaba perdiendo.

Beth a consecuencia de estas explicaciones y las pociones combinadas se empezó a sentir mejor, más segura de sí misma. Todo tenía sentido, recordaba todo lo relativo al colegio y a algunas personas también, como la profesora McGonagall por ejemplo. Lamentablemente se había olvidado por completo de otras, como aquellas chicas. Sin embargo parecía ser lo único que no recordaba.

Ya mucho más tranquila estaba cuando, como una basurita que le entró al alma, pensó en Meg y June, sus amigas de siempre. No podía creer que hubiera inventado su existencia, simplemente no podía ser. Recordaba muy bien tantas cosas que habían pasado juntas. Cuando llenaron la mazmorra de tripas de ratón en un accidente y huyeron antes de que el profesor Snape se enterara. O cuando las encontró Filch entrando furtivamente por una puerta del tercer piso que estaba prohibida para ver lo que había del otro lado, que terminó siendo un perro de tres cabezas. O las veces que se rieron sentadas cerca del lago mientras le tiraban tostadas al calamar gigante para ver sus tentáculos o provocar que saliera del agua así lo veían. Eran muchos y buenos recuerdos. Dónde había quedado todo aquello? Comenzó a pensar que algo no andaba bien… algo no concordaba con lo que le habían dicho. Y unido a esto estaba esa molesta sensación de que algo se le escapaba, de que había algo en sus recuerdos que era muy importante y que había olvidado. Pensó en preguntarle a madame Pomfrey sobre el asunto de la existencia de sus amigas que nadie parecía haber sentido nombrar nunca y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando entró a la enfermería un alumno de Hufflepuff al cual le estaba saliendo en la piel unos granos horrendos que reventaban en pus amarillo. La mujer se distrajo preocupada por su nuevo paciente y le ordenó a Beth que ya podía irse a su sala común.

La chica salió de la enfermería con la cabeza llena de cosas cuando tuvo un pensamiento agradable que la hizo sonreír. Aquella pérdida de memoria que había tenido le daba la excusa perfecta para que cuando el profesor Snape la enfrentara por no cumplir con el trabajo saliera del paso sin un castigo. Ello la animó visiblemente.

Se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta que ya había comenzado la hora del almuerzo asique decidió bajar al gran comedor, estaba hambrienta. No tenía nada en el estómago desde las tostadas de la noche anterior. Al llegar al vestíbulo se topó con el equipo de quiddich de Hufflepuff que venía entrando desde los jardines del colegio ya que habían estado entrenando. Siguió de largo sin prestarles mucha atención pero algo en ellos hizo que se detuviera y se diera vuelta para mirarlos. No conocía a ninguno de esos chicos lo cual era muy raro porque se había enfrentado con ellos junto al equipo de Gryffindor miles de veces. Incluso a June le gustaba uno de ellos, Cedric, que tampoco estaba allí. Tuvo una idea aterradora. Todo lo referente a su participación en el quiddich sería también producto de su imaginación? No, no podía ser, a ella le encantaba volar. Estaba tan distraída mirando a aquellos chicos que no se dio cuenta y pisó a alguien al darse vuelta.

_ ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!_ le dijo enojado un chico rubio de Slytherin.

_ ¡Oh! Perdón…_ balbuceó Beth.

_ ¡Me manchaste las zapatillas idiota!_ la insultó el muchacho mientras se limpiaba con la capa sus impecables zapatillas. Y los dos chicos con los que estaba la miraban con repugnancia.

_ ¡Eehhh vete al infierno Malfoy!_ le dijo Beth con desprecio y lo miró a la cara con odio pero se quedó confundida. No era Draco Malfoy. Ese chico era más alto y parecía más grande que ella, en cambio Draco era más chico que ella pero… era muy parecido! Se habría imaginado un diferente Malfoy también, como le pasó con madame Pomfrey.

_Da… ¿Draco?_ dijo Beth confundida y temerosa a la vez.

_ ¿Cómo me has llamado?_ preguntó el chico rubio mirándola sorprendido.

_Yo…_ dijo Beth pero la interrumpió Mary que acudió a salvarla de una posible pelea.

_ ¡Oh, Beth! ¡Aquí estás! Vamos entremos_ le dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Malfoy que todavía parecía no reaccionar. Al igual que sus amigos que la miraban como si fuera un insecto gigante y asqueroso.

Juntas entraron al gran comedor mientras Mary despotricaba contra Malfoy y los de Slytherin pero Beth apenas la escuchaba. Estaba temerosa y confundida otra vez. Le parecía que a cada minuto descubría algo desagradable nuevo. Su mundo tal como lo recordaba estaba patas arriba.

Se sentó junto a Mary y a las otras chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor como sonámbula y lo único que la trajo a tierra otra vez fue el olor delicioso de la comida. Estaba hambrienta y empezó a comer con evidente placer y rapidez lo que provocó las burlas cariñosas de sus "nuevas" amigas. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por los postres miró con curiosidad a lo largo de la mesa y se asustó al no reconocer a nadie.

_ ¿Qué pasa Beth?_ preguntó Lily que la miraba con atención y se dio cuenta de su creciente temor.

_Yo… no recuerdo a nadie_ dijo con sinceridad Beth. Aquellas chicas habían ganado su confianza.

_ ¡Oh! Ya verás cómo te acuerdas pronto_ le dijo Lily con lástima poco disimulada.

Las otras dos chicas la secundaron con frases amables pero Beth no tenía consuelo en esa situación y, aunque preocupada por lo que pudiera averiguar, preguntó algo que temía.

_Saben yo… recuerdo estar en el equipo de quiddich pero no he visto a ninguno de los jugadores_ dijo Beth

_ ¡Ah no! No entraste. Te presentaste a las pruebas para cazadora pero no quedaste_ dijo Mary

_La verdad es que no te fue nada bien… eres un poco desastrosa volando_ dijo Alice.

_ ¡Alice, no le digas eso!_ intervino Lily.

_Pero… ¡pero como puede ser!_ dijo Beth sintiéndose muy mal.

Cómo podía ser que no formara parte del equipo y que encima era mala volando. Nada de eso concordaba con sus recuerdos, como podía ser que todo lo que creía de sí misma era una absoluta mentira. Que iba a averiguar ahora, que era la primera de la clase cuando siempre fue la última. Aquel pensamiento le provocó risa, algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

_ ¿De qué te ríes?_ preguntó Lily que la miraba estupefacta.

_Nada_ dijo apresuradamente Beth.

_Oye Lily, tenemos que ir al despacho de McGonagall esta tarde. Tenemos una reunión de prefectos_ le dijo a Lily un muchacho que se había acercado a ellas interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

El chico era amable y un poco tímido. Beth tuvo que mirarlo otra vez para darse cuenta que su cara le era extrañamente familiar. No recordaba dónde lo había visto pero estaba segura que lo conocía.

_Gracias por avisarme Remus._ le respondió Lily. Luego el chico se fue hacia la puerta del gran comedor donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Mientras que Beth se quedó pensando en ese nombre. Era tan conocido…

_ ¿Quién es?_ decidió preguntar mientras disimulaba su interés tomando un trago de jugo.

_Es Remus Lupin, no lo…_ dijo Mary riendo pero se interrumpió al recibir en plena cara el jugo que estaba tomando Beth y que al escuchar ese nombre escupió todo.

_ ¡Qué te pasa, estás loca!_ dijo la chica molesta mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

Alice se reía a carcajadas y a Lily casi le pasaba lo mismo. En cambio Beth que tocía, estaba totalmente sorprendida. Ahora recordaba a ese chico con su nombre pero lo raro es que lo recordaba como al profesor Lupin que tuvo el año anterior en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era muy extraño, pensó que quizás ese chico era el hijo del profesor Lupin que ella recordaba, pero lo raro es que por lo que ella sabía el hombre no tenía esposa ni hijos. La atacó otra vez esa molesta sensación de que algo importante se le escapaba, algo había allí que era clave. Clave para entender todo, pero por el momento estaba tan inmersa en su confusión que no daba con la respuesta.

_ ¿Lo recordaste de pronto?_ preguntó Lily con una sonrisa adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga._ Es raro que no lo recordaras antes.

_Sí, ¡muy raro!_ dijo Alice y las tres se rieron. Beth no entendía nada.

_ ¿Por qué raro?_ preguntó con curiosidad

_ ¡¿En serio lo preguntas?!_ se sorprendió Alice

_Te gustaba en segundo_ dijo Mary mirándola confundida.

_ ¿En serio?_ dijo Beth estupefacta. El chico no le gustaba pero para nada. Ni le parecía lindo ni nada de eso. Y si lo comparaba con el profesor…aggg no quería ni pensar en eso!

_Sí…_ dijo Lily mirándola con una expresión extraña. Todas la miraban así._ pero luego se pelearon y…

_Vamos… o nos quedaremos solas en el gran comedor_ dijo Mary con un tono extraño de voz. Como queriendo acabar con el extraño diálogo.

En el gran comedor casi no quedaba nadie y las chicas se pararon y salieron de allí bastante pensativas. Por la tarde fueron hacia los jardines y estuvieron divirtiéndose un rato mientras daban la vuelta al lago. El lugar, pensó aliviada Beth, era exactamente igual a cómo lo recordaba ella. Cuando dieron la vuelta completa Lily regresó al colegio para ir a la reunión de prefectos y unos minutos más tardes las otras chicas decidieron ir a terminar con las tareas para la semana.

Beth que se había olvidado por completo del trabajo para Snape se sobresaltó al recordarlo. Pensó que tendría al menos que ir a disculparse con el hombre por no tenerlo a tiempo pero la idea no le agradaba mucho. Decidió subir con sus amigas a la sala común y allí les preguntó por la poción para aumentar la sabiduría y que no encontraba por ningún lado.

_Ni idea Beth, pero la que es buena en pociones es Lily. Pregúntale a ella cuando venga._ le dijo Alice.

_ ¿Aún no has acabado con el trabajo?_ le preguntó Mary.

_No y ya tendría que haberlo entregado ayer_ suspiró Beth_ el profesor me matará…

_No creo, te dará un plazo_ dijo Alice.

Beth suspiró con desánimo, no creía que el profesor Snape le fuera a dar ningún plazo y seguro que la castigaría. Lo que le parecía muy extraño es que aún no la hubiera mandado a llamar. Se despidió de las chicas y subió al dormitorio a hacer las mismas tareas que ellas y que ni recordaba que tenía que hacer. Revisó sus cuadernos, unos pergaminos y libros y se dio cuenta con satisfacción que había hecho sus tareas algún día que estaba inmerso en la laguna de su memoria. Era la primera buena noticia del día. Recordaba las clases y los temas dados lo cual era muy bueno, ya que había tenido la impresión de que si no recordaba nada de lo estudiado el director la iba a hacer repetir desde primer año. Hasta se había imaginado que estudiaba con niños pequeños. Era un gran alivio descubrir aquello.

Para cuando se hizo la hora de la cena, sus amigas que al parecer estaban muy atrasadas en sus tareas no quisieron bajar y Lily aún no aparecía asique decidió bajar sola al gran comedor. La idea no le gustaba ya que estaba temerosa de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le parecía que a cada paso que daba descubría algo diferente y el torbellino que había en su cabeza se hacía más y más fuerte. Y aquella cena no sería diferente porque apenas había traspasado la puerta del gran comedor cuando se topó con la misma chica que la había saludado en la biblioteca los otros días y que estaba junto a una amiga.

_Hola Beth, ¿cómo estás?_ le dijo alegremente. La otra chica la saludó con un gesto de la mano.

_ ¿Yo?... bi bien_ balbuceó como tonta.

_ ¿No has visto a Lily?_ le preguntó la chica.

_No... Estaba en una reunión_ dijo Beth y antes de pensarlo bien se le escapó_ ¿quién eres?

_Soy Marlene… ¿estás bien?_ le dijo la chica que la miró como si estuviera loca, al igual que su amiga, y se alejaron de ella para irse a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Beth se sintió algo tonta, no tendría que ir por todos lados preguntándole el nombre a la gente que la conocía sino pronto todos iban a mirarla como si estuviera loca. Fue y se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde un chico guapo alto de cabello negro y ojos azules la saludó. Ella le devolvió el saludo tímidamente pero se alejó de él. No tenía idea quien era y no quería quedar en evidencia.

_Mmmm mala suerte Canuto_ escuchó que le dijo su amigo pero ella los ignoró. El chico regordete que estaba sentado del otro lado de él se rió con ganas.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó a las apuradas sin mirar a nadie más. No quería que nadie se le acercara a hablarle, le daba miedo que todos se enteraran de lo que le había pasado y que la trataran como si hubiera perdido la cordura. Subió las escaleras de mármol casi corriendo y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí todavía estaban Mary y Alice escribiendo a toda velocidad pero a Lily no se la veía por ninguna parte. Beth, aunque era todavía temprano, subió a su dormitorio. Pensaba que su cabeza se le iba a partir del dolor y que si no se le pasaba tendría que ir a la enfermería. Se recostó en la cama cerrando las cortinas y casi de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida.


	4. Día Tres (una mala experiencia):

4_ Día tres (una mala experiencia):

Había mucho ruido alrededor y el primer pensamiento claro que tuvo fue que algo no andaba bien. Sobresaltada abrió los ojos. La mañana apenas aclaraba con sus sombras grises.

_ ¡Arriba Beth! ¡Nos quedamos dormidas!_ dijo una chica. Era Alice.

_ ¡Oh no!_ dijo levantándose de golpe.

La habitación estaba en medio de un tornado de ropa que era lanzada al aire, zapatos, libros y plumas. Las tres chicas se cambiaban a mil por hora. Beth inmersa en esa conmoción hizo lo que pudo para seguirles el ritmo. Estaban por salir cuando se pararon en la puerta para esperar a Beth que estaba luchando para ponerse su capa.

_Vamos Beth. ¡Apúrate!_ dijo Mary cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¡Eso hago!_ respondió molesta.

_Hay ven aquí…_ dijo Alice y la ayudó a atarla alrededor de su cuello.

_ ¡Me estás ahorcando!_ se quejó la chica sobándose el cuello.

_Perdón es que… no puedo… deshacer el nudo_ dijo entrecortadamente Alice mientras luchaba para desatarla.

_ ¡No hay tiempo!_ dijo nerviosa Lily mientras miraba su reloj. No tenía paciencia.

_Hhhaaaaa ¡ya está!_ suspiró Alice y las cuatro bajaron por las escaleras corriendo. Antes de llegar al final Beth tropezó y casi cae rodando.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo Lily asustada dándose vuelta y tomándola del brazo para que no se cayera.

_ ¡Casi me mato!_ dijo Beth y quiso seguir adelante pero Lily que miraba sus pies con una expresión curiosa, estaba en el medio y no se corría. De pronto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Las otras chicas se la quedaron mirando estupefactas.

_ ¿Qué…?_ dijo Beth confundida.

_ ¡Te pusiste los zapatos al revés!_ le dijo Lily mientras se tomaba de la baranda para no caerse de la risa. Alice y Mary comenzaron a reír también mientras le señalaban los pies.

_No puedo creerlo_ suspiró Beth roja de la vergüenza. Se sentó en las escaleras y se cambió los zapatos al pié correcto. ¡Era ridículo! ¡Cómo demonios le pasó aquello!

Estaba terminando de atar los cordones cuando se escuchó a lo lejos la campana que daba comienzo a las clases. Les cortó la risa en seco.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Llegaremos tarde!_ dijo Lily.

_Vamos corran._ dijo Mary y dándose vuelta salió corriendo a toda pastilla. Con la capa ondeando tras ella.

Las otras chicas la siguieron. Corrieron por corredores y volaron por escaleras. No se detuvieron hasta que Beth se desvió por un atajo que había detrás de un tapiz.

_Espera Beth ¿a dónde vas?!_ le gritó Lily deteniéndose en seco.

_ ¡A Pociones, obvio!_ le dijo Beth sin darse la vuelta. Iba distraída pensando que el profesor Snape iba a castigarlas por llegar tarde y seguro que tendrían que soportar sus gritos. ¿Qué haría cuando le dijera que no había hecho el trabajo? Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

_No, hoy tenemos Encantamientos. ¡Es para el otro lado!_ le dijo Lily y Beth, aunque confundida, no discutió y la siguió quedando en la cola de la caravana. ¿Se había equivocado de día otra vez? No, estaba segura que los lunes tenían pociones.

Casi llegando al corredor del aula donde daban Encantamientos se miró por una ventana y vio con horror cómo su pelo estaba de puntas. No sólo era desastroso, sino que parecía una bruja de película de terror. No había tenido tiempo de lavarse la cara y tenía profundas ojeras.

_ ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi pelo!_ dijo nerviosa mientras se lo aplastaba nerviosamente contra el cráneo. Mary, que era la que venía corriendo delante de ella, se dio vuelta y la miró y comenzó a reírse otra vez. Sin parar de correr ni de reír, buscó en su mochila algo.

_Toma._ le dijo lanzándole un peine que Beth tomó sorprendida._ Lo llevo siempre, ya que no es la primera vez que nos quedamos dormidas.

_ ¿Ah sí?..._ dijo Beth mientras se peinaba sin mirar lo que hacía.

_ ¿No te acuerdas de la última?_ se rió Lily dándose la vuelta.

_ ¡Sí! Jaja ¡rodaste por las escaleras y caíste encima de Black!_ dijo Mary riendo con ganas.

_ ¿Black? ¿Quién…?_ dijo Beth pero en ese momento llegaron al aula y patinaron para detenerse. Metió rápidamente el peine en su mochila.

Entraron dando disculpas al pequeño profesor Flitwick que, aunque les quitó puntos por llegar tarde, no las castigó. Al irse a sentar en unos asientos que estaban casi al final del salón vio de reojo como una chica la señalaba y se reía. Se miró en un pequeño espejo que había allí y vio con horror que su pelo estaba peor que antes. Se sentó y del bolsillo sacó un colero y se ató el cabello. No comprendía cómo se había quedado dormida la noche anterior con la ropa puesta y se había olvidado de poner el despertador. Ella detestaba llegar tarde a clases, nunca le pasaba. Pero, al parecer, eso también pertenecía a sus recuerdos falsos, como le gustaba llamarlos. Mary había sido muy clara, no era la primera vez que se quedaban dormidas. Y tomando en cuenta los hechos, al parecer les pasaba seguido.

La clase de Encantamientos fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba y le fue bastante mejor que de costumbre. Ganó 20 puntos, algo que no obtenía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Asique cuando sonó la campana salió del aula bastante más contenta que cuando había entrado. Luego de dejar los útiles en su sala común las chicas se dirigieron al gran comedor a almorzar. A mitad de camino Beth se desvió al baño.

_ ¿Quieres que te esperemos?_ dijo Lily

_No, vayan, ya las alcanzo_ dijo Beth.

Las chicas bajaron y Beth se quedó allí. En el baño pasó algo que la perturbó mucho. Estaba lavándose las manos para luego irse cuando entraron dos chicas de Slytherin. Al verla una de las chicas la miró con odio, se adelantó hasta ella y la empujó contra una puerta de uno de los cubículos mientras la insultaba. Beth se quedó estupefacta, metió rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que no tenía la varita, la había dejado dentro de la mochila.

_ ¡Te advertí que te mantuvieras lejos de Black!_ le dijo la chica que la había tomado por el cuello. Era robusta, de expresión malvada y cruel, y le llevaba al menos una cabeza. Su amiga, una chica delgada con cara de caballo, se había quedado en la puerta vigilando por si venía alguien.

_ ¡Déjame en paz!_ le gritó Beth forcejeando con ella y tratando de que la soltara. No tenía idea quien era, ni quien era Black y menos de lo que hablaba.

_ ¡¿Black es mío, entendiste?! _ le gritó la chica y la tomó de los pelos como si quisiera arrancárselos.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ gritaba a su vez Beth tratando de empujarla. Al fin lo consiguió, la chica golpeó contra el espejo.

_Shhhhhh ¡viene alguien, Alecto!_ le advirtió la chica que se había quedado en la puerta.

Beth que estaba por salir corriendo fue detenida por Alecto que la tomó del brazo.

_Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él, Vans, ¡me las pagarás!_ le dijo con una expresión de odio y crueldad.

Beth, no le respondió, se soltó de ella y salió corriendo del baño. En la puerta casi chocó con un grupito de chicas de Hufflepuff que iban entrando al baño. Pero aun así no dejó de correr hasta que llegó al gran comedor. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que había pasado y más aún porque no entendía nada. En la puerta del gran comedor se encontró con el chico que la había saludado la noche anterior, que al verla se asustó.

_ ¿Estás bien, Vans?_ le dijo preocupado.

_Sí… no… yo… ¿quién…?_balbuceó confundida. Iba a decir "quien eres" pero se detuvo a tiempo. El chico la miraba sorprendido.

_No me digas que te atacó de nuevo la imbécil de Alecto_ dijo adivinando el muchacho. Beth se sorprendió.

_ ¡Sí! Yo estaba en el baño y ella… ¿cómo…?_ dijo Beth sorprendida pero el chico la interrumpió.

_Agggggg ¡no le hagas caso! Desde aquella vez que te vio cuando te caíste encima de mí…_ empezó diciendo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Ahhhhh, tú eres Black!_ dijo Beth sin parase a pensar lo que decía ya que al fin algo empezaba a concordar con lo que le había pasado.

_ ¡Si, Vans! ¿Ya aterrizaste en tierra?_ dijo el chico burlándose con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus hermosos dientes.

Beth no le respondió, estaba pensativa.

_ ¿Te hizo algo? Creo que piensa que estamos juntos o algo parecido. Y como siempre la rechazo…_ dijo con una expresión de asco en su cara.

_Ah pero… ¿pero no estamos saliendo?_ le preguntó Beth preocupada. Lo único que le faltaba era averiguar que salía con un chico que ni conocía, ni recordaba su nombre.

_ ¡No, Vans!_ dijo sorprendido Black que la miraba raro_ pero si tú quieres…

_Uffff menos mal_ se le escapó a Beth que no reparó en la conducta del chico que al escucharla su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de dolor.

_Ehhh Canuto, ¿no vienes a almorzar?_ le dijo un chico que venía desde el gran comedor. Era regordete y tenía cara de rata._ ¡Ah! Hola, Vans.

_Hola… ¿quién eres?_ se le escapó otra vez, se dio cuenta y se enojó consigo misma al ver la expresión de conmoción de aquellos chicos pero ya era tarde para arreglarlo.

_ ¡Soy Peter!_ dijo levantando la cejas.

_ ¿Estás bien, Vans?_ dijo Black

_ ¡Sí, claro!_ dijo poniéndose colorada y nerviosa. La miraban como si estuviera loca y ella sólo quería huir de allí.

Por suerte apareció la salvadora, Lily. Se había quedado preocupada porque ya estaba por terminar el almuerzo y Beth no llegaba.

_Ahh ¡aquí estas!_ exclamó al verla. Los dos chicos se dieron vuelta y la miraron._ ¡Otra vez molestándola Black!

Lily miraba a Black con severidad, al parecer el chico no le caía muy bien. Tomó a Beth del brazo y la arrastró a dentro del gran comedor.

_Oyeeee ¡yo no la estaba molestando!_ le alcanzó a gritar enojado el muchacho.

Las chicas fueron a donde estaban sus amigas y se sentaron frente a ellas.

_ ¿Dónde estabas?_ preguntó Alice. Beth abrió la boca para responder pero Lily se le adelantó.

_La estaba molestando Balck en el vestíbulo_ dijo con antipatía.

_ ¡Oh, no! No me estaba molestando. Fue muy amable._ se apresuró a responder Beth.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas como si algo no anduviera bien con ella.

_ ¿Black amable? Pero si siempre se burla de ti._ dijo Mary.

_Ya no se burla tanto desde el incidente de las escaleras._ se rió Alice.

_Seguro que le gustas, Beth._ dijo Lily y, junto a las otras, comenzaron a reírse.

_Me da igual_ dijo Beth encogiéndose de hombros. A sus amigas se les cortó la risa de golpe.

_ ¡Era un chiste Beth! Siempre te molestas cuando te insinuamos que le gustas a Black_ dijo confundida Mary

_ ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_ dijo Beth sorprendida.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Te cae muy mal Black! ¡Siempre fue así!_ dijo Lily con los ojos como platos. Beth que ni siquiera recordaba a Black no entendía por qué armaban tanto barullo con el tema.

_Vaya… pero si me cae bien._ dijo confundida. Era la verdad, el chico había sido amable con ella, no tenía motivos para que le cayera mal.

Lily lanzó una exclamación de asombro, Alice se ahogó con la comida que estaba tragando y Mary dijo estupefacta.

_ ¡¿Estás bien?!

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ dijo la chica que se estaba poniendo molesta. Le hubiera gustado que todos dejaran de preguntarle si estaba bien y de mirarla como si fuera alguna especie de animal de circo.

_No te entiendo Beth, siempre nos cayó mal él y su grupito. Siempre andan pavoneándose por todo el colegio como si fueran superiores o algo así, me repugnan. Y no es que tenga algo contra Peter y Remus, lo que pasa es que no puedo creer cómo pueden ser amigos de esos dos_ dijo Lily con molestia.

_Y yo no sé por qué arman tanto lío. No lo recuerdo, sólo recién acabo de enterarme quien es después que me encontré a esa horrible chica en el baño_ dijo Beth y les contó todo lo que había pasado con Alecto.

Las chicas se enojaron mucho pero no se sorprendieron tanto, como le contó Mary, Alecto estaba super enamorada de Black y lo seguía como un perrito faldero por todo el colegio a pesar de que estuviera en Gryffindor, algo que parecía no importarle. Black claramente la detestaba y nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de ella, cosa que a la chica poco le importaba o pretendía ignorar. No se daba por vencida y el año anterior había tenido una fuerte disputa con una niña menor porque el chico le había prestado un libro. Era una loca peligrosa y debía tener cuidado con ella. Otro motivo más para alejarse de Black, aparte de que se suponía que lo detestaba. Sin embargo, como ya lo había dejado en claro, el chico le había agradado. Unido a esto le parecía lindo, algo que obviamente se calló, no pensaba ni por asomo de decirles algo así a sus amigas. Ya veía cómo iban a reaccionar.

Estuvieron hablando de lo mismo hasta que terminó la cena y salieron del gran comedor. En el vestíbulo se toparon por casualidad con Alecto y su amiguita que al verla la miraron con repugnancia. Lily muy enojada se adelantó para decirles algo pero Mary le advirtió que venía McGonagall. La profesora que detectaba los problemas antes que nadie se las quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados pero sin decirles nada. Lily retrocedió y subieron todas por la escalera de mármol hacia su sala común a buscar las mochilas mientras que las otras chicas bajaron a las mazmorras. Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron normalmente pero cuando terminaron Beth se iba ver envuelta en nuevos y aterradores descubrimientos que le darían la clave para entender de una vez por todas qué era lo que le pasaba. O lo que… aparentemente le pasaba.


	5. Día Tres (descubrimiento):

5_ Día tres (descubrimiento):

Luego de las clases de la tarde de aquel día, junto con sus inseparables nuevas amigas, fueron a la biblioteca para hacer un trabajo de transformaciones. Cuando terminaron las chicas se fueron a su sala común a esperar la hora de la cena excepto Beth que se quedó en la biblioteca buscando un libro de Pociones que Lily le había recomendado. Su amiga no tenía idea de qué era la poción de la sabiduría pero le recomendó un libro avanzado. Cuando la señora Pince le dio uno de sus preciados libros que trataba como si fueran sus propios hijos ya era la hora de la cena asique Beth decidió ir al gran comedor y allí esperar a las otras chicas.

Iba distraída bajando las escaleras de mármol cuando descubrió que al final de las escaleras, parado dándole la espalda a ella, estaba el profesor Snape con su capa negra. Entró en pánico, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que se encontraba en presencia del hombre. Y ahora más aún porque le pesaba el no haber cumplido con el trabajo. Se imaginó que iba a gritarle en medio del vestíbulo lleno de gente, como había hecho en una anterior ocasión, y debido a ese funesto pensamiento comenzó a temblar entera. Se quedó parada en medio de las escaleras, aterrada y sin saber qué hacer.

_Bajas o no, Vans._ le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Beth se dio vuelta.

Era un chico de Slytherin que no había visto nunca en su vida. Abrió la boca para preguntarle quién demonios era pero se detuvo a tiempo.

_ ¡Eres idiota, Vans! ¡Muévete!_ le dijo con molestia y bastante desprecio.

_ ¡Hey qué te pasa!_ le dijo Beth reaccionando. No se explicaba por qué el chico la trataba así.

_ ¡Ah, Avery! ¿Dónde estabas?_ dijo un chico robusto de Slytherin que estaba frente a Snape.

_En la biblioteca…_ dijo el chico y empujando a un lado a Beth bajó corriendo las escaleras. Beth se tambaleó un poco.

La chica no tuvo otra que seguir bajando las escaleras y al llegar frente a Snape comenzó a disculparse por no entregar el trabajo aún. Le pareció que era la mejor manera de salir del paso. Debía enfrentar al hombre tarde o temprano sino con el tiempo sería peor. Snape se dio vuelta y la miró. Beth miraba el piso y se aferraba al libro que llevaba en las manos como si fuera a protegerla de algo.

_Disculpe profesor Snape, no he podido terminar aún el trabajo y…_ dijo la chica con una débil voz pero se detuvo estupefacta al mirarlo a la cara.

_ ¿Profesor…?_ dijo Snape, parecía confundido pero no tanto como Beth.

La chica pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con el uniforme escolar con los colores de Slytherin y no era un adulto sino un chico de su edad. Pero lo más desconcertante es que era Snape, no había dudas al respecto, su aspecto general era exactamente igual exceptuando la edad. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

La situación, para cualquier observador desinteresado, era muy graciosa y algo extraña. Beth se había quedado petrificada y Snape la miraba con las cejas levantadas. Avery y el otro chico comenzaron a reírse y a burlarse de la chica haciendo que esta saliera de su confusión y se pusiera colorada.

_Yo… yo…_ balbuceó, no tenía idea qué decir. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos. Pero al notar que cada vez reían con más fuerza y comenzaban a señalarla le dio mucha vergüenza y con un gemido desesperado salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor. Snape no reía pero la miraba cómo si estuviera loca.

El incidente fue presenciado por Lily que, si bien no escuchó lo que hablaban se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Bajó las escaleras rápido para ir tras Beth que salió corriendo y al pasar al lado de Snape lo empujó.

_ ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Qué le hiciste?_ le dijo con profundo desprecio pero sin pararse a esperar la respuesta.

_ ¡Ehhh yo no le hice nada!_ le gritó el muchacho que se ofendió. Miraba a Lily como si aquel insulto hubiera sido una maldición.

Lily encontró a Beth sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con lágrimas de vergüenza en la cara mientras Mary y Alice la calmaban.

_ ¿Qué pasó Beth?_ le dijo apenas se sentó al lado de ella.

_Yo… ehhh_ dijo sin saber qué decir_ estaban burlándose…

La media verdad le pareció que era lo mejor en aquella situación. Cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigas que se había imaginado que ese chico era el profesor de pociones y no sólo eso sino que representaba la persona a la que más había temido en toda su vida. Pero no, no podía ser que simplemente lo hubiera imaginado. Algo allí andaba mal… muy mal.

_ ¡No les hagas caso Beth! Siempre han sido igual esos asquerosos Slytherin_ dijo Lily y se puso a hablar mal de ellos y a insultarlos junto con la ayuda de Alice y Mary que tampoco los podían ni ver.

Beth escuchaba algo distraída mientras intentaba comer algo pero no tenía apetito. Aquel incidente la había perturbado mucho, su mundo no sólo estaba patas arriba, sino que se movía en espiral causándole mareo. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores por primera vez con atención y captó a varios personajes desconocidos, y Snape brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Se habría imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasaba con su cabeza? Se sintió enferma y cuando aparecieron los postres ya estaba muy descompuesta.

_Voy a subir…_ dijo de pronto. Estaba blanca como el papel y Mary al mirarla se asustó.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?_ le preguntó.

_Ammm más o menos_ dijo Beth sin agregar más nada. No quería preocupar a nadie y armar alboroto de nuevo. Se paró de golpe.

_ ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ dijo Mary

_No, está bien_ dijo Beth y le dio rápidamente la espalda. Estaba transpirando y tenía nauseas.

Las otras dos chicas que estaban distraídas no se dieron cuenta de nada. Debieron acompañarla porque las cosas para Beth estaban a punto de empeorar. En el vestíbulo, casi frente a la puerta del gran comedor, un chico de cabello negro y lentes, que pasaba por allí se topó con ella. Beth chocó con él sin poder evitarlo.

_ ¡Oh! Disculpa Harry_ le dijo distraídamente.

_ ¿Harry?... ¿qué…?_dijo el muchacho mirándola sorprendido.

Beth lo miró estupefacta, se dio cuenta de que no era Harry Potter. Sus ojos eran color café y su nariz algo diferente pero… era extraordinariamente parecido.

_Disculpa, te confundí con alguien_ le dijo Beth. Pero el chico apenas la estaba escuchando porque mirando hacia algo que había detrás de la chica sus ojos se iluminaron.

_ ¿Cómo estás quejicus?_ dijo a un chico que justo iba saliendo del gran comedor. Era Snape._ ¿te divertiste ayer?_ le dijo con tono de burla.

_ ¡Vete al infierno Potter!_ le gritó Snape mirándolo como si fuera una cucaracha. Luego se fue por unas escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, su cara destilaba odio. El otro chico comenzó a reírse con ganas.

_ ¿Potter…?_ susurró Beth para sí misma.

_ ¡Ah acá estas James! Te estaba buscando por…_ dijo Black que en ese momento apareció desde el gran salón. Al ver a Beth se puso colorado_ Hola Vans…

_ ¿James Potter?_ dijo Beth mirando al chico que había dejado de reírse. No le prestó atención a Black porque estaba estupefacta. Había descubierto algo desconcertante.

_ ¡Sí, Vans! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tus compañeros?_ le dijo James en tono de burla.

_Pero… pero… ¿tú eres James Potter?_ volvió a preguntar Beth, no porque no lo hubiera escuchado, sino para estar completamente segura de aquello.

_ ¡Sí! ¿Estás sorda?_ dijo Potter confundido por su actitud.

A Beth se le cayó el libro que llevaba en la mano y se quedó con la boca abierta. No pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle ya que ni siquiera se inclinó a recogerlo.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ dijo susurrando el muchacho que no entendía nada y su amigo Black la miraba con asombro.

_He Beth. Pensamos que habías subido_ dijo Lily al aparecer desde el gran comedor. Las otras dos chicas venían detrás y todas se dirigían a su sala común.

_No, yo…_ dijo pero se paró en seco al darse cuenta de un detalle, un inquietante y perturbador detalle. Se quedó mirando a Lily con una expresión de temor.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ dijo Lily confundida y se acercó a Beth para tomarla del hombro.

Beth asustada dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, como si Lily le fuera a hacer daño. Lily ante esta actitud se quedó estupefacta.

_Tú… tú eres Lily… ¿Lily Evans?_ dijo con una voz aguda y un poco aterrorizada.

_Sí, Beth…_ dijo la chica totalmente estupefacta.

_ ¿Beth...?_ dijo Alice que sorprendida se acercó a ella. La chica volvió a retroceder unos pasos.

_Entonces… tú eres Lily Evans y tú James Potter_ dijo Beth señalando a Potter que se había quedado allí, tan estupefacto como todos los demás.

_Sí… ¿y?_ dijo Potter y agregó_ ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

_ ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!_ dijo casi gritando Beth mirando a todos con los ojos desorbitados, lo que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran_ esto no puede estar pasando…

Luego y de la nada dio un gritito de terror y salió corriendo por las escaleras de mármol. Todos se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba.

_Vaya eres alucinante, James, ¡la fascinaste!_ se le burló Black pero sus ojos delataron su descontento. Y su tono de voz dejaba entrever algo de sus celos.

_ ¡No me fastidies, Sirius!_ le respondió Potter que aún estaba confundido y no entendía nada. Luego los dos juntos entraron al gran comedor ignorando a las otras chicas, lo cual, ya de por sí era raro. James no podía evitar llamar la atención en presencia de Lily y siempre que la veía le hablaba. Algo que a la chica le molestaba mucho.

Lily y las otras chicas se quedaron conmocionadas ante la actitud de su amiga pero luego reaccionaron y la siguieron.

_ ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ susurró Mary a sus amigas.

_No sé pero vamos a verla_ dijo Lily preocupada.

_ ¿La habrá atacado Avery otra vez?_ dijo Alice

_ ¡Oh no! ¡Cuando salió corriendo de las escaleras estaba Avery presente!...antes de la cena…_ recordó Lily con temor.

_Quizás le lanzó un hechizo para confundirla…_ opinó Mary.

_Agggg ¡voy a matar a Avery!_ dijo enojada Lily y todas se perdieron escaleras arriba. Mientras iban pensando que Beth se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que un chico de Slytherin había sido testigo también del incidente. Y esto se debió a que todos, se concentraron en Beth y en nada más. Y que éste estaba semioculto detrás de los relojes de gemas que marcaban los puntos de las diferentes Casas. Severus Snape, que había vuelto sobre sus pasos porque se olvidó un libro en el gran comedor, se quedó estupefacto al ver la escena. Cuando los demás desaparecieron se acercó al lugar dónde habían estado parados y recogió el libro que Beth había dejado caer. Pensó que a Vans le pasaba algo raro y era algo serio, tenía curiosidad de averiguar por qué lo había llamado profesor.

Ya en el dormitorio estaba Beth en compañía de sus pensamientos. Se le había ocurrido una idea extraña y a la vez aterradora. Ella había, de alguna forma inexplicable, viajado en el tiempo. Todas las piezas de ese loco rompecabezas empezaban a encajar a la perfección. Aquellos dos personajes eran los padres de Harry y Snape, ella lo sabía muy bien, había sido compañero de ellos en sus épocas del colegio. Y aquel chico que confundió con Draco Malfoy seguro que era su padre. A sus amigas Meg y June nadie las conocía porque obviamente aún no habían nacido. Todo empezaba a tener sentido excepto que la idea… era una completa locura.

Cómo podía ser que hubiera viajado en el tiempo. De qué manera. Ella no se lo podía explicar. Tenía la molesta sensación de que algo muy importante había olvidado. Un detalle muy importante o un acontecimiento, no sabía exactamente qué era pero de lo que estaba segura es de que algo se le escapaba. Algo muy importante que debía recordar. Y lo intentó, con toda su alma, hasta que le dolió la cabeza pero lamentablemente no pudo recordar.

Su madre y su padre, ¿también andarían caminando por los corredores en ese momento? Pensó con una sonrisa. Se imaginó encontrar a su madre allí, que se parecía a ella físicamente, la gente pensaría que era su gemela. Pero de pronto recordó un detalle, sus padres no habían sido compañeros de los famosos Potter. Eran más grandes. Suspiró con alivio ya que no se podía imaginar cómo fuera ella a reaccionar si los veía. Seguro que correría a abrazarlos y ello sería muy raro. La iban a tomar de loca rayada, más aun de lo que la gente pensaba que era ya.

Escuchó ruidos de pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas y pensó que a lo mejor eran sus amigas. Rápidamente se metió a la cama vestida y cerró las cortinas para que creyeran que dormía. Cerró los ojos y esperó. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron a la habitación haciendo mucho ruido.

_ Sshhh ¡Lily! Parece que está dormida._ susurró Alice.

_Mmmmm ¿tan rápido?_ dijo Lily.

_Vamos abajo…_ dijo Mary_ la dejemos tranquila.

_Parecía cansada_ comentó Alice

_ ¿Y si le decimos algo a McGonagall?_ dijo Lily

_No se… a lo mejor no es nada_ dijo Mary

_Vamos o la despertaremos... mañana hablamos con ella_ dijo Alice y las tres salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Beth suspiró agradecida, no quería hablar con nadie y seguir descubriendo cosas que hacían que ella se pusiera nerviosa. Cosas aterradoras, ya que no se explicaba cómo le había ocurrido algo así a ella. Cuando salieron las chicas se levantó y se puso el camisón. Luego ya en la cama le costó mucho dormirse aquella noche. Escuchó como sus compañeras de cuarto entraron más tarde y se acostaron pero ella no les habló y fingió estar dormida. Las luces se apagaron y una lechuza chilló a lo lejos.


	6. Día Cuatro (el sueño y el ataque):

6_Día Cuatro (El Sueño y el ataque):

Estaba de vuelta caminando por los oscuros corredores y cada tanto había algo de luz de luna que se colaba por las ventanas. Hacía frío y había un extraño silbido. En su cabeza sólo existía un pensamiento: "debo encontrar el libro". Se repetía y se repetía como una cinta sin fin. No tenía otras preocupaciones, sólo ese pensamiento. Entró por una puerta de una forma tan extraordinaria casi como un fantasma, era la biblioteca que estaba oscura y silenciosa. No se detuvo a observar nada, sólo siguió caminando hasta unas estanterías altas donde colgaba un cartel que decía: Sección Prohibida. Pasó el cartel y caminó tres pasillos más, allí se detuvo de golpe por primera vez frente al último pasillo y luego caminó por él casi hasta el final. Se dio vuelta mirando la alta estantería llena de libros que había frente a ella y vio otro cartel que estaba encima de todo: Sección Pociones. Junto con un suspiro sonrió. Subió por una escalerilla que había allí cerca y desde el penúltimo estante sacó un libro de tapas oscuras. Era grande y pesado. Se titulaba: "El infinito del tiempo". Bajó de la escalerilla y colocó el pesado volumen sobre una mesa, lo abrió y sintió un olor extraño. Un olor a humedad y tierra, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo abrió alguna persona. Dio vuelta las páginas… estaban en blanco. Su rostro se llenó de sudor y su alma se cubrió de un terror. Un terror como nunca había sentido en su vida.

De pronto despertó… abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la biblioteca sino en su dormitorio de la Casa Gryffindor. Tenía sudor por todo el cuerpo y aún le quedaban vestigios de ese miedo que la había envuelto durante la horrible pesadilla. Miró hacia los costados y vio a sus amigas que dormían tranquilamente. Por la ventana aún entraba la luz de la luna y vio que el reloj de su mesilla daba las cinco de la mañana. Aún faltaba mucho para levantarse. Se quedó recostada en la cama pensando en el sueño que había tenido y recordó… recordó todo. Recordó como el día en que había estado castigada con Snape hasta muy tarde en la noche, había regresado a su dormitorio pero no se había dormido, como recordaba antes. Sino que se había vuelto a levantar y había ido a la biblioteca. Recordaba el libro, exactamente como en el sueño, su extraño título y su extraño lugar, la sección de pociones. Pero recordaba que el libro, al pasar sus páginas, estaba escrito y no en blanco como en el sueño. También se acordó que leyó un extraño poema. Lo que le pareció aún más curioso. Pero lo que no podía recordar era qué era lo que estaba escrito. Su mente le decía que hablaba del tiempo pero nada más, era como si se hubiera borrado aquella parte de sus recuerdos. Era como en su pesadilla, pero esto era real, el libro había quedado en blanco en sus recuerdos.

Beth se incorporó en la cama y se cambió sin hacer ruido, era muy temprano para bajar a desayunar pero de todos modos se levantó para ir al baño. Entró y se lavó la cara con agua bien helada, para ver si eso la ayudaba a pensar más claro. Hizo efecto. Todo iba de a poco siendo más claro para ella. Aquella noche que había corrido desesperada a la biblioteca a buscar la poción para Snape se le había caído un libro y lo había leído por error. Y por error o no, no lo sabía, había viajado en el tiempo. ¿Pero por qué?... ¿por qué era que había ido a parar a ese momento justo en la historia y qué era lo que debía hacer? Ella no lo sabía, sin embargo no se desesperó. Simplemente tenía que ir a la biblioteca, buscar el libro y cuando lo tuviera debía volver a leer el poema para ver si le daba una pista o algo para salir de aquel lugar y volver a su tiempo. No le agradaba nada la idea de acabar para siempre allí, extrañaba a sus amigas, a sus padres… ¿qué iba a hacer si todo continuaba así? Era una pesadilla… una pesadilla que se había vuelto realidad.

_ ¿Beth, ya te levantaste?_ susurró una voz apenas salió del baño. Era Mary que se había despertado de golpe al ver luz que salía del baño.

_Si, voy a bajar a desayunar_ le respondió Beth en voz baja para no despertar a nadie más.

Tomó sus cosas del piso, su mochila y unos libros, y bajó hacia la sala común. Allí no había nadie y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego mientras esperaba unos minutos a que se hiciera la hora del desayuno. Pero se aburrió tanto que decidió salir para ir a la biblioteca, a lo mejor ya estaba abierta, sabía que la señora Pince se levantaba antes que nadie. Salió por el hueco del retrato y empezó a caminar en aquella dirección, un poco ensimismada, pensando cómo podía convencer a un profesor para que le diera un permiso que necesitaba para sacar un libro de la sección prohibida.

Un chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda caminaba cerca de allí con el mismo destino, la biblioteca. Necesitaba sacar un libro de allí para una tarea de Transformaciones y de paso iba con la idea de ver si Vans estaba allí. La noche anterior no había podido dormir mucho, sus pensamientos se habían dirigido a la chica y a la escena que había presenciado. Iba doblando una esquina cuando se topó con la chica.

_ ¡Ah! ¡H,ola Vans!_ dijo Snape al verla, algo sorprendido.

_Ahh… ehhhh… Hola_ dijo Beth algo asustada de encontrarse a solas con él.

_Toma, creo que es tuyo_ dijo entregándole un libro que llevaba en sus manos_ se te cayó en el vestíbulo.

_ ¡Oh, sí! Gracias_ dijo Beth que se había olvidado por completo del libro.

_ ¿Bajas a desayunar?_ le pregunto amablemente el muchacho pero Beth, que estaba muy incómoda y temblaba un poco dijo con precipitación.

_No, yo… Gracias… ¡Adiós!_ luego se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo. La verdad era que le tenía miedo ya que siendo su profesor o no, era de todos modos Snape, la misma persona.

_ ¡No… espera!_ dijo Severus y corrió tras ella con su capa ondeando. Se parecía aún más a un murciélago que su yo mayor.

Beth al ver que Snape la seguía empezó a correr más rápido, algo desesperada. No deseaba tener ningún tipo de trato con él hasta que pudiera arreglar las cosas y si podía evitarlo mejor. Además que no deseaba escuchar ninguna de sus burlas ni sus insultos, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregarle uno más. Sin embargo el chico no tenía la intención de molestarla, ni nada parecido, sólo quería preguntarle por qué lo había llamado profesor. Y a cada segundo que pasaba su perplejidad aumentaba al darse cuenta de que Beth huía de él, y no sólo eso, sino que parecía aterrorizada.

_ ¡Espera, Vans! Quiero… ¡quiero preguntarte algo!_ le gritó el muchacho desconcertado, al subir por una escalera.

_ ¡Déjame en paz!_ le dijo Beth pero patinó al llegar al corredor y querer doblar por él a toda velocidad. Casi cae al piso. Esto le dio ventaja a Snape que la alcanzó.

Severus la agarró de un brazo y, de forma algo brusca y torpe, la empujó contra la pared.

_ ¡Basta!... ¡Déjame!_ le gritó Beth asustada, tratando de zafarse de su brazo pero el chico tenía más fuerza que ella.

_Espera…por favor… ¿qué te pasa?_ dijo el chico respirando agitado. Tenía los pelos sucios transpirados y no la soltaba, quería saber por qué había reaccionado así.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ le gritó aterrorizada y forcejeó con él golpeándolo en la cara. Snape dio un grito de dolor.

_ Ahhhh ¡Basta, Vans¡ ¿Qué…?_ dijo Snape perplejo y agarrándole las muñecas para que no siguiera golpeándolo. Beth se asustó mucho más aún.

_ ¡Auxiliooooooooo, alguiennn venga! ¡Me estánnnnn atacandoooo!_ gritaba Beth a todo pulmón.

_ ¡Cállate Vans! ¡Cállate!_ le decía Severus asustado y sin pensarlo mucho le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras que con a otra le agarraba una muñeca contra la pared. No vaya a ser que le pegara de nuevo.

El ruido que estaban haciendo era tal como para despertar al colegio entero. Severus miraba para todos lados, aterrorizado de que apareciera alguien. Cuando, de pronto, Beth le mordió la mano.

_AAAhhhhh ¡estás loca!_ le gritó el chico con una expresión de dolor y soltándola, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

La chica lo empujó con fuerza y quiso huir pero Snape, con un movimiento rápido la tomó del brazo para que no escapara. Estaba totalmente desesperado, se daba cuenta que todo era una gran confusión y quería disculparse y decirle que no pretendía hacerle daño. Pero al girar sobre sí mismo se enredó con la larga capa y cayó sobre ella. Su peso hizo que la chica cayera hacia atrás, dando en el piso estrepitosamente.

_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ gritó a toda voz. Sus rostros quedaron sólo a unos cm y si no se besaron fue por muy poco. Ambos se pusieron intensamente colorados. Severus estaba petrificado y Beth sin poder creerlo intentó quitárselo de encima arañándole el rostro con las uñas. Snape al fin reaccionó y la tomó de las muñecas para que dejara de hacerle daño.

_ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ gritó una horrorizada profesora McGonagall.

Había escuchado el griterío de los alumnos y había acudido a ver qué era lo que pasaba pero nunca se imaginó ser testigo de semejante escena. Snape estaba encima de Vans en el piso del corredor, todo transpirado y respirando agitado, y la tomaba por las muñecas. Parecía como si la estuviera obligando a…

Por su parte Severus, al ver a la profesora allí, se aterrorizó. Poniéndose a un más colorado que antes se apartó de la chica lo más rápido que pudo, desenredándose de la capa y arrodillado en el suelo sólo atinó a balbucear.

_Po…profesora, no… no es lo que parece…_ tatamudeó asustado. Su cara parecía un tomate con insolación. Y para complicar todo aún más, Beth se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_ ¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!_ dijo la mujer horrorizada y acercándose por el corredor mientras gritaba un poco fuera de sí.

A sus gritos acudió el profesor Flitwick y también, para horror de Snape, el director Albus Dumbledore. El chico, rodeado por sus útiles que estaban esparcidos en todo el piso del corredor, estaba tan aterrorizado que se había acurrucado contra la pared, aún sentado en el suelo, y miraba como los adultos le gritaban escandalizados. Pensaba que lo iban a echar del colegio y no atinaba ni a hablar.

La profesora McGónagall intentaba calmar a Beth que estaba en el piso llorando, mientras la abrazaba. La chica, que pensaba que Snape la había intentado atacar, poco a poco se fue calmando. Cuando la mujer vio que estaba más calmada y había dejado de llorar la ayudó a pararse.

_Minerva, lleva a la señorita Vans a la enfermería_ dijo Dumbledore_ que Poppy le dé algo para los nervios.

_Sí, claro. Vamos señorita Vans. Ya todo está bien._ dijo McGonagall tomando a Beth de los hombros.

_Por favor, profesor Flitwick, ¿podría ir a buscar al profesor Slughorn y decirle lo que ha pasado? Lo voy a esperar en mi despacho_ dijo Dumbledore mirando al pequeño profesor que asintió con la mirada y, desviando sus ojos hacia Severus con una expresión de desprecio, se fue por una escalera.

_Vamos Snape, recoge tus cosas y sígueme. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ le dijo al chico con expresión severa.

Snape lo miró con horror y todavía asustado de lo que iba a pasarle, recogió los útiles y siguió al director.

En la enfermería Beth se tomó una poción tranquilizante, mientras la profesora le explicaba escandalizada a madame Pomfrey lo que había pasado. La chica, que estaba sentada sobre una cama, se sintió mejor cuando de pronto sonó el timbre indicando la hora de la primera clase de la mañana.

_Si se siente mal señorita Vans, puede quedarse aquí. Está disculpada en mi clase_ dijo McGonagall benévolamente.

_No, profesora, ya estoy mejor_ le dijo Beth forzando una sonrisa. No quería quedarse en la enfermería.

_ ¿Está segura?... bueno, vamos sígame. Los otros alumnos ya deben estar en el salón de clases_ dijo la mujer, mientras salía de la enfermería junto con Beth.

Al entrar al aula a todos estaban allí y sus amigas al ver su aspecto se asustaron un poco al darse cuenta de qué algo había ocurrido.

_ ¿Qué pasó Beth?_ le preguntó Alice

_Marlene dijo que te atacaron_ dijo Mary susurrando. Beth la miró sorprendida. ¿Tan rápido se había esparcido la noticia?

Pero no pudieron hablar más ya que la profesora McGonagall les llamó la atención. Entonces dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en la clase. Cuando se acabó la clase y mientras se dirigían al gran comedor a almorzar Beth les contó lo que le había pasado aquella mañana con Snape. Las chicas quedaron horrorizadas y no podían creerlo.

_Pero… ¿pero estás segura que quería atacarte?_ dijo Lily titubeando y con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Claro que sí! Me empujó hacia la pared, me tomaba de las muñecas y me tapó la boca para que no gritara y luego… y luego se tiró encima mío. _ acabó diciendo y poniéndose colorada.

_ ¡No sabía que le gustaras a quejicus!_ se rió Mary con una expresión de asco.

_ ¡Hey! ¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso!_ la retó Alice.

_Pero… pero Sev no haría algo así…_ dijo dudando Lily.

_Baaaa ¡qué dices! Lo defiendes sólo porque era tu amigo._ se enojó Mary.

_No nada qué ver. Yo…_ se defendió Lily

_ ¡Vamos, Lily! No me digas ahora que has cambiado de opinión con respecto a Snape._ dijo Alice.

_Si no te acuerdas te dijo "sangre sucia"_ le dijo Mary con maldad.

Beth las miraba perpleja. Se horrorizó cuando Mary dijo aquello, era un insulto muy feo. Lily no respondió.

_ ¡Es retorcido, burlesco y cruel!_ agregó Alice

_ ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes que recordármelo!_ se enojó Lily_ sólo que pensaba que… ¡que no creía que fuera capaz de hacer algo así!

_ ¡¿Estás diciendo que yo miento?!_ se enfureció Beth, su amiga se sobresaltó.

_ ¡No, no, no! Yo…_ dijo Lily pero Beth furiosa con ella le dio la espalda y se fue.

_ ¡Espera Beth!_ le gritó Alice y salió detrás de ella.

_Eres una tonta…_ le dijo Mary a Lily con una expresión de incredulidad. Pasó por al lado de ella y siguió a Alice que ya se había perdido por el corredor. Lily se quedó allí sola, sintiéndose algo miserable y confundida.

Beth bajó hacia el gran comedor junto con Alice y Mary. Estaba muy enojada con Lily y no podía creer que no le creyera que decía la verdad, y para colmo tenía que soportar que la gente se le quedara mirando al pasar a su lado y susurrara a sus espaldas. Aparentemente la noticia de que Snape la había atacado se había esparcido por todo el colegio. Apenas traspasó la puerta del gran comedor se le acercó Black.

_ ¡Vans! Si quejicus vuelva a molestarte me avisas._ le dijo sin andarse con rodeos_ nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

_Quítate del medio Black, ¡y no la molestes!_ le dijo Mary antipáticamente y arrastró a Beth hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

_ ¡Gracias!_ alcanzó a decirle Beth dándose vuelta.

Black se la quedó mirando con preocupación. Odiaba a Snape y cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado se quedó allí en la puerta a esperar que el chico apareciera así le lanzaba una maldición. Nadie iba a tocar a Vans nunca… tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.


	7. Día Cuatro (mala suerte o buena?):

7_Día Cuatro (Mala suerte… o Buena?):

Snape no apareció en el almuerzo, desbaratando así los planes de Black, que se quedó algo decepcionado ya que realmente quería venganza. Desde hacía algún tiempo quería realmente a Vans, a pesar de que la chica no parecía ni notarlo, y estaba seguro que su amor no era correspondido. Pero no se deprimió por esto ya que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ganar su corazón. Era una persona bastante optimista y su fama de ganar corazones fácilmente era tan comentada que el chico estaba seguro que al final triunfaría.

Beth, en cambio, se alegró de que Severus no apareciera. El miedo que ya le tenía al chico se había incrementado y no quería ni verle la cara. Estaba tan molesta con lo que había pasado que tampoco le importaba mucho el destino que tendría el muchacho después de todo. Realmente estaba convencida de que Severus la había atacado con intenciones de hacerle daño y aquello era lo único que le faltaba para completar su semana de sorpresas. Era el colmo. Se preguntaba por qué siempre todo lo malo le pasaba a ella. Y eso que aún no sabía lo que estaba por venir…

Lily llegó con una disculpa para la hora de los postres y las chicas, aunque un poco cortantes al principio, se apiadaron de ella al verle los ojos rojos. Se había pasado todo ese tiempo encerrada llorando en el baño. Seguía creyendo que Severus no era capaz de hacer algo así a nadie pero no lo dejó entrever para no pelearse otra vez con sus queridas amigas.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo subieron al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para su clase. Ese año la profesora era una bruja diminuta y tan anciana que tenía que usar una lupa para ver el texto del libro. Sus clases eran un total fracaso y, para que ocultarlo, sumamente aburridas. Aparentemente Dumbledore tenía tan poco éxito en conseguir un profesor capacitado que diera esa materia, como en "su época". Se pasaron casi toda la clase leyendo el texto que era más aburrido que las clases de Historia de la Magia, y eso era decir mucho.

Al acabar la clase tomaron sus útiles y fueron a la sala común para cargar con los calderos, balanzas e ingredientes de Pociones. Luego bajaron a las mazmorras donde el profesor daba sus clases, increíblemente en la misma mazmorra donde ella recordaba que Snape daba las suyas. Beth iba nerviosa, esa clase la compartían con los de Slytherin e iba a ver a Severus por primera vez desde el incidente. Si es que todavía no lo habían echado del colegio.

_No tengas miedo Beth, seguro que no va a asistir _le dijo Mary adivinando sus pensamientos.

_Mmmmm no se_ dijo Beth preocupada.

_Seguro que ya lo echaron… al menos eso haría yo_ dijo Alice firmemente y sin compasión.

Lily no comentó nada y sus amigas, dándose vuelta, la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Qué?_ les dijo al verlas fingiendo sorpresa.

_Podrías fingir que te preocupas por Beth al menos_ le dijo enojada Mary y con un tilde de reproche.

_ ¡Claro que me preocupo por Beth!_ exclamó escandalizada Lily_ sólo que…

Pero se calló de golpe al llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras donde ya estaban los de Slytherin y allí, en el medio de un grupito de muchachos, estaba Severus Snape. Las chicas al verlo ahí parado se quedaron sorprendidas y con los ojos como platos. Snape por su parte al verlas se puso intensamente colorado y les dio la espalda.

La conversación con el director había sido una larga tortura. El hombre, caminando por todo su despacho, le había dicho de todo y cuando llegó el jefe de su casa fue peor. Sin embargo cuando el chico tuvo el valor suficiente para hablar les contó todo lo que había pasado mientras Dumbledore, sentado en su silla con las manos entrelazadas frente a él, lo miraba fijo. Aseguraba que todo había sido una horrible confusión y un accidente. El hombre sabía que el chico no había mentido y gracias a su gran comprensión le dio una segunda oportunidad. En ese sentido Severus ya estaba tranquilo porque no lo echarían del colegio pero al pensar en Vans se sentía muy mal. La chica obviamente había confundido sus intenciones y debía, realmente quería hacerlo, disculparse con ella y aclarar las cosas. Sus amigos al verlo se habían estado burlando de él y eso no ayudaba mucho a que se sintiera mejor. Lo único que le faltaba, pensaba el chico, era que todo el mundo creyera que le gustaba Vans, una tonta Gryffindor.

Apareció el profesor de Pociones, Slughorn, y los hizo pasar al aula donde ya burbujeaban dos calderos con las pociones que aprenderían aquel día. El hombre, anciano, rechoncho y con una sonrisa amable, empezó la clase. Beth y sus amigas se colocaron lejos de Snape y no disimularon una mueca de desprecio al mirarlo, mientras que el chico al notar esa actitud desvió la mirada, avergonzado y bastante incómodo. Black junto con Potter, le hicieron una seña grosera pero Snape no se dio por enterado y los ignoró.

Beth aquella clase descubrió, aunque no fue realmente una noticia para ella, que era pésima en pociones. Y encima ese día, que ya de por sí estaba distraída, le fue muy mal. Su poción olía a goma quemada y el profesor Sluhorn arrugó la nariz al pasar por su lado. Garabateó algo en sus notas y Beth pensó que le había puesto un cero. Cuando acabó la clase ya estaba bastante desanimada y sólo quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

_Bueno chicos, antes que todos se retiren, tengo una tarea que darles_ dijo el hombre sonriendo a sus alumnos que de inmediato comenzaron a quejarse.

_ ¡Más deberes!_ susurró Peter que estaba nervioso.

_Quiero que me entreguen un trabajo sobre una poción, la que ustedes quieran, pero… mejorada. Quiero que confeccionen una receta propia_ dijo el hombre con claro entusiasmo mientras caminaba por el aula.

Los chicos siguieron quejándose aún más ruidosamente, eso no era algo fácil y les llevaría mucho tiempo. Junto a los otros deberes que tenían de otras asignaturas ya era mucho el trabajo.

_Y para que sea más divertido lo harán en grupos de a dos_ siguió el hombre, y sus alumnos se miraron intentando decidir con quién de sus amigos trabajarían.

Alice y Mary miraron a Beth, que era un desastre en pociones, y cada una agarró un brazo de Lily, que era muy buena en la materia, pidiéndole que fuera su compañera. Beth no se ofendió… si ella pudiera elegir también formaría equipo con Lily.

_Silencio… silencio…_ pidió Slughorn moviendo las manos_ hay otra noticia… lo harán en grupo de a dos, pero… mixtos.

El ruido se hizo más fuerte aún. Los alumnos se miraban con muecas, algunos bromeaban y Black miró con tanto entusiasmo a Vans que la chica se puso colorada. Sus amigas, que lo notaron, se mataron de risa. James, por su parte, miraba a Lily y estaba a punto de hablarle cuando el profesor volvió a hablar.

_Por favor, hagan silencio. Lo harán en grupos de a dos y mixtos pero…entre alumnos de diferentes casas_ dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

El silencio en el aula fue total. No se escuchaba ni una mosca. Los alumnos miraban al profesor horrorizados mientras que éste, aparentemente sin advertir el cambio, se dio vuelta y de un cajón de su escritorio sacó dos bolsas de tela. Una verde y la otra roja.

_ ¡Yo elegiré a los grupos por sorteo!_ dijo mirando a sus alumnos y al verles la cara a todos agregó_ ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Será divertido! No se pongan así…

Todos se miraban bastante nerviosos entre sí. Los de Slytherin y Gryffindor que normalmente se detestaban y siempre había problemas entre ellos, no les cabía en la cabeza cómo iban a hacer ese trabajo… sin matarse mutuamente. Tampoco entendían cómo se le había ocurrido al profesor Slughorn semejante idea. Lo que nadie sabía era que la idea no había sido del profesor de Pociones sino de Dumbledore, que ya estaba harto de recibir informes de ese grupo de alumnos que ahora estaba en el aula. Pensó que así al menos podrían comenzar a llevarse mejor. Slughorn que al principio se tentó con la idea y no paraba de reírse, pensó que su gran amigo estaba realmente perdiendo la cabeza, pero Dumbledore logró convencerlo. Dumbledore y sus locuras…

_Si me toca con Mulciber me suicido_ susurró Potter asustado y mirando de reojo a las chicas de verde.

_ ¡Yo prefiero a Mulciber que a Alecto!_ le respondió Black mirando nervioso al par de chica de Slytherin. Alecto Carrow lo miraba con una codicia en sus ojos oscuros nada disimulada.

_Yo prefiero que me pongan un cero antes que hacer esto_ dijo Peter.

_Mmmmmm_ suspiró Lupin sin hacer ningún comentario.

El profesor volvió a pedir silencio a la clase y continuó.

_Bien… comencemos_ dijo el profesor cortando en seco la discusión de los chicos que seguían mirándolo horrorizados y algunos esperaban que saltara con un "es un chiste chicos" de Slughorn pero continuó con lo que venía diciendo._ mientras los nombre quiero que se pongan juntos en un mismo pupitre.

Y la selección comenzó y fue funesta. A Potter le tocó con Mulciber, y realmente estaba horrorizado de su suerte. Y a Black con Alecto, que está de más decir la cara que puso cuando escuchó su nombre…ya se imaginarán, Alecto en cambio estaba tan feliz como si se hubiera adelantado su cumpleaños.

Mary acabó yendo a sentarse con Wilkes que la miró con tanto asco que la chica se puso roja de ira. Alice con Nott, que suspiró ruidosamente con una mueca de desprecio. Y Lily con Avery, que le dijo a su amigo en voz baja pero bien clara que "justo a él tenía que tocarle con la sangre sucia". Lily lo fulminó con la mirada… pero lo peor le tocó a Beth que tuvo que ir a sentarse nada menos que con Snape. Severus estaba mudo pero sorprendido y Beth horrorizada, pero no les quedaba otra que trabajar juntos.

Black lo miró con intenso odio y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un maleficio por debajo del banco pero se lo pensó mejor al darse cuenta que el profesor lo estaba mirando. Al final, cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases, toda la clase estaba molesta, horrorizada y de mal humor. Salieron casi corriendo del salón mientras hacían terribles pronósticos, que en más de un grupo, se cumplieron.

Beth no miró en ningún momento a Severus y cuando sonó el timbre se separó de él lo más rápido que pudo. Salió al corredor pisando fuerte y furiosa con el maldito destino que se burlaba de ella. ¡Cómo demonios iban a trabajar juntos si ni siquiera se hablaban y menos aún después de lo que había pasado! Pensaba la chica. Estaba por subir por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, siguiendo a sus amigas que ya iban adelante, cuando oyó que la llamaban. Se dio vuelta.

_ ¡Espera Vans!..._ era Severus que daba codazos a la gente para abrirse paso por el corredor. Se veía de mal humor pero como apurado.

Quería disculparse con la chica por lo que había pasado y aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Beth al verlo se asustó y se dio vuelta para salir corriendo, algo molesta. Pero Black que estaba casualmente detrás de ella la salvó.

_Oye quejicus, te lo advierto una vez, si te metes con Vans otra vez ¡te las verás conmigo!_ dijo Sirius con odio.

Su amigo James se quedó a su lado con los brazos cruzados mientras que Lupin se perdió por las escaleras. Peter los miraba algo asustado.

_Ohhhhhh estoy temblando_ le dijo Snape con sarcasmo y una mirada de profundo desprecio.

_ ¡No te acerques a ella! ¿Entendiste?_ le dijo Sirius furioso sacando su varita y apuntándolo. James sin decir nada se apartó, los ojos le brillaban.

_No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Black_ susurró Snape con su voz más suave y ponzoñosa.

Pero Sirius reaccionó mal y le lanzó una maldición que Snape esquivó por un milímetro. Ya había sacado la varita con una velocidad impresionante y le devolvió a Sirius la amabilidad con otro maleficio que fue a dar contra una pared cuando el muchacho se corrió para evitarlo. La gente huía o se apretaba contra las paredes y al ruido acudió el profesor Slughorn.

_ ¡Qué está pasando aquí, muchachos!_ dijo enfurecido mientras se acercaba caminando agitado como una morsa, y agregó al verlos_ ¿otra vez Snape…? ¿Black? Esto no puede ser…

Los dos chicos lo miraron pero sin temor ya que se miraban de reojo con odio.

_ ¡Vamos a mi despacho ahora mismo!…Y llamaremos a la profesora McGonagall señor Black_ lo amenazó el hombre. A Sirius aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia. La profesora era muy estricta y severa. _Y señor Snape, francamente me ha decepcionado…dos veces en un día acabar en la dirección, es un récord.

El profesor subió con los dos muchachos hacia el vestíbulo y se perdieron de vista. Las cuatro chicas fueron hacia el gran comedor y luego a la sala común donde no dejaron de hablar de otra cosa que no fuera sobre los grupos de trabajo con los chicos de Slytherin y lo que había pasado. Todas se quejaban de su mala suerte pero nadie más que Beth, que aún no podía creerlo. Sirius volvió bastante tarde en la noche con el cuento de que los habían castigado feo, pero nada más. No le daba mucha importancia al asunto, siempre lo castigaban por algo pero en general su amigo Potter lo acompañaba. Era aburrido estar castigado solo y ahora encima con Snape sería una completa tortura.

Recién cuando se fue a dormir, ya bastante tarde aquella noche, Beth se acordó del libro. Tantas cosas le habían pasado durante ese día que habían ocupado sus pensamientos y se había olvidado por completo del sueño y del libro. Sabía que era importante que fuera a la biblioteca a buscarlo y se enojó consigo misma por haberlo olvidado por completo. Aquello era la clave para revertir toda esa locura que le estaba ocurriendo.


	8. Día Quinto (buscando respuestas):

8_Día Quinto (buscando respuestas):

Beth despertó debido al ruido que hacían las chicas alrededor de la habitación. Se movió en la cama, envolviéndose más en la sábana. Escuchó su nombre como a lo lejos pero su cabeza se negaba a despertarse, quería seguir durmiendo.

_ ¡Vamos Beth! ¡Despierta ya!_ le dijo alguien.

_No… déjame…_ dijo Beth aun en sueños.

_ ¡Despierta!_ le dijo una chica, que reconoció como Lily. Pero no se movió entonces Lily se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte tirón a sus sábanas. Beth se dio vuelta asustada y cayó de la cama al piso, golpeándose el codo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ balbuceó confundida

_Nos quedamos dormidas_ dijo Mary que estaba tratando de ponerse medias mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba el sombrero.

_ ¡Oh, no! ¿Otra vez?_ dijo Beth que aún estaba en el piso. Se levantó apresuradamente y comenzó a cambiarse.

La noche anterior había vuelto a olvidarse de poner el despertador ya que se había quedado dormida inmediatamente. Recordaba vagamente que había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño de la noche anterior y ese día se propuso llegar al fondo del asunto.

_ ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?_ preguntó ya casi lista mientras metía en la mochila nuevos pergaminos.

_Herbología… ¿no recuerdas?_ dijo Alice.

_ ¡No puede ser! Nos llevará al menos 20 minutos llegar a los invernaderos_ se quejó Beth.

_Si, y eso que ya sonó la campana_ dijo Lily colgándose la mochila al hombro.

_ ¡Ya sonó!_ dijo sin poder creerlo Beth. No estaba acostumbrada a que le pasara aquello seguido y le daba vergüenza llegar tarde.

Cuando estuvieron listas salieron corriendo hacia la sala común, allí se toparon con Sirius, James, Lupin y Peter que también se habían quedado dormidos. Los muchachos tenían profundas ojeras, en especial Lupin, y parecía como si no hubieran dormido nada. Cosa rara ya que la noche anterior habían subido a los dormitorios antes que ellas.

_ ¡También se quedaron dormidos!_ dijo sorprendida Alice. Cuando se turnaban para salir por el agujero del retrato de la dama gorda.

_ ¡Sí, corran!_ dijo James_ si nos pillan tendremos problemas.

_No hay nadie de Gryffindor en la clase_ se rió Sirius sin darle importancia_ a la profesora McGonagall le encantará.

_ ¡No te rías Black! Pensará que hemos estado fuera toda la noche_ lo retó Lily mientras bajaban por una escalera. Pero a Sirius parecía no importarle.

_No lo creo Lily, nadie se le ocurriría que nosotras nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche con ellos._ dijo Mary con un tono de repugnancia.

_ ¡Oye! ¿Qué te picó?_ le respondió Sirius que lo notó.

_A mí no me importaría…_ dijo James y agregó en voz más baja_ si pudiera estar contigo Evans…

Lily se dio vuelta sorprendida y se puso colorada. A Alice le dio un ataque de risa.

_Vamos Evans, ¿por qué no sales conmigo?_ le dijo James con una voz melosa.

_ ¡Sabes que no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el mundo Potter!_ le respondió Lily con un tono exageradamente odioso.

_Mmmmmm ya veremos_ susurró James y su amigo Lupin que venía detrás de él le palmeó el hombro en señal de consuelo.

Cuando salieron por la puerta principal del colegio hacia los jardines, los muchachos se adelantaron un poco ya que corrían más rápido que las chicas.

_Me gustaría que Potter dejara de molestarme…_ se quejó Lily_ parece que la palabra "no" no la entiende.

_Imagínate si te casa con él_ dijo Mary riendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Ohhhh pobre Lily_ dijo Alice que también reía.

_Aggggg ¡no me molesten! ¡Suficiente tengo ya!_ dijo Lily algo colorada y enojada_ ¡nunca saldré con Potter y mucho menos me casaré con él!

Alice y Mary se mataron de la risa, un poco dobladas y quedándose rezagadas. Beth en cambio suspiró.

_Sí, si lo harás_ dijo Beth más para sí misma que otra cosa pero las chicas la escucharon. Algo en la seguridad que había en esa frase hizo que todas se detuvieran y la miraran perplejas.

_ ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ dijo Lily de manera antipática. Beth se sobresaltó y se puso colorada.

No podía explicarles a sus amigas lo que pensaba que le había ocurrido en realidad. Al menos no ahora. Y mucho menos decirles alguna palabra de sus futuros. ¿Cómo le diría a Lily que Voldemort la mataría a ella y a toda su familia, excepto a su hijo Harry? ¿Cómo le diría a Alice que unos mortífagos la torturarían hasta la locura? Beth jamás podría hacerlo, estaba comenzando a tomarle afecto a aquellas chicas y no quería causarles ningún daño. Además que no sabía qué pasaría si ella revelaba ciertas cosas.

_No, lo sé… sólo que sería gracioso_ dijo Beth colorada y tratando de arreglar la metida de pata siguiendo con la broma.

Pero sus amigas la miraban raro asique se adelantó a propósito dejándolas atrás, ya casi llegando al invernadero donde ya había entrado los muchachos. A la profesora Sprout no le agradó mucho la tardanza y al final de la clase les puso tantos deberes como para un mes de arduo trabajo.

Quejándose de los deberes fueron subiendo hasta el bosque prohibido donde tenían la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Clase que compartirían con los Slytherin, algo que notó Beth totalmente disgustada. El profesor era un hombre risueño y de baja estatura que los esperaba impacientes frente al cerco para comenzar la clase. Se llamaba profesor Kettleburn. A pesar de todo la chica se divirtió aquella clase, estudiaban unos curiosos animalitos o personitas no sabía, que parecían palitos y que eran muy graciosos. Su atención se concentró tanto en eso que no se dio cuenta de los intentos que hizo Snape para acercarse a ella y que fueron frustrados por Black, que la vigilaba como si fuera su chica.

Cuando acabó la clase y se alejaron un poco mientras subían una pendiente del jardín hacia el colegio, una Lily muy formal se acercó a Avery que venía delante de ella y le palmeó el hombro para que se diera vuelta.

_Disculpa, ¿cuándo vamos a hacer el trabajo de Pociones?_ le dijo con la nariz alzada y una actitud de superioridad.

_ ¡No me toques! Ahora me tendré que bañar…_ dijo Avery molesto y con desprecio, alejándose unos pasos de ella.

Los dos chicos que iban con él se mataron de risa y Lily se quedó con la boca abierta y una expresión de ira contenida. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

_Vaya… asique eres un mugrientito… no sabía que nunca te bañabas_ le dijo Lily con malicia, devolviéndole la mano.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse con ganas de aquella ocurrencia.

_No me hables, asquerosa sangre sucia_ le dijo Avery muy enojado. No toleraba que nadie se burlara de él.

_Ehhhhhhhh ¿a quién le hablas así?_ se metió Potter que venía cerca y los escuchó.

Casi inmediatamente se lanzó encima de Avery y comenzaron a golpearse, olvidándose de las varitas que rodaban por el césped. Las chicas asustadas se corrieron hacia un costado mientras que los amigos de Avery, Wilkes y Nott, daban vueltas alrededor de ellos gritándole a su amigo instrucciones para aplastar a su oponente. A los gritos de los chicos apareció Hagrid que venía del bosque con unos conejos muertos colgando de un palo. Separó a los muchachos y les ordenó que se fueran al colegio. Avery y sus amigos se fueron apurados insultando por lo bajo al hombre, mientras que Potter y las chicas se quedaron allí.

Los amigo de James no estaban en ese momento, Lupin se había quedado hablando con el profesor, Peter había desaparecido y Sirius había sido el primero en irse cuando acabó la clase. Alecto se le había acercado, o mejor dicho había hecho el intento de acercarse, y el chico había salido corriendo a toda pastilla al colegio para no tener que hablar con ella.

_ ¿Estás bien, James?_ le dijo Lily muy preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. Potter le sonrió, a pesar del corte que tenía en una mejilla, ya que la chica por lo general no era nada amable con él.

_Si no te preocupes_ le dijo y agregó_ gracias Hagrid.

_Está bien… pero no te metas más en líos Potter_ le dijo el hombre, luego los saludó y se fue hacia su cabaña.

Alice, Mary y Beth se fueron caminando hacia el colegio mientras que más atrás venían James y Lily conversando animadamente. Alice se dio vuelta a mirarlos.

_Me parece que Beth tiene razón_ dijo con el entrecejo fruncido_ esos dos van a terminar juntos…

Mary también los miró con una expresión rara pero no dijo nada. Al llegar al colegio y apenas traspasaron sus puertas, estaba Snape en el vestíbulo que al verlas se les acercó. Abrió la boca, aparentemente para hablar, pero sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Lily y James que venían detrás. Cerró la boca con una expresión desconcertada y se quedó mirando a los dos chicos que subían las escaleras de mármol. Beth se dio cuenta de que se puso mal, como si de repente se hubiera descompuesto.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le dijo Mary con molestia. Ya que se había quedado estático y no decía nada.

Snape las miró y luego, dándose media vuelta, se fue. Sin decirles ni una palabra.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a quejicus?_ dijo desconcertada Alice.

_No sé, pero vamos a dejar las mochilas. Tengo hambre._ dijo Mary y siguieron su camino hacia la sala común.

Beth se quedó pensativa, algo en la actitud del muchacho le parecía muy extraño. Ya en su dormitorio las chicas dejaron sus mochilas pero a un comentario inocente de Mary sobre Potter, Lily reaccionó mal y comenzó una discusión con sus amigas. Beth perdió la paciencia, no entendía por qué tanta discusión ni por qué Lily detestaba a Potter, el chico no parecía que le hubiera hecho nunca nada malo. Y de todos modos iba a terminar con él. Les dijo a sus amigas que bajaba a comer. Las chicas no le prestaron atención y ni la escucharon.

Estaba sola en el gran comedor cuando apareció Black que se sentó al lado de ella y le sonrió. Beth lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

_James me dijo que en el vestíbulo se te acercó quejicus_ dijo el chico cambiando su actitud. Parecía molesto.

_Ah sí_ dijo simplemente Beth que se sorprendió de que Potter se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle. Parecía muy interesado en mirar a Lily y nada más.

_ ¿Te está molestando otra vez?_ le preguntó Black

_No… en realidad no sé qué quería_ dijo con sinceridad la chica.

_Si vuelve a molestarte me dices y yo…._ dijo pero lo interrumpió Beth con un gesto de la mano.

_No hace falta… me sé cuidar solita_ le dijo algo molesta e incómoda. No se explicaba por qué el chico la defendía como si fuera su chica o algo así.

Black pareció tomarlo mal pero se recuperó pronto. Estuvieron hablando de temas variados pero Beth apenas le prestaba atención. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de allí, recordando el sueño. Debía encontrar ese libro… pero ¿cómo haría para obtenerlo?

_Tienes cara de perro amargado_ le dijo Black súbitamente_ ¿te pasa algo?

_Oh no, yo… _dijo Beth pero de pronto tuvo una idea_ en realidad sí.

Algo en la presencia de Sirius hacía que la chica tuviera confianza. Sabía de alguna forma que podía confiar totalmente en él.

_Necesito sacar un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca_ dijo Beth en voz baja y mirándolo fijo_ pero no tengo un permiso.

_ ¿No le has pedido a ningún profesor?..._ dijo Black frunciendo el entrecejo.

_No es que… no es estrictamente para una clase_ se explicó la chica midiendo cada palabra que decía_ y ellos hacen siempre preguntas…

_Mmmmm_ se quedó Black pensativo y con curiosidad agregó_ ¿y se puede saber para qué lo quieres?

_EEhhh es para… Pociones. El nuevo trabajo, ya sabes, prefiero no hablarle a Snape asique se me ocurrió empezarlo al menos yo sola._ mintió Beth.

Black no le respondió pero se quedó pensando en algo y al cabo de un largo silencio dijo en voz muy baja.

_Yo podría ayudarte_ le dijo mirando a todos lados por si alguien los escuchaba_ soy bueno con la pluma. Podría falsificar la firma de Slughorn que es la más fácil.

_ ¿Estás seguro que funcionará?_ dijo Beth con interés pero dudando ya que sabía que la señora Pince tenía métodos eficaces para detectar una firma falsa.

_Sí, lo hemos hecho muchas veces…James y yo_ susurró Sirius.

Beth se puso contenta, si tantas veces lo habían hecho, seguro que funcionaba.

_Pero no se lo menciones a nadie…_ le advirtió el muchacho_ y menos a Lily…

_ ¿Qué es lo que no me tiene que decir?_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Era Lily, que venía con una cara de malas pulgas terrible, y los miraba desconfiando. No había escuchado su conversación, sólo la última frase. Black se dio cuenta de este detalle.

_Oh nada Evans… es que, bueno…es James…._ dijo inventando.

_Agggggg ni me lo nombres_ respondió Lily interrumpiéndolo_ mejor no quiero saberlo.

Luego se sentó del otro lado de Beth. Mary y Alice llegaron corriendo agitadas y se sentaron frente a ellos hablándole a Lily como si quisieran seguir con la discusión que habían empezado en el dormitorio y que había sido cortada por la súbita desaparición de Lily que ya estaba harta. Al ver que las chicas estaban distraídas, Black le habló por lo bajo a Beth.

_Si quieres vamos ahora a la biblioteca, tenemos dos horas antes de la próxima clase._ dijo sin querer referirse al tema más abiertamente.

_Dale, vamos_ concordó Beth. Pensaba que el libro era más importante que cualquier cosa y deseaba obtenerlo lo más rápido posible.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor, sin reparar que había un par de ojos que los observaba desde la otra punta del gran comedor. Desde la mesa de Slytherin. Allí estaba Alecto que observaba a Vans con expresión del odio más absoluto. Cuando vio que se perdieron por las puertas, se levantó y los siguió.

En la sala común de Gryffindor habían varios alumnos asique decidieron subir al dormitorio de Sirius, que estaba desierto, y había menos posibilidades de que los interrumpiera. La chica sacó un pergamino donde había escrito el nombre del libro y se lo pasó para que Sirius lo firmara como el profesor Slughorn.

_A ver… "El infinito del tiempo"… mmmmmmmm esto no tiene nada que ver con pociones_ dijo Sirius mirándola con desconfianza

_ ¡Oh, sí! Pasa que… estaba en la sección pociones_ dijo sin saber cómo explicarse y agregó_ ¡lo juro!

Black pensó que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente pero se guardó las palabras y le regaló su silencio… y su confianza. Luego de un rato…

_Listo… ya terminé_ dijo admirando su trabajo. Beth pensó que era más que bastante bueno, la firma era exacta.

_ ¡Muchas gracias!_ le dijo Beth con una sonrisa de entusiasmo mientras le pasaba el pergamino._ ahora voy a bajar a la biblioteca…

_Te acompaño_ la interrumpió el chico que también sonreía.

Ambos se pusieron en camino. Black iba de lo más tranquilo contento de hacer algo por la chica pero Beth se sentía un poco culpable, si los pillaban iban a tener algo más que un castigo. Si embargo enterró sus pensamientos y también su intuición, que le decía que no lo hiciera, con la idea de que aquello acabaría con todo lo que ocurría. Como si fuera el medio por el cual podría viajar hacia su tiempo, hacia su mundo, hacia su realidad.

Nadie los detuvo hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca donde estaba la señora Pince arreglando una montaña de libros que había en su mesa.

_Disculpe señora, quería sacar este libro de la sección prohibida_ le dijo Beth aparentando despreocupación e inocencia.

_ ¿Tiene el permiso?_ le preguntó la señora Pince.

_Sí, aquí tiene_ le dijo Beth mientras le pasaba el pergamino.

La mujer lo tomó entre sus huesudos dedos y lo miró varias veces con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria. Lo puso contra la luz y su expresión se hizo más feroz. Miró a los chicos a la cara y luego, sin decir nada se dio vuelta y se perdió tras su mesa entrando luego a su despacho. Black y Vans se miraron preocupados, tenían sudor en sus rostros y les temblaban levemente las manos. Al cabo de unos eternos minutos volvió la señora Pince con una expresión severa en su rostro. Ambos se asustaron. ¿Los habría descubierto…?


	9. Día Quinto (la mentira y la disculpa):

9_Día Quinto (La mentira y la disculpa):

Estaban en la biblioteca Black y Vans esperando una respuesta mientras que la mujer, la señora Pince, los miraba con una expresión extraña. De pronto y de la nada, comenzó a gritarles.

_ ¡Esta firma es falsa! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!_dijo fuera de sí_ ¡Voy a llamar al director ahora mismo!

Los chicos, al verse descubiertos y ante esta amenaza, entraron en pánico y decidieron huir. Black tomó a Beth de la mano, que se había quedado congelada, y ambos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás mientras la mujer salió apresurada detrás de ellos.

_ ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ¡Vuelvan!_ les gritaba llamando la atención por el corredor donde la gente se paraba a mirarlos.

Pero los chicos eran más jóvenes y más rápidos, pronto lograron perderla de vista mientras daban gracia a Dios o a Merlín, a quien fuera, que la señora Pince no supiera sus nombres. Varios pisos más abajo se pararon a tomar aire, totalmente exhaustos. No estaban solos y había gente en el corredor que los miraba de forma extraña pero a ellos pareció no importarles.

_ ¿Qué vamos… a hacer… ahora?_ dijo Beth entrecortadamente mientras se agarraba el costado para calmar el dolor.

_Bueno… no creo que podamos volver a la biblioteca por un tiempo_ dijo Sirius respirando agitado.

_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Necesito ese libro!_ dijo Beth histéricamente. Sudaba de terror.

_Bueno… ¡cálmate!... Es sólo un libro_ dijo Sirius mirándola sorprendido.

_ ¡Me dijiste que tú y Potter ya lo habían hecho antes!_ le dijo Beth con mirada acusadora_ y que todo había salido bien…

_Eeeessteeemmmm… algo así_ dijo el chico poniéndose colorado y desviando su mirada.

_ ¡¿Qué significa eso?!_ le gritó Beth furiosa.

Un grupito de chicos de segundo que iba pasando los miraron sorprendidos y se rieron.

_Ehhhh yo…_ balbuceó Black mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

_ ¡Oye Black! ¡Ehhhhh Black!_ se escuchó una voz desde el final del corredor. Era Alecto que venía caminando por el corredor con su amiguita. "Lo que me faltaba" pensó Beth.

Sirius las miró y desesperado intentó huir pero Beth lo agarró del brazo. Estaba furiosa con el muchacho.

_ ¿Huyendo como un cobarde?_ le preguntó la chica muy enojada_ explícame que…

_ ¡Suéltalo tonta!_ dijo de pronto Alecto y corrió hacia ellos empujando a Vans hacia un costado. La chica se quedó perpleja.

_ ¡Tú no te metas!_ se molestó Beth pero Alecto la ignoró y le dio la espalda.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de pociones, Black?_ le dijo a continuación cambiando de tono a uno más suave.

_No sé… si nos disculpas_ dijo tomando a Beth del brazo y arrastrándola por el pasillo_ mi chica y yo nos íbamos.

Luego salió muy apurado hacia unas escaleras que había allí cerca. Beth se quedó estupefacta al oírlo pero no tanto como Alecto que parecía como si la estuvieran torturando.

_ ¡Basta, Black! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste semejante mentira?!_ le dijo al chico tratando de soltarse del agarre, ya al final de las escaleras.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Tanto asco te doy?_ le respondió Sirius ofendido.

_ ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Ahora tendré problemas con ella!_ le dijo la chica ya roja de ira, estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía ganas de pegarle a Black.

_Baaaa ¡qué exagerada!_ dijo sin darle importancia. Mientras traspasaban una puerta que daba hacia el corredor de abajo.

_Agggg ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Primero me mientes y me dices que ya habías echo lo de la firma!_ dijo Beth furiosa_ ¡y ahora no podré volver a la biblioteca!

_Yo no…_ trató de explicarse Black.

_ ¡Después le dices a esa horrible chica que estamos saliendo…a pesar de que sabes que tendré problemas! Y para colmo de todo… ¡no te importa!_ le gritó Beth fuera de sí.

_ ¡No exageres Vans!_ le dijo Sirius aparentando calma pero un rubor en sus mejillas apareció delatándolo.

_Eres repugnante_ dijo Beth mirándolo con desprecio.

Luego, dándose media vuelta, se fue. Dejando allí a Sirius con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y algo defraudado.

_Sólo intentaba ayudarte_ susurró el muchacho pero Beth no se dio por aludida.

Siguió caminando hasta su sala común donde encontró a sus amigas que salían para la próxima clase. Tomó sus cosas y se unió a ellas. Por algún motivo que ni ella podía deducir, decidió no contarles nada a sus amiga. Quizás intuía que a Lily no le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Antes de entrar a la clase, se le acercó una chica de Slytherin de tercero y le entregó una notita.

_ ¿De quién es?_ preguntó Mary con curiosidad, mientras se sentaban en unos bancos.

_De Snape…_dijo Beth con un suspiro mientras leía_ quiere que lo espere después de clases en la cerca que da hacia el bosque prohibido…y mmmm… que tiene un libro para el trabajo de pociones.

_ ¿En el bosque prohibido? ¿Por qué?_ dijo Mary.

_Ni idea, supongo que tienen clases en los jardines… Herbología o Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas…_ dijo Beth pensativa.

_No, tienen Adivinación_ dijo Lily distraídamente. Las chicas se dieron vuelta y la miraron.

_ ¿Cómo sabes?_ preguntó Alice con una sonrisa burlesca.

_ ¡¿Qué?!... le pregunté a Avery si tenía tiempo y me lo dijo_ se explicó Lily con una expresión de inocencia.

_ Mmmmm ¿irás Beth?_ dijo Mary.

_No lo sé…

_Mira, Beth, Sev no es malo…sólo que…_dijo Lily.

_ ¿Sólo que me atacó, no?_ respondió Beth molesta.

_No… quería decir que no es un chico malo, no es de esa clase, sólo que es un poco… no sé… raro_ dijo Lily.

_No puedo creer que defiendas a quejicus, Lily, ¿son amiguitos otra vez?_ dijo Mary con desprecio.

_No yo…. De todos modos deberías ir, Beth, algún día tienen que hacer el trabajo de pociones_ dijo Lily cambiando de tema para no discutir.

_Sí, tienes razón_ suspiró Beth. Ya era hora de que enfrentara a Snape.

La clase comenzó cortando el diálogo de las amigas. Beth estaba muy distraída, se había puesto nerviosa al pensar que tenía que enfrentar al chico y ya le estaba entrando el miedo. ¿Y si la atacaba de nuevo? En la clase no le fue muy bien y el profesor le puso muchos deberes. Sin embargo al salir del aula se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido, había tenido la tentación de no ir pero prefirió enfrentarlo que prolongar esa tortura.

Cuando llegó al bosque ya estaba oscureciendo y, apoyada en la cerca, rogó que Snape se diera prisa y llegara. No quería quedarse sola allí. Sólo Dios sabía qué criaturas habitaban ese lugar. Había escuchado un rumor de arañas gigantes, hombres lobo y hasta vampiros. Ya casi no había luz, cuando sintió ruidos a sus espaldas. Asustada se dio vuelta.

Severus estaba por entrar al gran comedor para cenar cuando se topó con Lily. La chica se sorprendió de verlo allí, ya que pensaba que se iba a juntar con Beth en el bosque prohibido. Normalmente no le hablaba y fingía no verlo pero esta vez su curiosidad pudo más que ella.

_Hola Sev…. Snape, ¿no has visto a Beth? Recibió tu notita de que la ibas a esperar en el bosque prohibido. Te está esperando allí_ le dijo.

Snape la miró confundido y sin comprender nada.

_ ¡Ehhhhhh Evans! ¡Evansssssssss!_ dijo James que venía corriendo hacia ella.

_ ¡Oh, no!_ exclamó Lily y huyó. Severus se quedó perplejo.

James pasó por al lado de Severus siguiendo a la chica y, de paso, lo empujó hacia un costado. El chico de cabello largo le largó un insulto y siguió caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pensando en lo que le había dicho Lily. Él no le había mandado ningún mensaje a Vans.

Mientras tanto Beth estaba en el bosque prohibido. Al escuchar ruidos a sus espaldas se asustó e hizo un horrible descubrimiento. Metiéndose la mano al bolsillo de la túnica descubrió que no tenía la varita con ella. No tenía idea dónde la había dejado. De entre los árboles salió una chica robusta apuntándola con la varita.

_Te advertí que no te metieras con Black, Vans_ le dijo con odio. Era Alecto.

Volvió a escuchar ruidos detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta. Eran dos chicas más, todas amigas de Alecto, de Slytherin. Todas la apuntaban con la varita y la tenían rodeada.

_Esta será fácil, ¡ni siquiera lleva varita!_ se burló Mulciber con una mueca despectiva. Todas comenzaron a reír con ganas.

_ ¡Te arrepentirás del día en que te atreviste a quitarme a Black!_ exclamó Alecto con una mirada asesina que asustó a Beth.

_No, espera…. Ha habido una confusión. Yo no salgo con Black._ dijo Beth tratando de calmar las cosas.

_ ¡Él mismo me lo ha dicho!_ gritó como loca Alecto._ ¡No mientas!

Beth pensó que si sobrevivía a éste lío en que la habían metido, iba a matar ella misma a Black. Las tres chicas se acercaron de repente a ella y Alecto le largó un maleficio que Beth corriéndose a un costado, logró evitar. Parte de su cabello quedó chamuscado y cayó al suelo mientras que el maleficio dejó un hueco en el césped donde antes estaba parada ella.

_ ¡Mi#%a! ¡Fallé!_ dijo defraudada Alecto. Tenía una expresión cruel en su rostro. Al parecer no le importaba un pimiento lo que pudiera pasarle si le hacía daño a Vans. Lo único que deseaba con toda su alma es que la chica pagara por haberle quitado al muchacho que consideraba de su propiedad.

Y estaba a punto de volver a atacarla con otro maleficio cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas proveniente de un lado del bosque prohibido. Todas miraron en esa dirección dando un salto y asustadas, de la oscuridad salió un unicornio, que las miró con curiosidad. Beth aprovechó aquel instante de distracción y salió corriendo hacia el único lugar que pudo, el bosque prohibido.

_EEEhhhhhhh ¿a dónde vas?!_ gritó Alecto al darse cuenta y la siguió. Al igual que sus otras amigas que le lanzaron varios insultos.

Beth sólo pensaba en correr, se internó más y más en el bosque tratando de perder a las chicas pero estas la seguían de muy cerca y la apuntaban lanzándole maleficios que rebotaban contra el suelo o los árboles. En un momento sintió cómo una de ellas lanzaba un grito de dolor al caer al suelo y poco después llegó a un pequeño claro, sin árboles. De pronto sintió ruidos hacia su izquierda y, desde detrás de un árbol, salió Severus Snape. Casi dio un grito de sorpresa pero el chico fue más rápido, le tapó la boca y la arrastró detrás de un árbol y unos arbustos, quedando ocultos.

_ ¡Vaaanssss! ¿Dónde estás?... ¡voy a matarte!_ gritó Alecto.

_ ¡Sabemos que estás por acá!_ dijo una de las otras chicas. Mientras revisaba por todos lados.

_ ¡Me pagarás por lo que has hecho Vannssss! ¡No te escondas cómo una cobarde!_ le gritó Alecto como loca.

Beth inmovilizada por el muchacho contra sí mismo, sentía su respiración en la nuca. Intentó zafarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que Severus la sujetara más fuertemente.

_Vamos Alecto, debe haber huido al castillo_ le dijo Mulciber algo asustada.

_No, no lo creo… pasaría por sobre nosotras_ dijo Alecto.

_ ¡Dale Alecto! Si está en el bosque no durará mucho… vamos, podría…_dijo la otra chica pero se interrumpió al escuchar fuertes pasos que se acercaban de algún tipo de animal.

Las tres miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía el ruido y, dando un grito de pánico, salieron corriendo. Beth y Severus también se asustaron pero se quedaron quietos. Eran ruidos de cascos y una conversación que parecía humana. Al llegar al claro pudieron ver que se trataba de centauros. Las fabulosa criaturas se quedaron un rato allí y luego siguieron por su camino. Como si nada fuera más importante que aquello. Cuando desaparecieron, el chico soltó a Beth.

_ ¿Estás bien, Vans?_ le dijo mirándola fijo.

_Sí… gracias_ dijo Beth simplemente y algo incómoda.

_Vamos, hay que regresar antes que nos atrapen_ le dijo Severus y luego, tomándola de la mano, se fueron caminando hacia el catillo. Beth se sorprendió ante el gesto.

_ ¿Tú no me mandaste ninguna nota? ¿No?_ preguntó la chica mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo al muchacho.

_No

_Entonces, ¿cómo supiste…?

_Por tu amiga… Evans. Me dijo lo de la nota y que me esperabas en el bosque._ dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido_ yo no te había enviado nada y entonces… estaba en el gran comedor… y entonces noté que ni Alecto ni Mulciber estaban, y supe lo que pasaba…

_Asique viniste a… ¿salvarme?_ preguntó Beth asombrada.

_Sí… sabía que algo malo iba a pasarte_ se explicó el muchacho mientras atravesaba la cerca y se detenía a ayudar a Beth.

_Yo… gracias._ balbuceo la chica sin saber qué decir.

_Entonces… casi llegando aquí vi cómo salieron corriendo y las seguí_ dijo el muchacho.

_Menos mal que nos viste… no sé cuánto más podría haberlas evitado_ dijo Beth.

Severus sólo le hizo un gesto pero no habló más. Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio.

_Tienes que tener cuidado con Alecto, Vans, ella puede ser muy cruel y peligrosa si así lo desea_ le advirtió de pronto Snape.

_Me di cuenta_ respondió Beth. Snape la miró de reojo y decidió cambiar de tema.

_Mira… lo que pasó la otra vez. Me refiero a lo que pasó en el corredor._ dijo Severus con un rubor en sus mejillas_ ¡fue todo una confusión! Yo no quería atacarte… yo sólo… yo sólo quería hablar contigo y… me caí.

Beth que lo miraba a los ojos de pronto se encontró con los de él y desvió la mirada. Estaba incómoda y algo colorada.

_Lo siento… ¿me perdonas?_ le dijo Severus.

_Sí claro… está bien_ le dijo Beth y le sonrió. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y, algo entre ellos, pareció cambiar. La chica comprendió que si la había salvado de Alecto no la odiaba ni le haría daño nunca.

Poco después entraron al castillo y, luego de quedar en juntarse al día siguiente para hacer el trabajo de pociones, se separaron. Snape bajó hacia las mazmorras y Beth subió a su sala común que quedaba en una de las torres. Al llegar allí les contó a sus amigas lo que había pasado y las chicas, muy sorprendidas, empezaron a hacer planes para que Alecto dejara de molestar a Beth que iban desde hacerle un maleficio hasta decirle a la profesora McGonagall. En la sala común estaba Black y al escuchar la historia realmente se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a Alecto. Había sido egoísta y había puesto en peligro a Vans. Intentó disculparse pero Beth que estaba ofendida y muy enojada con él no le prestó atención y lo ignoró todo el tiempo. Luego, para evitarlo, subió a su dormitorio.

Cuando estaba sola en la habitación se acordó de pronto del libro. Molesta otra vez consigo misma por no ponerle más atención al asunto, decidió que no iba a pasar otro día más sin que pudiera obtener el libro. No podía volver a la biblioteca porque la señora Pince la reconocería, pero decidió ir de noche y forzar la entrada. Esperó un largo tiempo hasta que las otras chicas se quedaron dormidas y, poniéndose la bata encima del camisón, salió de la habitación.

En el camino no se topó con nadie por suerte, más que por otra cosa. Pero tardó el doble del tiempo normal en llegar allí ya que iba con cuidado por si aparecía el conserje o algún profesor. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió con un simple encantamiento, tal como lo había hecho la noche que leyó aquel libro misterioso. Pero apenas puso un pié dentro del lugar, empezó a sonar una alarma estridente que perforaba los oídos. Totalmente aterrorizada huyó del lugar y no la pillaron de milagro, ya que unos segundos después estaba la señora Pince allí en camisón gritando como loca por sobre la alarma que alguien había querido robar sus valiosos libros. A sus gritos acudió medio colegio pero Beth ya había llegado al cuadro de la señora gorda e ingresó a su sala común. Fue al dormitorio de las chicas y cayó en su cama, totalmente exhausta y agitada. Casi le había dado un colapso. Aquella alarma era algo nuevo, no recordaba que hubiera habido una la otra vez que visitó el lugar. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer…?


	10. Día Sexto (El Beso):

10_ Día Sexto (El Beso):

Cuando despertó y bajó a desayunar con las demás chicas, ya en el colegio se había esparcido la noticia de que la noche anterior habían querido entrar a la biblioteca. La señora Pince estaba histérica y le comunicó al director y también a la profesora McGonagall que ese mismo día más temprano dos alumnos de Gryffindor habían falsificado una firma para sacar un libro de la sección prohibida. Asique la profesora estaba furiosa y convocó una reunión con todos sus alumnos, iba a haber una investigación a fondo hasta que los culpables fueran descubiertos. Esto puso a Black y a Vans en estado de terror absoluto, el problema ya era tan grave que si los descubrían los iban a echar del colegio. Por suerte la señora Pince no recordaba muy bien a ninguno de los dos pero dio una descripción bastante acertada de ambos. En Gryffindor no se hablaba de otra cosa y todos querían que los culpables se entregaran porque nadie quería ser acusado sin razón. Asique aquella mañana fue bastante movidita y desagradable.

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre excepto que Beth estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no sabía qué iba a hacer ahora que todo el mundo buscaba a los culpables y ella debía sacar ese libro de la biblioteca pero… si aparecía por allí la señora Pince la reconocería al instante. Estaba perdida. No quería pedirles ayuda a sus amigas por miedo a que lo tomaran mal y mucho menos a Black, después de la idea que había tenido y que los había metido en tantos problemas. No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir y de otra excursión nocturna ni hablar.

Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana, les quedaba más de una hora para el almuerzo asique las chicas se fueron a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo excepto Beth que decidió subir a la sala común de Gryffindor temerosa de que la señora Pince la viera y la reconociera. Apenas pasó el retrato de la señora gorda, se le acercó Black que se veía muy nervioso y preocupado.

_Vans… siento mucho lo que pasó_ se disculpó el chico en voz bien baja.

_ ¡No lo sientas tanto, Black, y gasta tu energía en pensar qué vamos a hacer! _le susurró Beth desanimada_ no sé cómo vamos a salir de ésta…

_Sólo tenemos que esperar que se calmen la cosas y…

_ ¡No seas ingenuo Black! La profesora está muy enojada. Si nos reconocieran o alguien hablara estaremos perdidos._ dijo Beth

_ ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Nadie va a hablar, mis amigos me prometieron…_dijo Sirius

_ ¡¿Les dijiste a tus amigos?! No puedo creerlo_ se lamentó Beth_ ¡Tarde o temprano alguien abrirá la boca!

_No, eso te lo aseguro. Jamás me delatarán_ dijo Sirius firmemente pero Beth seguía preocupada.

_Eso espero_ dijo al fin.

_Tú fuiste la que quiso entrar a la biblioteca anoche, ¿no?_ preguntó el chico.

_Sshhhhh sí, ¡pero no le digas a nadie!_ dijo Beth mientras miraba para todos lados por si alguien los escuchaba.

_Ya me parecía_ se rió Black_ ¿Olvidaste que ponían una alarma?

_ ¡No te rías! Sí, yo… Necesitaba urgente ese libro._ se explicó la chica desesperada_ y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer.

Pero en ese momento apareció Lupin por un extremo de la sala y llamó a Black. Los chicos no pudieron seguir hablando del tema y Beth subió a su dormitorio a pesar de que no había nadie allí pero al estar silencioso podía pensar mejor. Estuvo allí hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo y sacó como conclusión que la única manera de conseguir el libro era pidiéndole a alguien que le hiciera el favor. Pero a quién no se le ocurría, todos en Gryffindor estaban buscando los culpables y pedirle algo así a alguien era como revelarle la verdad. Se darían cuenta de inmediato.

Estaba esperando a sus amigas que llegaran así bajaba con ella al gran comedor pero como no llegaron tuvo que ir sola. Estaba por bajar por una escalera oculta que daba al cuarto piso cuando se dio cuenta que al pié de la escalera estaba un chico de Slytherin de cabello largo y oscuro. Era Snape que parecía como si estuviera espiando algo que había detrás del tapiz que sostenía semi abierto. No escuchó a Beth y ésta, con curiosidad, se acercó a él silenciosamente. Unos escalones detrás de él, pudo ver la escena que el chico contemplaba. Muy cerca de allí, en el corredor, estaban Lily y James. La chica se apoyaba contra la pared y parecía algo incómoda, mientras que Potter estaba frente a ella con una mano apoyada en la pared. Hablaban en susurros y poco se distinguía de su conversación pero parecía como si James se le estuviera declarando.

_ ¿Qué haces, Snape?_ le dijo de pronto Beth con una sonrisa burlesca.

Severus saltó del susto que se dio y soltó el tapiz que sostenía, dándose la vuelta.

_Ssshhhhhhh_ dijo llevándose el dedo a los labios.

_ ¿Qué miras?_ dijo la chica, sin bajar la voz, mientras reía. Bajó los dos escalones que lo separaban de él.

_ ¡Baja la voz!_ le dijo con desesperación. Pero sus susurros quedaron ocultos por la voz de James que provenía del corredor.

_ ¿Ese es quejicus?_ dijo Potter.

El tapiz dejaba entrever una pequeña ranura de las escaleras y James advirtió la presencia del chico pero no de Beth. Snape al escucharlo se asustó y se corrió unos pasos para quedar oculto, haciendo que Beth se aplastara contra la pared. Pero ya había sido visto y ocultarse no le sirvió de nada.

_ ¡Qué haces Snape! ¡Me pisaste!_ dijo la chica corriendo el pie. Mientras que Severus desesperado le hacía señas de que se callara.

_Shhhhhhhhhh por favor yo…_ dijo Snape pero se cortó en seco al escuchar la conversación que provenía de afuera.

_ ¡El imbécil de quejicus nos está espiando!_ dijo furioso Potter

_ ¡Hey no le digas así!_ dijo Lily comenzando una pelea con James. Mientras que del otro lado del tapiz Severus se ponía cada vez más nervioso y alterado. Beth que le importaba un pimiento si Potter los descubría allí o no, no comprendía por qué Snape actuaba así.

_Quítate del medio, voy a salir_ le dijo de pronto Beth.

_ ¡No, no puedes! ¡Si me ven, me van a matar!_ susurró desesperado Snape.

_Para tu información, ya te vieron_ le respondió Beth pero bajando la voz.

_Por favor, no…_ dijo Snape.

_ ¡Suéltame Evans! ¡Voy a matarlo!_ lo interrumpió Potter del otro lado del tapiz.

Snape que no quería ser descubierto espiando, o mejor dicho, le daba pánico que Lily descubriera que la espiaba cuando estaba con James, tomaba de una brazo a Beth para impedirle salir. Pero las cosas estaban llegando a un punto límite y decidió tomar medidas extremas.

_ ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!_ le dijo de pronto Beth forcejeando.

_Sssshhhhhh baja la v…._ dijo pero con los ojos desorbitados vio como James se acercaba al tapiz y estaba a punto de correrlo.

_ ¿Pero qué…?_ alcanzó a murmurar Beth antes de que Severus le estampara un beso en la boca para callarla y de paso disimular la situación.

Beth se quedó estupefacta y no atinó a hacer nada mientras Severus la besaba. James corrió a un lado del tapiz y junto a Lily se quedaron mirando la escena de los dos chicos besándose, totalmente estupefactos.

_ ¿Beth…?_ dijo Lily incrédula.

Snape abrió los ojos mirando a Beth a la cara y se puso rojo como un tomate. Luego se dio vuelta y, con la mirada inexpresiva que lo caracterizaría de adulto, se dirigió a los chicos.

_ ¡No hay privacidad en este colegio!_ les dijo fingiendo enojo.

Potter se había quedado con la boca abierta y al escucharlo se puso colorado de la vergüenza. Lily en cambio no dijo ni una palabra más, mirando con una expresión bastante rara a los dos, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Ehhh disculpen… nosotros… ¡ehhhhhh Evansssss! ¿A dónde vas?_ dijo Potter y al darse cuenta que Lily se iba salió corriendo tras ella.

Beth que no podía creer todavía lo que estaba pasando, miraba a Snape con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. Estaba desconcertada por la situación pero aún más porque se había sentido extraña. Creo que "atraída" sería la palabra, Beth al pensarlo se puso aún más colorada que antes. Eso no podía ser… era imposible. Era Snape, la persona que más había odiado en su vida. Adolescente o adulto, no importaba, en el fondo era la misma persona.

El chico en cambio con un profundo suspiro de alivio al ver que había zafado, se alejó de ella unos pasos pero al mirarla a la cara no supo qué decirle. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo así, más bien las chicas que conocía solían mirarlo con repugnancia y él siempre se había sentido feo y desagradable. Y normalmente huía de ellas. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Pero Beth no lo miraba así y eso lo desconcertó. En realidad lo miraba de forma muy extraña y él pensó que lo había hecho muy mal. Entró en pánico al imaginarse que Beth le tuviera repugnancia y que iba a golpearlo por lo que hizo. Pero la chica no hizo nada de eso.

_ ¿Qué fue eso...?_ dijo Beth al recuperar el habla.

_Perdón yo… ¡es que no te callabas!_ se explicó Severus con la cara colorada._ Y… iban a descubrirme…

_ ¡¿Estás loco?! Ellos van a creer que nosotros…_ dijo Beth pero se interrumpió con molestia.

_A mí no me importa_ dijo se pronto el chico con una expresión rara.

_ ¡A mí sí!_ dijo Beth apuntándolo con el dedo, estaba furiosa… primero Black… ahora Snape…_ ¡son mis amigos!

_ ¿Te molesta tanto?_ dijo Severus con una expresión de dolor en su delgado rostro. Creyó que le repugnaba a Beth y aquel pensamiento lo desilusionó mucho. Pero no se tomó el tiempo para analizar por qué se sentía así.

_Agggg ¡eres igual a Black!_ se enojó la chica y acto seguido corrió el tapiz y fue hacia el corredor. Snape la siguió desesperado con la capa ondeando tras él.

_ ¡Espera! ¡No le digas a nadie lo que me viste haciendo!_ dijo Severus.

_ ¿Y por qué no? ¿Cómo quieres que explique todo esto?_ le dijo Beth

_ ¡Por favor, Vans! Haré lo que me pidas pero no le digas nada a Li… a nadie_ dijo Severus preocupado.

_Agggg no puedo creerlo_ dijo la chica y siguió caminando. No se explicaba por qué se sentía tan furiosa con él.

_ ¡Vamos, Vans! No digas nada_ le rogó el muchacho siguiéndola_ por favor… haré lo que me pidas… haré el trabajo de pociones yo solo si quieres…

Beth se paró en seco, al escuchar la palabra "pociones" se le había ocurrido una idea. Se dio vuelta y lo miró a la cara con una expresión astuta. Snape aunque perplejo se animó un poco.

_ ¿Harías lo que te pidiera?_ le dijo la chica.

_Sí… lo que sea_ dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos. La expresión de ella lo intrigaba.

_Bueno yo… en realidad necesito un favor_ le dijo mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien por allí.

_ ¿Y qué será?_ dijo Snape.

_Pero no tienes que decirle a nadie… yo guardo tu secreto si tu guardas el mío_ le dijo la chica.

Severus asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Beth le contó que necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca que estaba en la sección prohibida pero no había podido conseguir un permiso de un profesor. Severus, que era muy inteligente en descubrir las cosas que estaban ocultas, captó el problema de fondo en un instante.

_ ¿No habrás sido tú la que entró en la biblioteca anoche?_ le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

_ ¡Ssshhhhhh!_ dijo desesperada la chica y muy sorprendida de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia un aula que estaba vacía.

_Sí, pero no lo cuentes… por favor_ dijo desesperada.

_Bien…_ dijo Snape_ no lo haré. Puedes confiar en mí.

Beth lo miró con atención, ya había confiado en Black y debido a eso le había ido muy mal. Confiar en otro muchacho no le agradaba mucho, y menos cuando Snape aparentaba ser menos confiable que Black. Pero bueno, las apariencias engañan a veces.

_Entonces… quieres que saque ese libro por ti_ dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba de un lado a otro_ pero no podré conseguir un permiso…

_ ¿Por qué?_ preguntó la chica sorprendida.

_Porque ningún profesor está dándolos, hasta que se solucionen las cosas allí_ dijo Snape_ aparte que no soy tan tonto como para pedirlo. Sospecharían al instante.

_Ohhh ¡no sabía!... ¿por qué todo es tan complicado?_ dijo como para sí misma mientras se sentaba en un banco y apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos.

_ ¿Qué libro es? ¿Y por qué es tan importante?_ le dijo Severus.

Beth pensó que el chico no se guardaba nada.

_Es un libro que necesito urgente porque… porque sí…_ dijo de pronto. No tenía idea cómo explicar su problema. Snape se molestó un poco.

_Me pides que me arriesgue por ti y aun así no quieres decirme nada…_ le dijo sorprendido.

_No es que…es difícil de explicar_ dijo Beth_ además que…

Pero se interrumpió. Severus cedió sin decir más nada.

_Está bien, te ayudaré, pero tengo que pensar cómo_ dijo Snape.

_Gracias_ le sonrió Beth.

Ambos estuvieron discutiendo cómo llevar a cabo aquello hasta que se dieron cuenta que si no bajaban al gran comedor iban a perderse el almuerzo. Apurados salieron para el lugar casi corriendo. En el vestíbulo se dieron cuenta que la gente al mirarlos murmuraba, ninguno sabía por qué hasta que una chica de Huffleppuff se burló de ellos en sus caras.

_ ¡Vaya Vans! ¡Qué mal gusto tienes!_ le dijo a Beth antes de entrar al gran comedor. La chica frunció el entrecejo.

_ ¿No hay privacidad en este colegio?_ murmuró Snape por segunda vez. No podía creer que la noticia se hubiera esparcido tan rápido, pero recordó que era James Potter el que los había visto y se sorprendió de haberse sorprendido.

Cuando un segundo grupito de chicos se burlaron de ellos al pasar, Severus se sintió muy incómodo y miró de reojo a Vans.

_ ¿Te molesta que piensen…? Bueno, tu sabes._ le preguntó a Beth.

_Mmmmm No_ dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, era la verdad.

Severus sorprendido le sonrió y luego se despidió de ella para irse a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin. Vans que tuvo que recorrer todas las mesas no pudo dejar de notar los comentarios y las risas que surgían de la gente al mirarla. Cuando pasó por la mesa de Ravenclaw y escuchó de unas chicas la palabra "Black", entendió todo. La gente debía creer que ella había dejado a Black por Snape y eso desconcertaba a todo el mundo. Pensó molesta por qué la gente no la dejaba en paz. Al ver un asiento frente a sus amigas, Mary y Alice, se sentó allí e iba a servirse estofado cuando desapareció la comida y aparecieron los postres. Desanimada tomó una tarta de manzana, algo tenía que comer. Estaba por llevarse la tarta a la boca cuando, al levantar la vista, vio que sus amigas la miraban fijo y de manera extraña.

_ ¿Qué…?_ les preguntó perpleja.

_Lily nos dijo que te vio besándote con quejicus_ le dijo Mary sin andarse con rodeos. La expresión de ambas chicas era de un profundo asco y de una total incredulidad.

_Ahhhhh si…._ dijo Beth comiendo apurada.

_ ¡¿Es cierto?!_ exclamó Alice estupefacta.

_ ¡¿Sales con quejicus?!_ dijo Mary.

_No, yo… no veo por qué tanto drama_ dijo Beth sin querer decir más.

Las dos chicas estaban perplejas. Sus caras de horror, incredulidad y profundo disgusto daban risa. Beth desvió la vista y vio cómo cerca de ella estaba Black y Potter discutiendo, el primero parecía furioso y el otro preocupado. De pronto Sirius golpeó la mesa con el puño esparciendo crema por todos lados. Se levantó, tomó un envase que tenía yogur de frutilla de la mesa, y se lo llevó con él. Recorrió todas las mesas hasta llegar a la de Slytherin y allí se dirigió a Snape, que estaba distraído, y le vació el yogur en la cabeza. Delante de todo el mundo. Severus se paró de golpe chorreando yogur por todos lados y cayó encima de Sirius golpeándolo. El alboroto que se armó fue impresionante. Todos los alumnos gritaban mientras que los profesores corrían hacia los chicos. Slughorn tenía el rostro desencajado por la ira y la profesora McGonagall gritaba más que nadie.

Beth y sus amigas, al igual que casi todos los chicos, corrieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver qué pasaba mientras que los muchachos eran separados y el profesor Flitwick pedía calma y silencio. Pronto apareció Dumbledore desde el vestíbulo con una expresión muy seria y a una seña de él ambos chicos, junto a sus jefes de casa, lo siguieron. Black tenía el labio partido y le salía sangre, mientras que Severus dejaba huellas de yogur a todo su paso y parecía furioso.

_ ¿Qué le pasó a Black?_ le preguntó Alice a James que estaba cerca. Mientras eran empujados por los chicos hacia sus lugares.

_Se enteró que Vans sale con quejicus_ dijo Potter con el ceño fruncido.

Alice y Mary se dieron vuelta y miraron a Beth, que estaba estupefacta.


	11. Día Sexto (El libro):

11_ Día Sexto (el libro):

Aquella tarde estaban en la mazmorra por comenzar la clase de pociones, cuando apareció Snape. Estaba de muy mal humor y fue a sentarse a su lugar de costumbre. Black apareció unos diez minutos después, pasó por al lado de Vans y ni siquiera la miró, parecía ofendido. James le preguntó, por lo bajo, como le había ido con el director y Sirius le gruño, como un perro enojado.

Cando estuvo por terminar la clase, el profesor Slughorn se refirió al trabajo que todos deberían entregarle pero…

_ ¡¿Nadie lo ha hecho?!_ exclamó incrédulo el hombre_ ¿Nadie? ¿Ni un solo grupo?

Los alumnos miraron el suelo, algo avergonzados. Nadie había logrado vencer sus problemas para hacer el trabajo en común. El profesor que aunque esperaba que alguno que otro grupo hubiera tenido dificultades, se quedó perplejo al descubrir que el problema entre ese grupo de alumnos era más grave de lo pensado. Se enojó mucho y se enojó en serio.

_Bueno… me parece que voy a tener que tomar otra clase de medidas_ dijo el hombre con profundo disgusto mientras caminaba entre los pupitres_ ¡Están todos castigados!

El murmullo en el aula ascendió de volumen ante esta noticia.

_ ¡Silencio! ¡Y nadie se va librar del trabajo! ¡Lo harán igual._ dijo el profesor Slughorn.

Los chicos lo miraron desilusionados, todos esperaban un castigo y lo preferían antes que hacer aquella tarea pero nadie se imaginó lo que les tenía preparado el profesor.

_ ¡Bien! Ahora quiero que se pongan las parejas en un mismo pupitre, de ahora en más vamos a sumarle a la clase de pociones otra media hora más…_ dijo Slughorn.

Los alumnos escandalizados empezaron a protestar, pero nadie más que Potter ya que tenía entrenamiento de quiddich luego de la hora de pociones.

_ ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!... ¡No me importa si tiene entrenamiento, señor Potter…! ¡Ni club de Encantamientos, señorita Mulciber!_ dijo el profesor Slughorn enojado_ ¡Basta ya!

El hombre esperó que la clase estuviera en silencio, aunque fuera un silencio impuesto y de mala gana.

_ ¿Ya se calmaron? Bien… esa media hora la vamos a ocupar para que cada grupo confeccione un diario con sus problemas._ Dijo el hombre y el pandemonio se desató en el aula, el profesor siguió casi gritando por sobre las voces de los alumnos_ harán una lista detallada de ellos y los expondrán en clase.

Todos los chicos gritaban o se reían, nadie podía creerlo. ¡A quién se le habría ocurrido hacerles hacer algo así! Y encima exponerlos frente a todos. ¡Iban a terminar matándose! Pero nada de lo que dijeron logró convencer al hombre para que cambiara de idea.

Sirius, como tantos otros, se imaginaba parado frente al aula diciéndole a Alecto que el problema que tenía con ella era que no le gustaba ni le agradaba, que a él en realidad le gustaba otra chica y que era Vans, aunque el imbécil de quejicus se la hubiera quitado. Ya veía la reacción de Alecto, que sacaría la varita y le lanzaría un maleficio a Vans, ya se imaginaba la cara de asco de Vans y la de Snape. Las burlas y los insultos que tendría que soportar cuando el rumor se esparciera por todo el colegio. Después de esto no nos debe sorprender lo horrorizado que estaba. Y muchos estaban igual, tantos años de mutuo odio, ocultaban muchos y complicados problemas.

_Vamos chicos, dejen de discutir. Ahora júntense con su pareja de trabajo._ dijo el profesor que pensaba que Dumbledore era un loco maniático al obligarle a él a hacer algo así. Ya que ese era el plan B del director.

Toda la clase se movió. Beth fue a sentarse con Severus que le hizo una mueca al verla. La chica también se preocupaba mucho por la tarea y lo que tendría que decirle a Snape… ¿Cómo haría para decirle que el problema que tenía con él empezaba desde hacía tanto tiempo… en otro tiempo, con su yo mayor? Imposible.

A una seña del profesor todos tuvieron que sacar un pergamino y ponerse a hablar de sus problemas. Lo cual fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que la clase se encontraba muda.

_Por favor, chicos... ¡Empiecen a escribir al menos!_ les dijo el profesor Slughorn ya casi fuera de sí.

No les quedó otra cosa que hacer que comenzar a escribir. Beth miró a Severus que la observaba con una expresión curiosa, expectante y con miedo. ¿Qué le diría? Se sentía culpable por tantas cosas. ¿Y qué le diría él a ella? No podía confesar aquel nuevo sentimiento que crecía dentro de él y que ella le inspiraba, y menos frente a la clase entera. ¿Y si ella le decía que lo odiaba? ¿Qué haría? Asique cuando la chica lo miró, Severus se puso muy nervioso.

_Apestas a yogurt_ le dijo Beth.

_Ah sí… no tenía ganas de bañarme_ dijo Severus algo más aliviado.

Beth frunció la nariz, no podía creer que no se hubiera lavado después de aquel baño de yogurt. Avery y Lily que estaban en el pupitre de enfrente lo escucharon y se dieron vuelta. Ambos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. Beth estuvo a punto de imitarlos pero notó que Snape se había molestado y prefirió no burlarse de él ya que todavía tenía que ayudarla con el libro.

_ ¿Qué pasó en el gran comedor? ¿Qué les dijo el director?_ le preguntó Beth a Snape para desviar su atención de los chicos que ya lloraban de la risa.

_El idiota de Black me odia porque… ¡porque tú le gustas!_ dijo Severus algo fuera de sí_ y…. y no deberías… a todas las chicas le gusta porque es lindo y eso pero… pero es cruel… y no sé qué se las da tanto de superior y….

_No hace falta que me lo digas, Severus_ lo cortó Beth y agregó_ no me gusta Black.

El chico, al escuchar su nombre y la última frase sonrió. En ese momento el profesor Slughorn los apuró con el trabajo, y el chico tomando una pluma dijo, con una sonrisa y demasiado optimista, que cual era el problema que tenían para escribirlo. Beth se quedó pensativa sin saber que decirle. Olvidándose completamente del director y de Black.

_Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema contigo_ dijo Beth mintiendo.

_ ¡No me mientas, Vans!... Cuando quería hablarte todos estos días huías de mí_ le dijo Snape cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¡Porque me atacaste!_ dijo Beth.

_Hey no fue así… ¡y me disculpé!_ dijo Snape_ aparte que antes de eso también huías cuando me acercaba a ti.

_Mmmmmmm

_ ¡Vamos, dime!... ¡ya sé! Es porque soy de Slytherin_ dijo Snape con el entrecejo fruncido.

_EHEHHhhhhhheeehhhh ¡sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Es por eso!_ dijo la chica sonriendo de alivio por la excusa que le ofreció el muchacho.

Snape se sorprendió de su actitud y no le creyó nada, sabía que le ocultaba algo más. La cara de Beth era demasiado obvia. De todos modos lo anotó en el pergamino luego de poner los nombres de ambos, como les había indicado el profesor. Luego se sumergieron en un largo silencio. Hasta que Beth abrió la boca.

_ ¿Y qué hay contigo? ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?_ dijo Beth pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase y todos a su alrededor comenzaron a levantarse aliviados y huyendo del lugar.

_Bueno… ¡adiós!_ dijo Severus que se paró tan rápido para irse que Beth sospechó que le pasaba algo.

_ ¡Espera! ¡No me has contestado!_ le dijo Beth mientras tomaba la mochila y salía corriendo tras él algo atrasada ya que chocó con Avery que estaba estorbando en el medio del pasillo.

Snape la ignoró y no se dio por aludido al escuchar su nombre mientras la chica lo llamaba, pero al notar que lo seguía todo el largo tramo hasta su sala común se paró en seco muy sorprendido, en mitad de un corredor. Y se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres?_ le dijo de pronto.

_ ¡Vaya que amable eres!_ dijo con sarcasmo Vans que venía corriendo y se veía agitada_ quería saber si vas a ayudarme con el asunto del libro.

_ ¡Ah cierto!_ dijo Severus que lo había olvidado por completo_ bueno cuando terminen las clases de la tarde…

_Ya terminaron… no tenemos más clases_ lo interrumpió Beth.

Snape la miró con molestia, ya sabía que no tenían más clases pero quería deshacerse de ella para poder hacer algunas cosas que tenía en mente.

_Tengo que hacer un trabajo para Transformaciones, cuando lo termine te busco y…_ dijo Severus.

_Yo lo hago por ti. Mientras tú vas a buscarme el libro_ propuso Beth que se daba cuenta que el chico quería evitarla y no iba a permitirlo.

Snape la miró sorprendido y no supo cómo zafarse.

_ ¡Bien! Voy a mi habitación a dejar la mochila_ cedió el chico y dándose media vuelta dobló por otro corredor, dándole la espalda.

Snape siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y estaba por decir la contraseña cuando notó que Beth lo había seguido hasta allí.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le dijo sorprendido.

_ ¡No te vas a escapar, Snape! ¡Te espero aquí!_ le dijo Beth mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Severus no podía creerlo.

_Me voy a tardar un poco. Por qué no vas al vestíbulo y…

_No importa… ve y has lo que tengas que hacer que yo te espero aquí mismo._ le dijo Beth molesta. Snape no iba a zafarse de ésta.

_ ¡Biennnn! Como quieras…_ suspiró el chico con profunda molestia y luego entró a la sala común de Slytherin.

Beth se quedó allí apoyada en la pared opuesta a la entrada de la Casa Slytherin, mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo. No iba a permitir que Snape se librara de su parte del trato, a ella le había costado mucho mantener su palabra y había tenido que soportar las burlas de la gente y las malas caras de sus amigas. Snape cumpliría con su parte del trato aunque ella tuviera que pasar la noche allí, algún día tenía que salir de su sala común y ella estaría ahí esperándolo para obligarlo a cumplir con lo que le había prometido.

Pasaron dos horas completas y el chico brillaba por su ausencia, mientras que Beth ya muy fastidiada estaba a punto de entrar y sacarlo de allí a la fuerza y de los pelos. Y lo hubiera hecho si el chico no hubiera aparecido unos cinco minutos después. Severus al ver a Beth sentada en el piso en el mismo lugar donde la vio por última vez se sorprendió mucho. Se había demorado a propósito para que ella se fuera y nunca pensó que aún iba a estar allí.

_ ¡Al fin apareces!_ le dijo Beth enojada mientras se levantaba del piso.

_Te dije que me iba a tardar_ dijo Snape y para justificarse agregó_ me estaba bañando…

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dos horas? ¡Pues te deberías bañar más a menudo!_ le dijo Beth que no le creía nada.

_ ¡Hey, me dijiste que apestaba a yogurt!_ dijo Severus.

_ ¿Te bañaste sólo porque yo te dije eso?_ se sorprendió la chica.

_Bueno… sí._ confesó Snape. Beth no podía creerlo._ de todos modos fue una suerte porque se me ocurrió una idea.

Y metiéndose la mano al bolsillo de la túnica sacó un pergamino arrugado y se lo mostró a la chica.

_ ¿Y eso?

_ ¡Esto es el secreto del éxito!_ dijo sonriendo Snape. Beth incrédula pensó que deliraba.

_A ver_ dijo y se lo quitó de la mano.

Era una nota del profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos. En donde decía en unas breves palabras que él, el profesor Flitwick, confirmaba que el alumno, Severus Snape, había cumplido con su castigo exitosamente. Y al final del pergamino estaba su firma.

_No entiendo nada_ dijo Beth confusa.

_ ¿No te das cuenta?_ dijo Snape quitándole el pergamino_ Flitwick me dio esto para que se lo llevara a Slughorn, pero él lo miró y no se quedó con la nota. ¡Y pensar que estuve a punto de tirarlo a la basura!

_Sigo sin entender…

_Mira, ¡tiene su firma! Lo único que tenemos que hacer es cortar la parte de arriba donde está la nota_ se explicó entusiasmado Severus y a continuación sacó su varita y con un encantamiento cortó esa parte dejando el pergamino con un espacio en blanco en la parte de arriba y al final la firma del profesor.

_Y ahora lo único que queda por hacer es anotar el libro que quieres de la sección prohibida ¡y listo!_ continuó Severus_ y por más que Pince le haga lo que le haga al pergamino nada ocurrirá porque la firma es original.

_Vaya Severus, ¡eres un genio!_ dijo la chica saltando de contenta.

Luego cediendo a un impulso, Beth lo abrazó. Snape se sorprendió y se puso algo incómodo. La chica lo soltó.

_ ¿Y todo esto se te ocurrió mientras te bañabas?_ le dijo de pronto Beth con curiosidad.

_ Ja sí… estaba pensando en ti_ dijo Snape sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía.

_ ¿Piensas en mí cuando te bañas?_ le preguntó Beth con una sonrisa un poco burlesca y medio en chiste.

_Sí… a veces_ respondió el muchacho distraído, sin advertir la cara de estupefacción de la chica ni el sentido y la burla que ocultaba la pregunta.

Beth se quedó perpleja y no podía creer que Snape le hubiera confesado que pensaba en ella cuando estaba en la ducha haciendo…

Como notó que ella no le contestaba la miró a la cara y, al ver su expresión y que había cambiado de color, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que había entendido ella. No había sido su intención.

_ ¡No! ¡No! Yo… no de esa forma_ trató de explicarse mientras se ponía intensamente colorado y muy nervioso.

_Mmmmmmm_ dijo Beth pero comenzó a reírse de la cara de pánico que tenía Snape. El chico también rió pero algo incómodo.

_Vamos… hay que ir a la biblioteca_ dijo al fin Severus para que Beth dejara de reírse y cambiaran de tema.

Se pusieron en movimiento y al encontrar, al fin, un aula vacía en el segundo piso entraron para planear qué harían. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato hasta que lo decidieron. Al anotar el nombre en el pergamino Severus desconfió de la chica de nuevo ya que no comprendía para qué quería ese libro ni por qué le ocultaba la razón. De todos modos cumplió con lo prometido y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, mientras que Beth subía a su sala común. No tenían idea cuánto tardaría Snape en retirarlo con las nuevas medidas que había en el lugar, ya que revisaban a todo el mundo cuando entraban y cuando salían. Sin embargo quedaron en verse en el vestíbulo para la hora de la cena.

Apenas entró a su sala común advirtió que sus amigas junto con el grupito de Black estaban discutiendo en un rincón apartado y al verla a ella se callaron de pronto. Beth no tuvo dudas de que estaban hablando de ella y para no meterse en ninguna discusión decidió ir a su dormitorio. Estuvo allí sin ser interrumpida, por suerte, ya que hacía la tarea atrasada que tenía y se estaba preocupando por si la iba a terminar a tiempo o no. De todos modos a la hora de la cena bajó al vestíbulo para encontrarse con Severus y averiguar cómo le había ido.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo Snape no estaba allí y estuvo un largo rato esperando hasta que por fin apareció con las largas cortinas de cabello oscuro moviéndose en su cara al ritmo de sus pasos apresurados. No traía nada en las manos y Beth se preocupó.

_Estuve hasta recién en la biblioteca…_ dijo Snape tratando de recuperar la respiración normal pero Beth lo interrumpió.

_ ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo te descubrieron?_ le dijo preocupada.

_No me descubrieron_ dijo Severus.

_Entonces… ¿entonces dónde está el libro?_ dijo Beth sorprendida, pero se alivió al ver que no los habían descubierto.

_No existe_ dijo el chico simplemente.

_ ¡¿Cómo?!_ exclamó Beth sin poder creerlo. Había pánico en su voz.

_Pince me dijo que no lo había oído nombrar nunca, a pesar de que lo estuvo buscando_ dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido_ y yo también lo busqué por todos lados. Pero nada…

_ ¡No puede ser!

_Pensé que te habías equivocado de nombre_ se sorprendió el chico_ le dije a Pince que el profesor seguro había cometido un error y que le iba a decir.

_ ¡No me he equivocado!_ dijo Beth con la voz muy aguda. Algo andaba mal…algo andaba muy mal.

_Seguro que sí, Vans. Piensa…_ dijo Severus exasperado_ ¡no hay ningún libro en toda la biblioteca con ese nombre! ¡Me lo dijo Pince!

_Yo… no se_ balbuceó la chica. No sabía qué decirle.

_Bueno… cuando recuerdes el nombre me avisas_ dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros_ ¿vienes a cenar?

_No… no tengo hambre_ dijo Beth y se despidió de él.

Aquel desagradable descubrimiento le había quitado el apetito y quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación para poder pensar sin que nadie la interrumpiera. Se sentía como si todo a su alrededor se desdibujase. Algo andaba muy mal con ella. Había creído en su teoría de que había viajado en el tiempo ciegamente y nunca se había puesto a pensar en las grietas inmensas que presentaba aquella locura. La primera que se le había venido a la mente mientras caminaba por los corredores del colegio y era la más desconcertante. Si ella hubiera viajado desde el futuro hacia el pasado, eso quería decir que en ese momento ella aún no había nacido. Y si ella no había nacido cómo era posible que todos allí parecían conocerla desde que entró al colegio. Era desconcertante. Quizás sí había perdido la memoria, quizás sí había inventado la existencia de June y Meg, de su equipo de quiddich, de todos sus otros amigos. O quizás, y ese pensamiento fue aún más aterrador, simplemente se hubiera vuelto loca.


	12. Día Séptimo (La confesión de Snape):

12_ Día Séptimo: (la confesión de Snape)

Se despertó sobresaltada, su cuerpo estaba mojado y ella no entendía porque. En la semioscuridad no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba y se asustó mucho. Se dio vuelta rápidamente e intentó incorporarse pero con una mano golpeó algo que había allí cerca. Se estrelló en el piso ruidosamente, era una botella de vidrio transparente con un líquido celeste, que se esparció por todo el piso. De pronto se prendieron las luces y se escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Beth reconoció al fin dónde se encontraba. Estaba en la enfermería aunque no pudo recordar por qué.

_ ¡Señorita Vans! ¿Se encuentra bien?_ le dijo una mujer al correr las cortinas que ocultaban su cama. Era madame Pomfrey que parecía preocupada.

_Sí, pero… ¿qué hago aquí?_ dijo Beth confusa.

_ ¿No recuerda? La trajo la profesora McGonagall porque estaba en su habitación con fiebre, delirando y gritando. No la podían despertar._ dijo la mujer mientras limpiaba el piso_ francamente fue aterrador…

_ ¡Ohh! Yo…_ balbuceó la chica pero se detuvo.

_Me alegro que esté mejor y despierta, señorita Vans… estuvimos a punto de llamar a Dumbledore._ dijo madame Pomfrey.

Beth no recordaba nada de eso, lo único que venía a su memoria era el espantoso sueño que había tenido. Aquella pesadilla que no acababa nunca. Era más o menos parecida a la que había tenido antes. Caminaba por los corredores oscuros del colegio, iba a la biblioteca y sacaba el libro, pero el libro estaba en blanco y a ello se le había unido una risa aguda y malvada.

Madame Pomfrey, luego de tomarle la temperatura y asegurarse de que ya estaba bien se fue para dejar que la chica descansara un poco. A Beth le costó mucho volver a dormirse a pesar de que la mujer le dijo que al otro día podría irse, ya que no había motivo para retenerla. Sin embargo tantas horas en vela sirvieron de algo, tuvo una idea…. Una revelación. O al menos así le pareció a ella. Si bien no podría recuperar el libro, ella lo había leído, lo que quería decir era que el poema estaba en su mente…. sólo debía recordar. Pero pensarlo y lograrlo eran cosas muy distintas. Sin embargo aún no se daba por vencida con respecto al libro, quería ir ella misma a buscarlo. No podía ser que simplemente no existiera.

Cuando la despertó madame Pomfrey con el desayuno al día siguiente, Beth sólo había dormido un par de horas pero se sentía mejor. Y no es que estuviera enferma sino que estaba preocupada y su carga se había hecho más leve con aquella "revelación".

Luego de desayunar se cambió y salió de la enfermería. Sus amigas estaban en la puerta esperándola para asistir a las últimas clases de la semana. Se alegraron de verla bien, ya que la noche anterior se habían preocupado mucho y al ver que nadie la podía despertar esa preocupación se había convertido en pánico. Por lo que al día siguiente hicieron lo que nunca, se despertaron al alba para poder ir rápidamente a la enfermería. Pero al llegar allí madame Pomfrey no las había dejado entrar y tuvieron que esperarla fuera.

Todas ya mucho más aliviadas se dirigieron a su primera clase del día que era Herbología y que se dictaba en los jardines del colegio. Apenas llegaron a la cola que se había formado para entrar a la clase de la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos se dieron cuenta de que había un gran alboroto entre los alumnos. Los chicos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff comentaban la nueva noticia que se había esparcido en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno, y que las chicas no sabían debido a que habían ido a ver a Beth a la enfermería sin desayunar antes.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Mary apenas llegaron.

_ ¿No se enteraron?_ dijo una chica de Hufflepuff_ se entregó Black.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo Lily sorprendida.

_Fue con la profesora McGonagall y le dijo que él había sido el que intentó entrar a la biblioteca y el que falsificó la firma_ explicó la chica.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dijo Beth perpleja.

_Ah ya me lo esperaba…él y Potter siempre andan buscando problemas_ dijo Lily con desprecio.

_ ¡Hey, yo no hice nada Evans!_ dijo un chico a sus espaldas. Era Potter que acababa de llegar junto a Lupin y Peter.

_He Potter, ¿y qué pasó, fue él solo?_ dijo un chico rubio de Hufflepuff con expresión burlesca.

_ ¿No decían que había una chica involucrada también?_ preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Amelia.

_No, no hay nadie más involucrado_ aclaró James Potter rápidamente.

_Fue él solo_ dijo Lupin con rotundidad casi al mismo tiempo.

Pero algo en la mirada que intercambiaron él y James, le confirmó a Beth que ambos sabían que ella estaba involucrada y todos la estaban protegiendo. Al parecer Black se lo habían hecho prometer.

_ ¿Y qué le pasará?_ preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

_No lo sabemos pero está con Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall estaba furiosa_ dijo Potter que se veía preocupado.

_Sí, nos mandó a que nos calláramos y nos fuéramos_ dijo Peter.

_No creo que lo echen del colegio pero…_ comenzó diciendo Lupin.

_ ¡No puede ser!_ lo interrumpió Mary perpleja.

_Mmmm es grave, quizás lo echen_ opinó un chico morocho de Hufflepuff que se llamaba Thomas.

_Esperemos que no_ dijo Lupin con un suspiro. Pero se veía muy preocupado al igual que sus amigos y eso asustó a los demás.

_ ¡Vamos adentro! ¡Adentro!_ exclamó la profesora Sprout que había llegado en ese momento y estaba entrando al invernadero tres. A continuación sus alumnos la siguieron de mala gana. Todos querían seguir discutiendo sobre Black.

Beth por su parte se sentía muy mal, todo había sido su culpa y ahora Black pagaría las consecuencias. Ella era la que había entrado a la biblioteca de noche y era la que debía estar en la dirección con Dumbledore, no Black. A parte que no se explicaba por qué lo había hecho y había mentido de esa manera para que nadie sospechara de ella. Beth se sentía muy culpable y no sabía qué hacer. Entonces cediendo a un impulso, tomó del brazo a Lupin para que se quedara rezagado detrás de la clase con ella y así poder hablar con él sin que nadie los escuchara. Cuando vio que nadie les prestaba atención decidió hablar. Lupin la miraba con curiosidad.

_ ¿Por qué Sirius hizo eso, Remus?_ le susurró Beth.

_Sirius se sentía muy mal porque estabas enojada con él y no le hablabas y luego…. Tú sabes… lo que pasó con Snape terminó de derrumbarlo. Entonces nos dijo que él había tenido la culpa y que tú lo odiabas o algo así porque ya no podías obtener un libro que necesitabas urgente. Entonces esta mañana temprano fue y le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que había sido él solo quien hizo todo para que tú no tuvieras más problemas_ explicó Lupin.

_ ¡Oh, no! No puedo permitirlo…_dijo Beth preocupada_ si lo echan del colegio será culpa mía.

_Ya no puedes hacer nada… hace tiempo que está en el despacho de Dumbledore_ dijo Lupin suspirando.

_Iré igual… ya mismo… quizás con suerte llego a tiempo_ dijo Beth con decisión mientras miraba su reloj.

_ ¡No espera!... no puedes…._ exclamó Lupin.

_ ¡Si lo echan por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré nunca Remus!_ lo interrumpió Beth mientras corría hacia el castillo.

Lupin la siguió desesperado y trató de detenerla pero fue en vano. Vans había tomado una decisión, no iba a permitir que aquello pasara. Era muy injusto para Black.

_ ¡Detente Vans! ¡Sirius quería protegerte! ¡Lo vas a arruinar!_ le decía Lupin.

_ ¡Dile a la profesora Sprout que ya vuelvo!_ dijo Beth ignorando lo que decía el chico.

_ ¡Por favor vuelve!_ gritó Lupin pero Vans ya había llegado al castillo.

Luego Beth entró al colegio mientras que Lupin dándose por vencido se devolvió hacia los invernaderos con la cabeza gacha. Pero cuando la chica llegó al pié de la escalera de mármol tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento, había hecho un esfuerzo enorme al subir la pendiente de los jardines y estaba exhausta. Y fue una suerte, porque de pronto apareció Black que venía desde el primer piso, e iba a bajar las escaleras de mármol cuando vio a Vans. Parecía bastante desanimado pero al ver a la chica sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Se veía muy guapo y unas niñas de tercero que estaban pasando por allí se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Una de ellas se llevó por delante la puerta por la que intentaban pasar y sus amigas se rieron como locas. Beth las ignoró.

_ ¡Qué hiciste Black!_ le dijo Beth al chico apenas lo tuvo cerca. Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido y bajó las escaleras. Como si estuviera esperando que ella lo retara.

_Nada…yo…_ comenzó a disculparse Black con incomodidad.

_ ¡No me digas que te han echado del colegio!_ dijo Beth angustiada. Que no se le ocurrió ni por asomo retarlo o algo parecido.

_No, no te preocupes_ le dijo Sirius sorprendido por su actitud ya que claramente esperaba otra cosa.

_ ¡Gracias a Dios!_ dijo Beth como para sí misma y se sentó en las escaleras.

El alivio que sentía era tan grande que se le notaba en cada rasgo de su rostro. Se había sentido muy culpable, como jamás en su vida.

_Me acabo de enterar de todo e iba a ir a hablar con Dumbledore… yo pensé que te iban a echar_ dijo Beth

_ ¿Ibas a confesar por mí?_ dijo Sirius sin poder creerlo.

_ ¡Por supuesto! Si te echaban del colegio por mi culpa no iba a poder soportarlo_ le dijo la chica. Sirius se sentó en las escaleras al lado de ella.

_Gra…gracias_ balbuceó el muchacho y, con timidez le pasó el brazo por los hombros, abrazándola mientras la atraía hacia sí.

_Lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas_ dijo Beth con sinceridad.

_No digas eso…. yo lo siento, en realidad esto fue culpa mía. No fui sincero contigo _se explicó el chico.

_ ¿Te castigaron mucho?_ preguntó Beth cambiando de tema.

_Sólo por un mes… pero no es nada importante_ dijo con despreocupación Sirius.

_Yo deberías estar castigada…_susurró a chica como disculpándose con él.

Y la conversación fue interrumpida por dos muchachos que aparecieron súbitamente en el vestíbulo y los vieron. Eran Malfoy y Snape que venían desde las mazmorras. El primero se limitó a burlarse de ellos y seguir adelante, con una mueca de asco en su pálido rostro. Severus sin embargo no lo siguió y se quedó mirando perplejo a los chicos que seguían sentados en las escaleras. Tenía en su rostro una expresión extraña que Beth no pudo descifrar.

_ ¡Quejicus!_ dijo Black parándose de golpe y con una expresión de odio en su rostro.

_Black_ dijo Severus adoptando la misma expresión.

Y todo pasó tan rápido que Beth sólo tuvo tiempo de pararse y correrse a un costado. Ambos chicos sacaron sus varitas rápidamente y se lanzaron maleficios a la cara. Malfoy, que iba ya por lo alto de la escalera, se dio vuelta al notarlo y bajó corriendo para ayudar a su amigo mientras sacaba su varita. Pero de pronto se tropezó con la capa y descendió los escalones que le quedaban rodando, cayendo luego a los pies de ambos chicos y perdiendo la varita que se deslizó por el piso.

_ ¡Estúpido Lucius!_susurró Snape al verlo tirado todo despatarrado en el suelo mientras desviaba un maleficio de Black para que no le diera a Malfoy. Ese buen gesto le costó caro, perdió unos segundos valiosos que le dieron a Black la oportunidad de quitarle la varita.

_ ¡Tú eres el estúpido, quejicus! ¡Me las pagarás!_ dijo triunfante Black mientras levantaba la varita para atacarlo. Snape desarmado e indefenso sólo atinó a retroceder unos pasos.

_ ¡No!_ gritó Beth colocándose frente a Severus con las manos levantadas.

_ ¡Quítate, Vans!_ dijo Black bajando la varita, molesto con la chica.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ gritó una mujer desde lo alto de la escalera. Era la profesora McGonagall.

Bajó hasta donde ellos estaban sin que ninguno de los chicos dijera nada, estaban aterrorizados.

_ ¡Malfoy, Snape, Black y Vans! ¡A mi despacho, ahora!_ dijo la profesora mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

A los chicos no les quedó otra que seguirla. Beth por una vez en su vida estuvo de acuerdo con Malfoy cuando le dijo a la mujer que él y Vans no habían tenido nada que ver. Fue apoyado por Snape y Black que se sentían culpables pero la mujer no los escuchó. Y así fue como Beth se ganó su primer castigo allí.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir del despacho de la mujer, luego de soportar una hora sus gritos, se fueron corriendo lo más lejos posible de allí. Malfoy se fue furioso después de gritarles un montón de cosas. Black que estaba ofendido con Beth por defender a Severus y muerto de celos por tal motivo, se fue después de dirigirles a ambos una mueca de desprecio. Cuando el chico se perdió por el corredor Severus tomó a Beth del brazo y la arrastró hacia un aula que estaba vacía.

_Gracias por defenderme Vans_ le dijo el muchacho.

_No hay de que… no puedo creer que Black te atacara cuando estabas desarmado_ dijo Beth con el ceño fruncido.

_Sí, es un cobarde... Y…... ¿Qué hacías con Black en las escaleras?_ le preguntó Severus tratando de disimular los celos pero le salió muy mal porque Beth se dio cuenta y quedó sorprendida.

_Nada_ dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape la miró levantando las cejas. Pensó que le ocultaba algo y temió que fuera algo por lo cual él sufriría. Si Beth empezaba a salir con Black, a él iba a dolerle mucho. La noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en ella. Se sentía culpable por no haber encontrado el libro que ella tanto necesitaba pero luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron a los sentimientos que la chica le estaba inspirando y quedó confuso. Se daba cuenta que ella le importaba y había comenzado a gustarle pero el rostro de su amor oculto aparecía sin darle tregua. Cada vez que pensaba en Vans, Lily aparecía en su mente. Al amanecer ya estaba muy confundido y no comprendía qué era lo que sentía por ambas chicas.

_ ¿Cómo nada?_ dijo finalmente Snape.

Beth le contó lo que había hecho el chico por ella y Severus se quedó muy sorprendido. Tanto que no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos hacia él… Lo detestaba con toda su alma.

_Fue muy noble de su parte_ comentó Beth

_ ¡No te dejes engañar Beth! Él sólo quiere que salgas con él… ¡El muy imbécil haría cualquier cosa!_ le largó Severus furioso y muy celoso.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Fue algo bueno!... ¿además por qué te importa tanto?_ dijo Beth molesta.

_Harás el ridículo si sales con él_ dijo Severus con maldad.

_ ¡¿Por qué me dices eso?!_ dijo Beth sorprendida y muy molesta.

_Siempre sale con una chica y luego con otra, ¡nadie le importa mucho!_ dijo Snape rojo de ira.

_ ¡Y a ti qué te importa si a mí se me da la gana de salir con él!_ exclamó Beth.

Severus que creyó que le estaba confesando sus sentimientos por Sirius no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Le dio la espalda rápidamente para que la chica no lo notara. En un solo instante se habían aclarado todas sus dudas sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

_No sabía que te gustaba Black_ le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

La chica que había quedado muy sorprendida por su actitud, al verlo en aquel estado, entendió todo lo que ocultaba el muchacho.

_Estás… ¿estás celoso?_ le dijo Beth sin ponerse a pensar en lo que decía. El chico se sobresaltó.

_Es obvio que no_ mintió Snape pero no le alcanzó ya que Beth no le creyó.

_No me gusta Black…. es sólo un amigo_ aclaró Beth para que no hubieran más dudas al respecto.

Severus se sorprendió y su actitud pareció cambiar, todo su cuerpo se relajó. Disimuladamente se secó la cara mientras tomaba el coraje necesario para hacer lo que se había propuesto.

_Me alegro._ dijo el chico sin mirarla a la cara.

_Po… ¿por qué?_ balbuceó Beth que se había puesto nerviosa.

_Porque… yo…. Me gustas mucho_ dijo finalmente el chico. Le daba la espalda y se había puesto intensamente colorado. Sus manos temblaban.

Beth al escucharlo también se puso colorada. Luego de que Severus la había besado en las escaleras se había empezado a sentir extraña en su presencia y nunca había adivinado el verdadero nombre de ese sentimiento nuevo que ahora se daba cuenta de que era amor. El miedo que el chico le inspiraba había quedado en el pasado. De todos modos guardó silencio porque no supo qué decirle.

_Sé que yo no te gusto y…_ dijo el chico al interpretar su silencio equivocadamente. Estaba muy dolido y otra vez tenía los ojos mojados.

_Te equivocas_ lo interrumpió Beth tan nerviosa como él_ yo… a mí también me gustas.

Snape se dio la vuelta totalmente estupefacto para mirarla a la cara, no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero aquello lo llenaba de felicidad. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y al principio pensó que era un chiste. Pero luego al mirarla a la cara y ver su actitud se dio cuenta de que le decía la verdad. Se quedó inmóvil en el lugar por la sorpresa pero después le sonrió a la chica y se aceró a ella. Luego tomándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos la besó. Beth temerosa retrocedió unos pasos apartándose de él y luego salió del aula dejando a Severus con cara de no entender nada. Cuando hubo dado varios pasos por el pasillo, salió corriendo a toda pastilla. No comprendía por qué actuaba así pero estaba avergonzada.


	13. Día Séptimo (El Poema):

13_ Día Séptimo (el poema):

En el almuerzo de aquel día estaba muy distraída y sus amigas notaron que algo le pasaba. Beth no había querido contarles nada de lo que pasó con Severus porque intuía que nada bueno saldría de aquella revelación. En cambio sí les había contado sobre el castigo que tendría que cumplir aquella tarde junto a Malfoy, Snape y Black. Snape también estaba distraído aquel almuerzo y miraba continuamente hacia dónde estaba Beth sentada. Sonreía y eso era algo muy extraño en él, pero aún estaba preocupado por cómo había actuado la chica.

Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron como de costumbre, exceptuando la clase de Adivinación donde Beth se quedó dormida y roncando tan indignamente que le resultó muy difícil convencer a la profesora para que no la castigara ya que se molestó mucho. Sin embargo la mujer le dio otra oportunidad pero la cargó con tantos deberes como para ocuparle las tardes durante un año entero. Cuando terminaron las clases las chicas se dirigieron a su sala común a descansar, excepto Beth que debía cumplir su castigo con McGonagall, asique se dirigió a su despacho luego de despedirse de sus amigas. Iba de mala gana pero no le quedaba otra que cumplir.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de la profesora ya estaban allí esperándola Malfoy y Snape. Ambos con cara de haberse peleado entre ellos. Malfoy ni siquiera la miró y Severus al verla se puso intensamente colorado y la saludó con un gesto de la mano. Poco después apareció Black muy serio, casi junto a la profesora McGonagall. La mujer venía de muy mal humor ya que en su clase de Transformaciones de primer año uno de los niños había convertido su tintero en una araña gigante, sólo Dios sabe cómo, y había causado un pandemonio en su salón. Hasta que la profesora, luego de calmar a sus alumnos, pudo capturarla con su ayuda y así volver a transformarla en tintero.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacen acá?_ les preguntó la mujer sorprendida al verlos parándose en el medio del corredor.

_Nos dijo que viniéramos, profesora, por el castigo…_ dijo Black sorprendido.

_ ¡Oh, cierto!_ dijo la profesora McGonagall golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano_ lo había olvidado por completo.

Luego les indicó que entraran a su despacho y que la esperaran allí unos minutos mientras ella iba a la sala de profesores.

_No tardo_ dijo la profesora y agregó al irse_ Y nada de pelear…

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza. La advertencia estaba de más ya que ninguno quería ni remotamente que los volvieran a castigar por andar peleando otra vez. Cuando salió la profesora, el silencio en el despacho fue total. Ninguno de los chicos hablaba y ni se miraban entre ellos siquiera. Se habían parado en lugares apartados de la habitación. A los escasos minutos volvió a aparecer la profesora McGonagall. Venía más aliviada.

_Bien chicos, van a cumplir el castigo con el profesor Slughorn en una de las mazmorras. Lo encontré en la sala de profesores y resulta que necesita ayuda para preparar unos ingredientes de pociones_ dijo McGonagall con un suspiro_ los está esperando allí.

Asique dicho esto fueron directamente a la mazmorra de pociones, los cuatro en silencio. Malfoy iba molesto, aunque molesto era poco para describir su estado de ánimo, ya que parecía furioso con Severus por tener que cumplir ese castigo que no merecía. Snape caminaba nervioso y, aunque le sonrió a la chica cuando sus miradas se encontraron en un par de ocasiones, su actitud era tan osca y silenciosa como siempre. Ni siquiera Black le hablaba a Beth, estaba muy pensativo y parecía un poco ausente. Ella misma se sentía desganada, había sido un largo día, casi no había dormido y habían pasado muchas cosas importantes. Había estado pensando en Severus y en qué le diría si el chico le preguntaba si quería ser su chica o si le preguntaba por qué había actuado así cuando la besó. Pero su mente pronto se desvió al tema que más le preocupaba en ese momento: el poema del libro. Necesitaba recordarlo, eso lo sabía, y se estaba esforzando en ello con toda su alma. Al llegar a la mazmorra de Slughorn sus pensamientos debieron volver a algo más terrenal ya que al pararse de repente Black se lo llevó por delante. Se apartó de él avergonzada mientras se sobaba la nariz que le dolía por el golpe.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó el chico dándose vuelta.

_Si… perdón_ dijo Beth pero en ese momento Malfoy la apartó a un lado y tocó la puerta de la mazmorra. Del otro lado se escucharon pasos.

_Pasen chicos… pasen_ les dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta_ ¡gracias a Merlín que me encontré con la profesora McGonagall! Iba a necesitar ayuda hoy.

Al entrar vieron que en el medio del salón se encontraba un profundo contenedor con unos animales que al parecer estaban muertos y al lado de él varios baldes vacíos. El olor que había era asqueroso.

_Bueno, hoy me ayudarán a destripar ratas_ dijo el hombre entusiasmado_ las tripas de rata son muy importantes para la preparación de pociones y…

Pero Beth no lo escuchaba ya que estaba horrorizada de lo que tenía que hacer. Nada en el mundo habría logrado que hiciera aquel trabajo excepto…el deber. No quería ganarse otro castigo y, al parecer, los otros chicos pensaban igual. Totalmente desanimada dejó la mochila en el piso y se sentó en una silla con un balde a sus pies. A los minutos de comenzar estaba asqueada y luego le dieron nauseas al ver la carnicería que se esparcía por todo el lugar. Y no era la única. Malfoy ya había salido corriendo al baño a vomitar y Black parecía a punto de seguirlo ya que su cara estaba tan verde como un pepino. Parecía que el único que guardaba la compostura era Snape, que hacía el trabajo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo y escuchaba al profesor con atención y admiración.

Luego de una larguísima media hora Beth ya no daba más de las náuseas y del olor que se había esparcido por toda la mazmorra, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea salvadora. Debía evadir su mente hacia otras cosas que no fueran las ratas que sostenía y mucho menos sus tripas. Asique se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en recordar el poema. Y así pasaron los minutos y luego otra media hora, y la chica seguía pensando en lo mismo casi sin ver lo que hacía. Recordaba una y otra vez cuando se le cayó el libro al piso y al recogerlo lo abrió, el poema que era extenso, sus extraños dibujos. Sabía que hablaba del tiempo y…. ¿algo sobre el viento? Pero no recordaba los versos exactos.

_ Profesor, ¿cuándo podremos irnos?_ preguntó Malfoy tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Su cabello lacio siempre peinado impecablemente parecía un nido de pájaros. Su cara estaba ligeramente verde, al igual que la de Black.

_Cuando hayan terminado con la última rata, lavado el recipiente, los baldes, etc… ¡ah! Y el piso de la mazmorra, claro, no podemos dejarlo en el estado en que está_ dijo Slughorn con las manos en la cintura. Los estaba ayudando, pero estaba más concentrado en hablar que en las ratas y no avanzaba mucho.

Los chicos lo miraron horrorizados, quedaba tanto trabajo que hacer que pensaron que iban a estar toda la noche ahí. Beth con un suspiro tomó la siguiente rata y siguió trabajando con paciencia. Mientras pensaba en el poema. De pronto, y sin nada que anticipara aquella revelación, recordó todo. Cada verso, cada palabra… la rata que tenía en la mano cayó al piso.

"Sutil visitadora que llegas de repente con el viento,

¿Deseas jugar con magia y con la velocidad del tiempo?

Cuidado con lo que hagas te lo advierto,

No me leas hasta el final sin motivo.

Ya que lo que darás no es lo mismo que recibes,

Porque el destino puede estar escrito

O se puede estar por escribir tan solo si tú lo decides."

Mientras tanto pensaba…." ¡El día que lo leí había mucho viento! Lo recuerdo muy bien, el viento silbaba por los corredores pero… pero cómo puede ser que el libro lo supiera… ¿el libro podía pensar? Eso no sólo era imposible si no que ¡era ridículo!... Aunque con magia uno nunca sabía." "Me advirtió que no lo leyera hasta el final sin un motivo… ¡qué tonta fui!" "Emmmmm ¿jugar con la velocidad del tiempo? ¡Yo no quería jugar con nada!... sólo hacer el trabajo de pociones." "El destino puede estar escrito o se puede estar por escribir… ¡demonios! ¡Estoy forjado mi propio destino! Eso quiere decir…quiere decir que si cambio algo aquí, eso repercutirá en mi futuro... O en mi tiempo, mejor pensado." " ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué he hecho!"

"El tiempo pasa por delante y ya va con mucho atraso

Nada es infinito y los segundos son escasos

Pero por mucho que te esfuerces e intentes evitarlo

Las horas pasan, pesan, pisan, dejando una huella

tan perdurable como las mismas estrellas.

Lo único que necesitas para terminar es ser fuerte

El tiempo, te devolverá lo que te quitó la suerte."

Pensaba Beth… "¿El tiempo pasa y ya va con mucho atraso? Las horas pasan dejando un huella perdurable. ¿Qué significa eso?... Supongo que desde ese momento empezó a funcionar la magia… pero no veo nada más allá de eso." "Lo que necesito para terminar es ser fuerte…obviamente, ¡cualquiera en esta situación se volvería loco!... y yo estuve a punto." "El tiempo me devolverá lo que me quitó la suerte… ¡¿qué?! ¡Qué demonios quiere decir! Aggggg ¡no entiendo!... mmmmmm ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa!" "Bien, me doy cuenta que hay una razón por la que acabé exactamente en este tiempo, el día, la hora" "Hay una razón… para todo hay una razón pero… no sé… no sé…." "Algo que me quitó la suerte me lo devolverá el tiempo…. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué me quitó la suerte?...estoy dando vueltas en círculo. ¡No entiendo nada!."

"Porque cada paso que doy hacia delante,

Doy varios hacia atrás para ver lo que pasaba antes.

Y si los sueños caen como un manto, lo siento,

Al igual que la vida se lo llevo todo el viento.

Te lo advierto no vayas a quedarte sin memoria

El olvido no es ninguna victoria

es tan sólo una forma de burlarse de la historia."

En la mente de la chica…. " Doy pasos hacia atrás para ver lo que pasaba ante... me importa un comino lo que pasaba antes… ¿para qué querría yo hacerlo? Agggg ¡cada vez entiendo menos!" "A ver… ¡piensa! Si conecto con el verso anterior dice: el tiempo te devolverá lo que te quitó la suerte… la suerte me quitó algo muy importante en el pasado…por eso yo querría ver lo que pasaba antes para… ¿para enterarme de lo que me quitó la suerte? ¡¿Qué?! Jajajaja eso es…. ¡Eso es ridículo! Yo no nací en este tiempo… ¿cómo podría la suerte quitarme algo de éste tiempo?" "Pero… pero yo aquí me estoy forjando mi propio destino y si… ¿y si hay algo que pasó aquí, en este tiempo, fue lo que perdí? ¿Qué será lo que me devolverá el tiempo?" "¿He perdido algo?" " ¡Haaaaa no entiendo!" "Piensa, piensa, piensa…algo perdí… o todavía no… no sé". Sigamos… " Y si los sueños caen… mis sueños definitivamente se estrellaron, ¡ya ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí!" "Al igual que la vida, se lo llevó todo el viento…. Bien eso es obvio. Mi vida cambió definitivamente. ¡Ohhhh eso quiere decir! ¡Mi vida ya no será igual!...claro, ya que me forjo mi destino aquí…" "Y mis sueños tampoco serán los mismos." "Bien eso lo entiendo." "Te lo advierto… ¡Agggg otra advertencia! ¿Por qué no les presté atención?... Te lo advierto no vayas a quedarte sin memoria, el olvido no es ninguna victoria… ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Me costó mucho recordar!... bien… ¡bien mal! Definitivamente en eso fallé… era muy importante recordar y yo no pude." "Bueno…espero que no sea tarde…" "Es una forma de ¿burlarse de la historia?... Ja! Ja! ¡Qué risa me da!... ¡qué estupidez! El libro se burla de mí… ¡todo el maldito universo se está burlando de mí!" "Ya me siento peor… ¡soy una tonta!"

"Asique estás advertida, recuérdame te lo ruego

Tienes diez días para revertir el juego

Debes ser veloz y cambiar lo que más temas

Porque si no lo consigues habrá grandes consecuencias,

y como una radio que cambia de frecuencia,

poco a poco desaparecerás de la existencia."

Pensaba Beth mientras su rostro sudaba de miedo… "No me olvides te lo ruego… ¡Ba! Tantas advertencias y ruegos…no sirvieron de nada… ¡porque soy una maldita estúpida!" "No te enojes contigo misma y piensa…piensa." "Tienes diez día para revertir el juego…..¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Sólo diez días? ¿Y cuántos días pasaron ya?... emmmm A ver… ¡Cielos! ¡Pasaron ya casi 7 días! No…. No… ¡no puede ser! ¡Me quedan tan sólo tres días para resolver esto! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Menos mal que recordé! Menos mal…." "Debes cambiar lo qué más temas… ¡¿qué?!... pero… pero le temo a muchas cosas… ¿qué será exactamente?" "¡No puede ser! No sé qué es, ¡ni se me ocurre nada! ¿Qué voy a hacer?" "¡Tranquila! ¡No te desesperes!... piensa…piensa, por algo estás en el tiempo en qué estás... eso es un hecho, algo pasó aquí…. Que perdiste…y algo tienes que cambiar aquí, algo a lo que le temes tanto… algo a lo que le temías antes…Pero… ¡¿pero qué será?!"…. "Y si no lo consigo habrá grandes consecuencias… ¡Oh no! ¿Qué? ¡Estoy muerta!..." "Y como una radio que cambia de frecuencia... ¿que el tiempo cambia de frecuencia?... ¿qué quiere decir?... que el tiempo cambiará… luego de esos diez días si yo no he cambiado lo que más temo…el tiempo de todos modos cambiará tal cual lo hizo antes…. ¿Pero eso me llevará a mi tiempo o qué?" " ¡Poco a poco….desaparecerás de la existencia! ¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Moriré?!... ¿Qué?... ¡No puede ser!" "El tiempo cambiará al finalizar los diez días y volveré a mi tiempo si cumplo con lo que dice pero… ¿y si no he cambiado lo que más temo?…entonces… ¡entonces desapareceré de la existencia!...eso quiere decir que… ¡¿Moriré?! Ohhhhhhh noooooo ¡¿qué he hecho?! ¡Por qué leí ese maldito poema! ¿Qué haré ahora?".

Beth, con el rostro blanco como el papel, se levantó de golpe de la silla en la que estaba y empezó a gritar como loca mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

_ ¡Nooooo, no puedo morir! ¡Voy a moriiiirrrrrr! No entiendo nadaaaaa…. ¡y si no lo hago morireeeee!_ decía fuera de sí_ ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!

Los tres chicos y el profesor al escucharla dieron un salto del susto. La miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca, ya que no entendían qué era lo que le pasaba y por qué gritaba de aquella manera. Ni por qué pensaba que se iba a morir.

_ ¡Señorita Vans! ¿Qué pasa?_ le dijo el profesor Slughorn acercándose a ella muy preocupado y perplejo.

_ ¡Beth! ¿Qué…?_ dijo Severus que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa sin saber qué hacer.

_ ¡Cálmese! ¡No va a morir!... ¿por qué estaría por morir?_ le decía el profesor que no entendía nada_ ¡nadie va a morir en mi salón de clases!

El profesor Slughorn la tomó de los hombros intentando calmarla pero Beth lloraba tan descontroladamente que le resultó imposible. Lo único que consiguió fue que dejara de gritar y que se sentara en una silla. La chica apenas los escuchaba ya que su mente seguía en el poema y en el terror que le causaba.

_Vamos a la enfermería señorita Vans…_ dijo el profesor tomándola de un brazo para que lo siguiera pero la chica se opuso.

_Noooo, ¡no quiero! ¡No va a servir de nada porque voy a morir igual!_ sollozaba Beth tapándose con las manos la cara.

_ ¡No vas a morir, Vans!_ le dijo Black que estaba estupefacto.

_ ¡Nadie va a morir, señorita Vans! ¡Cálmese, por favor!_ dijo Slughorn casi al mismo tiempo.

_Tranquila Beth_ susurró Severus mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

_Señor Malfoy, vaya a la enfermería y dígale a madame Pomfrey que baje con una poción para los nervios_ le ordenó el profesor Slughorn_ yo aquí no tengo nada…

El chico salió del aula corriendo. Estaba perplejo, al igual que los demás, y pensaba que Vans se había vuelto loca por lo que se alegraba de salir de allí.

_Voy a morir…. ¡Voy a morirrrr!_ susurraba Beth desconsoladamente meciéndose de atrás hacia delante.

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso, Vans?...no vas a morir_ le dijo Black que estaba asustado.

_Déjela tranquila, señor Black. Evidentemente ha tenido un colapso…_ le advirtió el profesor_ Nadie va a morir señorita Vans.

Sirius le contó al profesor Slughorn que Beth se había dormido en la clase de Adivinación y que sus amigas dijeron que había estado en la enfermería la noche anterior porque gritaba y nadie la podía despertar.

_ ¿Pero estaba enferma?_ dijo el hombre preocupado.

_No sé… dijeron que había estado con fiebre pero que esta mañana se había recuperado completamente_ dijo Black

Los tres la miraron muy preocupados. Era evidente que algo le pasaba a Vans. El profesor se asustó pero no más que Severus. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y tenía terror de que fuera a pasarle algo malo. Vans se había estado comportando muy raro desde esa última semana. Quizás el maleficio que le había hecho Avery le hubiera causado algún daño que aún no descubrían.

_Hay que llevarla a la enfermería_ dijo Severus con rotundidad e ignorando al profesor la tomó del brazo y la obligó a pararse. Y hablando más dulcemente agregó_ Vamos Beth.

_Está bien_ cedió la chica parándose. Se había calmado un poco y se dejó llevar por Severus. Confiaba en él.

_Yo…bien vamos…_ dijo el profesor Slughorn que se había quedado perplejo por la conducta del chico.

Los cuatro salieron de la mazmorra, comenzaron a subir las escaleras y luego por los corredores hasta la enfermería. En el camino se encontraron con Malfoy que se había quedado hablando con unos amigos suyos de Slytherin. Comentándoles lo que había pasado en la mazmorra con Vans y sin acordarse de que tenía que ir a avisar a madame Pomfrey. La chica no le importaba mucho sinceramente, sólo la noticia que tenía que esparcir por el colegio. Estaba seguro que Vans se había vuelto loca. El profesor lo retó duramente y le ordenó a que fuera a limpiar el aula donde habían estado destripando ratas. A Malfoy no le quedó otra que obedecer y bajó hacia la mazmorra de mala gana y refunfuñando con pésimo humor.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería el profesor Slughorn le explicó a madame Pomfrey lo que había pasado mientras la chica cumplía un castigo. La enfermera se preocupó al igual que el hombre y recomendó avisarle a la profesora McGonagall. Asique Black fue el encargado de ir y hablar con ella. La mujer obligó a Vans a recostarse y, luego de tomarse una pócima calmante, Beth se quedó profundamente dormida.


	14. Día Octavo(La pelea de Sirius y Severus)

14_Día Octavo (la pelea de Sirius y Severus):

Al otro día Beth Vans despertó en la enfermería muy tarde aquella mañana. La fuerte luz del medio día que entraba por una ventana cercana le daba en plena cara y se acomodó mejor en la cama para poder evitarla. Estuvo un rato en silencio tratando de volverse a dormir pero luego escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban. Era madame Pomfrey, tenía profundas ojeras y lucía muy preocupada. Sin embargo al ver despierta a la chica le sonrió. La noche anterior había dormido muy poco y casi no había descansado. Se había entrevistado con McGonagall y luego más tarde con Dumbledore. Nadie comprendía qué era lo que pasaba con aquella alumna pero se propusieron vigilarla mejor. Sin embargo la chica había pasado una buena noche, había descansado y no había tenido sueños extraños.

_Buenos días señorita Vans, ¿cómo se siente hoy?_ la saludó la enfermera mientras iba hacia la ventana y corría la cortina para que no le diera la fuerte luz en la cara.

_Buenos días. Bien, creo que ya estoy mejor_ dijo Beth somnolienta y bostezando, luego agregó_ señora Pomfrey, ¿qué hora es?

_Son más de las doce del mediodía_ dijo la mujer mientras controlaba que no tuviera fiebre y le tomaba el pulso.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡He perdido toda la mañana!_ exclamó Beth sobresaltada.

Le quedaban sólo tres días. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo durmiendo como un gato perezoso, tenía que salir de ahí y ponerse a pensar en el enigma del poema lo antes posible. De pronto se incorporó en la cama, tratando de levantarse.

_ ¿A dónde cree que va, señorita Vans?_ dijo madame Pomfrey tomándola del brazo para volverla a acostar.

_Señora yo… ¡tengo que hacer algo urgente!_ dijo Beth preocupada.

_ ¿Ah sí? Pues no va a ir a ningún lado. ¡Anoche tuvo un serio colapso emocional!_ dijo madame Pomfrey molesta tratando que se recostara.

_Pero… pero señora yo…_ discutió Beth.

_No me obligue a darle otra poción para dormir, señorita Vans_ dijo madame Pomfrey firmemente_ ¡se quedará aquí hasta que yo lo ordene!

Beth se sintió derrotada y cedió volviéndose a acostar. Se daba cuenta que pelear con la mujer no iba a servirle de nada y no quería pasarse el día durmiendo, si la obligaba a tomarse la poción. Tenía que resolver aquel misterio y necesitaba su mente despierta y clara. Madame Pomfrey se calmó un poco al ver su actitud y la dejó sola, con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras iba en busca del desayuno que en realidad se había convertido en almuerzo por la hora.

Beth se quedó tranquila, al menos le daba tiempo para pensar en lo que le obsesionaba en ese momento: el enigma del poema. Luego de un rato apreció la mujer con la bandeja del almuerzo y el apetito que tenía Beth espantó todos sus temores. Pero poco le duraría la tregua porque al poco tiempo ya estaba pensando en lo mismo y no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Todo era una verdadera locura y que haya sido por error al leer aquel libro la sacaba de quicio. Estuvo varias horas sólo en compañía de sus pensamientos ya que madame Pomfrey no había permito que sus amigos la fueran a visitar, aunque las chicas habían armado un verdadero alboroto en la puerta de la enfermería, pero madame Pomfrey no las dejó entrar.

El profesor Dumbledore había aparecido y conversado con ella sólo unos minutos y al verla bien se había retirado pero con la recomendación de que permaneciera en la enfermería hasta la tarde. Recomendación que tenía todo el peso de una orden, y la chica no pudo discutir ni se atrevió a hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de decirle a ese amable anciano lo que le pasaba pero creyó que iba a pensar que se había vuelto totalmente loca y que probablemente iba a terminar en el hospital San Mungo. Asique, aterrada con la idea, decidió no decir nada. A la profesora McGonagall la vio en más ocasiones ya que la mujer estaba realmente preocupada y, como Beth le dio una pobre explicación de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior mientras estaba castigada, no se daba por vencida de descubrir la verdad. Su intuición le decía que había algo que Vans les estaba ocultando a todos.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la enfermería aquella tarde fue a regañadientes de madame Pomfrey que pensaba que todavía podía repetirse lo que le había pasado y no estaba segura de dejarla ir. Pensaba que sus ataques emocionales tenían algo que ver con el maleficio que recibió y quería vigilarla mejor. De todos modos Beth se alegró mucho, había dormitado demasiado y, en el enigma que debía resolver, no había progresado absolutamente nada. El problema estaba en que no tenía idea a qué se refería con eso de que debía cambiar lo que más temía. Le temía a muchas cosas y no daba con la clave para descubrirlo.

Al salir de la enfermería pensó que a lo mejor sus amigas la estaban esperando fuera y se llevó una gran desilusión al no encontrarlas allí. Miró la hora, por si ya había toque de queda, pero se sorprendió al ver que todavía era temprano. Muy desilusionada, comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común segura de encontrarlas allí.

Caminaba por el quinto piso y tan distraída estaba en compañía de sus pensamientos que poco se fijaba en lo que la rodeaba. Dobló por un pasillo que estaba lleno de aulas silenciosas, ya que no se daba clases allí. De pronto escuchó un grito y gente discutiendo, circunstancia que la devolvió a la realidad.

_ ¡Eres un id$#%ta!_ gritaba un chico desde una de las aulas vacías. Beth frunció el ceño y siguió adelante.

_ ¡Tú eres el id$#%ta! ¡Deja en paz a Vans!_ gritaba otro chico.

Beth al escuchar su nombre se paró en seco en medio del pasillo, totalmente sorprendida. Los chicos seguían discutiendo pero poco se escuchaba entonces Beth se acercó a la puerta mientras miraba para todos lados por si venía alguien. No estaba segura de lo que hacía y sabía que estaba mal, por lo que se sintió nerviosa y culpable. De todos modos con mucha curiosidad se acercó a la puerta del aula y se apoyó en la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que hablaban.

_ ¡Estoy seguro que le has hecho algo quejicus!_ decía furioso uno de los chicos. Era Sirius Black.

_ ¡Te he dicho mil veces que yo no le hice nada!_ gritaba Severus fuera de sí

_ ¡Algo le pasó a Vans y estoy seguro que tú eres el culpable!_ decía Sirius.

_ ¡No sé qué fue lo que le pasó! Pero yo no…_ decía Severus.

_ ¡Te juro que si yo me llego a enterar de que tuviste algo que ver me las pagaras! ¡No te imaginas de lo que soy capaz!_ gritó Black furioso.

_ ¡Ohhhh no me digas! ¡Estoy temblando!_ se burló Severus.

_ ¡No me provoques!_ gritó fuera de sí Sirius.

_ ¡Baja eso Black!_ dijo Snape y agregó con una voz suave y peligrosa_ no querrás tener un duelo conmigo.

Beth se asustó, eso sonaba más como el profesor Snape que ella conocía que como Severus, y no tenía dudas de la peligrosidad de la situación. Dudó si intervenir o no.

_Sé lo que pretendes quejicus… te he estado observando hace tiempo_ dijo furioso Sirius_ A ti no te importa Vans.

Hubo un corto silencio. Beth que tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar, se detuvo.

_ ¿De qué hablas, Black?_ susurró Severus. Su voz se escuchaba tensa.

_Tú sabes bien de qué hablo…_ dijo Sirius

_Si fuera así no te lo preguntaría_ dijo Severus con la voz cargada de ironía.

_ A ti no te interesa Vans. Escuché lo que le dijiste a Malfoy los otros días_ dijo Black con malicia.

_ ¿Ah sí?... ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ dijo sarcásticamente Severus.

_A ti te interesa Lily y no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes_ dijo Black_ siempre persiguiéndola como un perro y espiándola. ¡Eres patético!

Severus no dijo nada y Sirius empezó a reírse. Era una risa cargada de maldad.

_Y cuando escuché que le decías al idiota de Malfoy que estabas muy triste porque Evans no te notaba….tan enamorado_ decía Black con voz melosa.

_ ¡Yo no dije eso!_ se defendió Severus

_ ¡Claro que sí!... ¡y no me apuntes con esa cosa!_ dijo Black.

_ ¿Le has dicho a alguien lo que escuchaste?_ dijo amenazadoramente Severus.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que Lily lo sepa o acaso Vans?_ dijo Black burlesco_ ¿o acaso no quieres que te arruine el jueguito?

_ ¡No sé de qué jueguito hablas!_ dijo furioso Snape_ y…. ya las cosas no son así. ¡Esa conversación fue hace mucho tiempo!

_ ¡¿Mucho tiempo?! ¡Pero si fue la semana pasada!_ dijo Sirius_ y tú no me vas a convencer de que dejó de gustarte Evans tan sólo en una semana y que ahora te gusta Vans.

_No…yo… ¡Nada de eso es asunto tuyo!_ dijo Severus fuera de sí. Se oía realmente furioso.

_ ¡Deja de jugar con los sentimientos de Vans, quejicus! Ella vale más de lo que crees y no se merece que la trates así._ le lanzó Black.

_ ¡Yo no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos! Y… ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que la trato así? ¿Así cómo?_ dijo Severus molesto.

_ ¡Sé que le hiciste algo ayer!_ gritó Sirius_ ¡sé a qué juegas maldito h#$%p$%&!

_ ¡Yo no estoy jugando a nada!_ gritó Snape.

_ ¡Claro que sí y de nada te va a servir ocultarlo!_ dijo Sirius_ ¡estás saliendo con ella para acercarte a Lily! ¡Así logras que ella te vuelva a hablar!... y luego… ¡dejarás a Vans por ella! Sólo juegas con Vans…. No te importan sus sentimientos ni nada…

Hubo un corto silencio en el cual sólo se escuchaban respiros agitados.

_Baaaaa… ¡estás loco!_ susurró Severus.

De pronto abrió la puerta y Beth que estaba apoyada en ella no se dio cuenta de la maniobra, perdió el equilibrio y cayó a sus pies. Los dos muchachos quedaron estupefactos al verla. Beth, muerta de vergüenza y con la cara colorada, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado y muy dolida.

_ ¿Beth…?_ balbuceó Severus sorprendido.

_ ¡Vans!_ dijo preocupado Black.

Beth miró a Severus muy enojada.

_Asique… eso… ¿eso es cierto?_ le dijo con tristeza a Snape.

_ ¿Qué? No, no, no…._ dijo aterrado Severus.

_ ¿Me estabas usando para acercarte a Lily?_ dijo Beth y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._ Eres…. Eres…. Aggggggg

La chica se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el pasillo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Snape empujó a un costado a Black para poder pasar y la siguió por el pasillo.

_ ¡Espera Vanssss! ¡Vannnsssss! ¡No es cierto! Yo… ¡espérame!_ le gritaba desesperado Severus a Beth.

_ ¡Déjala en paz idiota!_ gritaba Sirius que venía corriendo detrás de ellos.

Pronto alcanzó a Snape y lo tomó del brazo empujándolo luego contra la pared.

_ ¡Te dije que la dejaras en paz, quejicus!_ le gritó Black.

_ ¡Tú déjame en paz! ¡No sabes nada!_ le gritó Severus fuera de sí.

Se levantó y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Black fue a dar estrepitosamente contra la pared posterior y cayó al suelo. Snape no se detuvo a ver si estaba bien y salió corriendo por unas escaleras, por donde la chica había subido poco antes. Siguió corriendo sin parar hasta que llegó al cuadro de la señora gorda casi sin aliento. Pero lamentablemente no pudo alcanzar a Beth, que ya estaba del otro lado, en su sala común.

El pobre chico no podía creer lo que había pasado. Beth le importaba y mucho. Las cosas entre ellos estaban muy bien y por culpa de Black todo se había ido al infierno. Furioso golpeó un cuadro cercano que estaba en la pared, haciendo que sus ocupantes lo insultaran y lanzaron gritos de fastidio. El muchacho los ignoró y se fue caminando por el corredor.

Beth había encontrado por fin a sus amigas al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Pero no se alegró, estaba llorando profundamente dolida y no quería que nadie le preguntara nada. Pasó por al lado de ellas con la cabeza gacha y subió rápidamente a su dormitorio.

_ ¡Oh Beth!_ exclamó al verla Alice

_Estábamos por ir a…verte_ dijo Lily mirándola sorprendida al ver su actitud.

_ ¿Beth que pasa?_ dijo preocupada Mary

Pero las tres se quedaron mirándola totalmente perplejas, mientras Beth subía las escaleras sin dirigirles la palabra.

_ ¿Estaba llorando?_ dijo Alice.

_Parece que sí_ dijo Lily confundida.

_Pero… ¿qué habrá pasado?_ dijo Mary

_Vamos, hay que preguntarle_ dijo Lily.

Las tres subieron las escaleras hasta el dormitorio y entraron. Beth estaba recostada en su cama y había corrido todas las cortinas. Sus sollozos se escuchaban desde la puerta aunque ella, ocultando su cara en la almohada, intentaba que no se oyeran.

_Beth… ¿estás bien?_ dijo Lily corriendo las cortinas y sentándose a su lado.

_Madame Pomfrey dijo algo sobre…. Bueno…lo que te pasa._ dijo Mary sentándose a los pies de la cama al igual que Alice.

_...No…_ balbuceó Beth

_ ¿Entonces qué te pasa?_ dijo Mary

Beth le contestó con un fuerte sollozo pero no dijo nada. Sus amigas se empezaron a preocupar mucho cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido taladrante y agudo. Era la alarma que estaba en la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas y sonaba cada vez que un alumno varón intentaba subir por ahí.

_ ¡Hay que molesta esa cosa!_ se quejó Alice tapándose los oídos.

_Es lo más ridículo y anticuado que…_ dijo Mary pero la interrumpió la puerta al golpear contra la pared. Era una de sus compañeras.

_Lily, Sirius está en las escaleras gritando para que bajes_ dijo la chica_ esta como loco…

_Oh ¿Qué querrá?_ exclamó sorprendida Lily y se levantó saliendo luego de la habitación.

La alarma, gracias a Dios, paró de sonar. Unos minutos más y se habrían vuelto locas por el ruido. Alice se levantó y se acercó a Beth, mientras acariciaba su cabello le dijo:

_ ¿Qué te ocurre, Beth? Puedes confiar en nosotras.

_Sí Beth, ¿podríamos ayudarte en algo?_ dijo Mary

_No…no hay nada que se pueda hacer_ dijo Vans conteniendo el llanto.

_ ¿Pero qué pasó?_ dijo Mary preocupada.

Vans se dio vuelta y se secó las lágrimas mientras comenzó a contarles lo que había escuchado. Cuando terminó de hablar, sus amigas ya estaban furiosas.

_ ¡Maldito quejicus!_ dijo enojada Mary_ no puedo creer que sea tan… tan…

_ ¿Malvado?_ apuntó Alice_ fue tan cruel… ¡tú te mereces algo mejor, Beth!

Mary se levantó y con los brazos cruzados se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, claramente enojada.

_Ya va a ver… ¡ésta la va a pagar!_ dijo Mary pero se interrumpió al abrirse otra vez la puerta de la habitación.

Entró Lily que se veía furiosa y preocupada.

_Beth, Black acaba de contarme lo que pasó con Snape_ dijo Lily.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ dijo Beth con voz extraña. Lily la miró sorprendida.

Por algún motivo Beth estaba molesta con Lily. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada pero… estaba celosa de ella. Realmente le gustaba Severus y había sido muy feliz durante ese poco tiempo. Ahora todo era tristeza para Beth.

_Yo… lo siento mucho_ le dijo Lily sintiéndose culpable del dolor de su amiga.

_Quisiera estar sola_ dijo Beth mientras corrió otra vez las cortinas de su cama. Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas con perplejidad. Luego, a un gesto de Alice, salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Beth.

La chica lloró mucho aquella noche y ya era muy tarde cuando logró dormirse. En sus sueños aparecía Severus sonriéndole, pero ella se daba vuelta y veía que detrás estaba parada Lily y que el chico le sonreía a su amiga, no a ella. No pudo descansar nada y del poema se había olvidado completamente. Sus amigas tampoco descansaron mucho aquella noche. Alice y Mary estaban furiosas con Snape por lo que había pasado y Lily se sentía mal por Beth. La chica, no creía lo que Black le había dicho. Severus siempre había sido su amigo y había tenido múltiples oportunidades de confesarle sus sentimientos por ella, si es que aquellos existían. Pero nunca había ocurrido nada parecido, por lo que creyó que Black simplemente exageraba. Sin embargo la duda, no la dejaba dormir.


	15. Día noveno (Sólo Amigos):

15_Día Noveno (Sólo amigos):

Era un hermoso día domingo y las chicas que dormían en la habitación de una de las torres aún no se levantaban. Aunque ya avanzaba la mañana rápidamente, seguían durmiendo ajenas a todo. La noche anterior ninguna, debido a sus propios problemas, había podido dormir. Tarde era, cuando la primera de ellas abrió los ojos, era Beth.

Se incorporó en la cama mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza donde tenía un molesto dolor. Se vistió lentamente tratando de no despertar a nadie y salió de la habitación. En el baño se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y se metió a la tina para darse un largo baño. Estaba muy triste, nada le salía bien y por primera vez en su vida tenía que lidiar con una pena de amor. Extrañaba mucho a su familia, a sus amigas Meg y June, a sus compañeros del equipo de quiddich. Estaba asustada por todo lo que le había pasado y porque no sabía cómo regresar, pensaba que jamás volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos y eso la llenaba de tristeza.

Inmersa en el agua tibia pensaba cómo podía resolver aquel misterio. Si fuera una Ravenclaw como su madre lo hubiera resuelto de inmediato pero no siendo así hasta sentía pena de sí misma. Como primer paso decidió hacer una lista mental de todo a lo que le tenía miedo. La lista iba desde las arañas o las serpientes hasta la oscuridad. Pero aquello no resolvía nada ya que no había nada útil que ella pudiera relacionar con el poema. Luego de un largo tiempo notó que sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse y decidió salir de allí.

En el dormitorio sólo estaba Lily, leyendo un libro en su cama. Las demás chicas habían bajado a la sala común. Beth algo fastidiada con su presencia balbuceó un tenso "buen día" que Lily respondió con otro no menos tenso. Lily se había quedado allí a propósito para hablar con Beth.

_Te estaba esperando_ le dijo Lily mientras dejaba el libro en la cama.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?_ dijo Beth de mala manera y dándole la espalda.

Lily al ver su actitud titubeó un poco y luego se quedó callada sin saber bien qué decir o cómo comenzar con lo que se había propuesto aquella noche de insomnio.

_Beth quiero que sepas que no me gusta Severus, siempre hemos sido amigos y…y nada más_ dijo Lily valientemente.

Beth siguió dándole la espalda y nada respondió.

_Y… no debes hacerle caso a Sirius, él no sabe lo que dice. Creo que le gustas y quiere que estés con él y no con Sev_ continuó Lily

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?_ susurró Beth

_Estoy muy segura que Severus no siente nada por mí. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca me ha dicho nada_ dijo Lily firmemente.

_Eso no quiere decir nada…_ dijo Beth

_ ¡Claro que sí! Mira, lo conozco bien y nunca vi nada de eso en él_ la interrumpió Lily_ y lo que dice Sirius de que me espía es francamente gracioso.

_Es verdad…_ dijo Beth con un suspiro.

_ ¿Qué?_ se sorprendió Lily.

_Lo es. ¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste en las escaleras besándome con él?_ dijo Beth mirándola a los ojos con tristeza.

_Si…

_Bueno, era toda una farsa._ dijo Beth y Lily se sorprendió mucho.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo Lily perpleja.

_Ese día al bajar por las escaleras lo encontré espiándolos a ti y a Potter. Cuando me vio allí se asustó y Potter lo descubrió, entonces para disimular me besó_ explicó Beth sentándose en la cama.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Cuando se fueron me rogó que no le dijera a nadie, entonces le di mi palabra de que no lo haría_ continuó Beth_ pero nunca me imaginé que Potter esparciría la noticia falsa de que estábamos saliendo por todo el colegio.

_Entonces… ¿ustedes no estaban juntos?_ dijo Lily estupefacta_ ¿Nos mentiste?

_No, no lo estábamos._ dijo Beth y agregó_ no les mentí, ¡simplemente no les dije nada!

_Eso es igual a mentir Beth. Todas pensábamos que estaban juntos._ dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

_No podía decirles… ¡le prometí no hacerlo!_ trató de justificarse Beth.

Pero Lily no le contestó nada y Beth decidió que ya que había hablado, iba a contarle todo.

_Luego… bueno yo…empezamos a ser buenos amigos y…y no se…comencé a sentir algo por él_ balbuceó Beth sin saber cómo explicarse. Se sentía algo incómoda.

_ ¡Oh! Sabía que lo querías._ dijo Lily mirando el piso y con algo de tristeza._ ¿pero él lo sabe? ¿Se lo has dicho?

_Sí y… los otros días él me dijo…_ dijo Beth pero se calló.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?_ dijo Lily curiosa.

_Me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y… entonces yo le dije que a mí también._ dijo Beth poniéndose colorada.

_ ¡En serio!_ se alegró Lily._ ¿y qué pasó después?

_Bueno… me besó_ dijo Beth que ya parecía un tomate mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

_ ¡Eso es fabuloso!_ dijo Lily sonriendo_ ¡ves! ¡no le debes hacer caso a Black! ¡Sólo dice tonterías!

_No… no lo sé_ dijo Beth_ me dio la impresión que todo lo que dijo era cierto…

_ ¡Pero Severus te dijo que le gustabas!_ discutió Lily.

_ Si, lo sé. ¡Pero tú no lo escuchaste hablando con Sirius! Y… eso de que te espía….es cierto._ dijo entrecortadamente Beth.

Hubo un corto silencio en el cual ambas chicas se quedaron pensativas.

_Mira… creo que deberías preguntarle a Severus la verdad_ dijo Lily

_No se… no creo que me diga la verdad si lo que dijo Black fuera cierto. Si sólo me estaba usando…_ dijo Beth

_No, él no es esa clase de chico. Puede ser un poco raro y tener esa especie de obsesión con las artes oscuras, pero yo creo que en el fondo no es una mala persona._ dijo Lily benévolamente.

Beth se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras y en la reputación que tendría Snape en el futuro. Recordaba claramente que le habían dicho que en el pasado había sido un mortífago. Lily decía que lo conocía muy bien pero nada de aquello cuadraba con lo que sabía de Severus Snape. Ni siquiera ella comprendía por qué lo quería tanto. Quizás había separado en su mente al adolescente que ella conocía de su yo mayor, que era mucho más cruel. Para Beth, Severus era una persona totalmente diferente al profesor Snape. La chica se sorprendió ante aquella revelación.

_Tienes razón, debería preguntarle_ dijo Beth finalmente.

Ambas chicas siguieron discutiendo y repitiendo lo mismo hasta que entraron en el dormitorio Alice y Mary, que al verlas riendo se alegraron de que todo entre ellas estuviera mejor. Allí estuvieron toda la mañana y cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo bajaron al gran comedor.

Mientras almorzaba, Beth notó de pronto la aparición de Severus en el gran comedor. El chico se había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta y miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba sentada la chica. Beth desvió su mirada rápidamente y lo ignoró. Aunque les había dicho a sus amigas que iba a preguntarle sobre todo lo que había dicho Black antes de juzgarlo definitivamente, no estaba segura de hacerlo. La verdad era que tenía mucho miedo de saber esa verdad… ¿y si Severus realmente quería a Lily y no a ella? Saber eso la destruiría. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

Luego de un rato vio que Severus se había sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y, más tranquila, se levantó para salir junto a Alice que ya había terminado. Con suerte, ese día podría evitarlo. Pero claro había olvidado por completo que ella no era de tener buena suerte.

Ambas amigas atravesaron el vestíbulo y subieron las escaleras de mármol conversando contentas. Alice había recibido esa mañana unas flores muy bonitas de un tal Franck de Ravenclaw y estaba muy ilusionada. Desde ese momento no hablaba de otra cosa. Mientras que Beth sonreía ante la ironía de saber su futuro. Aunque casi no conocía al chico ella sabía que terminarían juntos. Ya estaban por llegar al primer piso cuando…

_ ¡Ehhhh Vaaansssss! ¡Espera Vansssss!_ grito un chico que venía corriendo desde el gran comedor.

Beth se dio vuelta y junto a Alice vieron que se trataba de Snape. Subía las escaleras apresuradamente con su capa ondeando tras él. Beth tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo por el corredor del primer piso pero su amiga la tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

_ ¡Deberías hablar con él ahora, Beth!_ le susurró Alice.

_Pero…_ dijo Beth asustada.

_Es mejor saber la verdad que vivir con la duda_ le dijo Alice que había adivinado los pensamientos de su amiga.

Beth se quedó mirándola fijamente un momento, pensando en aquella frase.

_Sí, tienes razón._ dijo la chica finalmente y se quedó allí esperando a que Severus llegara hasta donde estaban ellas.

Cuando el chico llegó allí se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera.

_ ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Beth?_ le dijo por fin muy formalmente.

Parecía que había pensado muy bien qué decir y se lo había aprendido de memoria.

_Sí_ le dijo de manera cortante la chica. Alice los miro algo incómoda.

_Nos vemos Beth, yo subo a la sala común_ le dijo Alice y luego se fue por el corredor caminando apresuradamente.

Beth se cruzó de brazos y miraba ceñuda al chico mientras que este, algo incómodo, la condujo hacia un aula vacía que había allí cerca.

_Es mejor que entremos acá así no nos molesta nadie_ dijo Snape nervioso y algo tenso. Mientras abría la puerta de un aula en desuso.

La chica entró tras él y Severus cerró la puerta. Tuvo la molesta sensación de que la había encerrado pero trató de disimularlo para que no lo notara.

_Beth yo…quería hablarte de lo que escuchaste ayer…mientras nos espiabas_ dijo Severus sacándose el largo cabello de la cara nerviosamente.

_ ¡No los estaba espiando!_ se escandalizó Beth mientras su cara se ponía colorada.

Snape la miró fijo con una sonrisa torcida de incredulidad. Y… algo burlesca.

_ ¡En serio! Estaba… yo estaba por entrar porque escuché pelea y…_mintió con descaro la chica pero Severus la interrumpió.

_Lo que sea… de todos modos quiero que sepas que lo que dijo Black no es cierto_ dijo Snape cambiando de color, a pesar suyo.

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué me estabas usando para acercarte a Lily?_ dijo la chica con voz algo tensa y frunciendo el entrecejo.

_Sí…eso no es cierto…_ dijo Snape con firmeza.

Beth lo miró fijamente e intuyó que el chico le decía la verdad. Sin embargo aquello no la tranquilizó, tenía una duda que le carcomía el alma. No dijo nada por unos segundos pero luego decidió abrir la boca. Alice tenía razón, era mejor saber la verdad que vivir con la duda.

_ ¿Te gusta Lily?_ le preguntó Beth al chico de repente.

Severus que se había quedado más tranquilo y estaba pensativo, dio un respingo al escucharla. Evidentemente no esperaba aquella pregunta. Hubo un incómodo silencio en el cual Severus titubeaba sin saber que contestar, hecho que a Beth la asustó mucho.

_Lily siempre fue mi amiga y… y nada mas_ dijo Severus poniéndose colorado.

_Esa no fue mi pregunta_ dijo molesta Beth.

_ ¡No sé qué quieres que te diga!_ dijo el chico haciéndose el desentendido.

_ ¡Quiero la verdad, Severus!_ dijo Beth enojándose_ te pille espiándola, ¿recuerdas?

_ ¡Tú me gustas!_ dijo desesperado el chico.

Beth lo miró tratando de ver si le mentía o no pero no pudo averiguarlo.

_Sigues sin responderme….._dijo finalmente

_ ¡Está bien! ¿Quieres saber la verdad?_ dijo Severus mientras caminaba de un lado a otro_ conozco a Lily desde que éramos niños y siempre me gustó. Era mi mejor amiga pero…

Se detuvo en seco al ver que en el rostro de Beth había enojo y en sus ojos unas lágrimas. Eso lo preocupó mucho y se obligó a sí mismo a continuar.

_Pero desde que somos amigos tú y yo… yo me siento diferente. No sé por qué… pero estoy seguro… estoy muy seguro… que tú me gustas_ dijo Severus que no sabía cómo explicarse.

El chico no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos con nadie, no sabía cómo hacerlo y nada lo habría obligado a hablar de ellos si no fuera por el terror que tenía de perderla. Beth se sentó en un banco y se calmó un poco. Entendía perfectamente qué era lo que quería decirle Snape. Él siempre había querido a Lily pero desde que la trataba más a ella, sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Era evidente que estaba todavía confundido y eso a ella le dolía un poco, pero nada podía hacer. Al secarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica notó que el chico se había parado frente a ella y la miraba fijo.

_ ¿Me crees?_ le dijo simplemente y con una voz que no alcanzó a disimilar su terror.

_Sí_ suspiró Beth.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que parecía que Snape luchaba consigo mismo para decir algo. Al fin lo consiguió.

_Yo… digo te gustaría… emmmmmmmmm… ¿quieres salir conmigo?_ dijo Severus conteniendo el aliento.

Beth se sorprendió de la pregunta y se quedó estupefacta por lo que no le contestó inmediatamente. No esperaba ni en sueños que le preguntara aquello después de lo que había pasado. Se quedó pensando qué quería ella y qué le decía al chico. Lo quería un montón pero lo de Lily la confundía mucho. Finalmente tomó una decisión que le pareció lo más justa para los dos. La espera para Snape fue eterna, temblaba levemente y se veía asustado.

_Creo que deberíamos seguir siendo amigos, Severus_ le dijo Beth mirándolo a la cara.

_Po… ¿por qué?_ balbuceó el chico confundido. En su rostro apareció una expresión de tristeza.

_Porque creo que todavía te gusta Lily y yo no podría…no podría soportarlo_ dijo Beth con tristeza bajando su miraba.

_Pero no es así yo…_dijo Severus realmente preocupado. Necesitaba explicarse pero se detuvo sin saber cómo hacerlo. Beth lo mal interpretó.

_ ¡Ves! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes!_ dijo Beth al ver que Snape se quedaba callado_ me voy…luego hablamos.

Y dicho esto se levantó y salió apresuradamente del aula. Severus se quedó allí triste y confundido.

Beth recorrió todo el colegio hasta su sala común. Allí encontró a sus amigas que la estaban esperando mientras disimulaban un poco haciendo los deberes. Al verlas se sentó cerca de ellas pero no les dijo nada y las chicas comprendieron, aunque Lily se mostró muy preocupada. Veía que Beth estaba triste y sabía que había hablado con Severus. Sin embargo no le dijo nada para no molestarla.

Luego de un largo rato al fin Beth las miró y les contó lo que había pasado, aprovechando que allí casi no había nadie. Sus amigas se quedaron pensativas mientras que Lily se sentía algo culpable a pesar de que Beth no había querido mencionarla mucho y poco de lo que Severus dijo de ella, les contó. Sólo les había dicho que Severus y ella habían quedado como amigos y algo de sus razones.

Nadie notó que cerca de allí estaba un chico regordete sentado en un sillón escuchando atentamente a las chicas. Cuando vio que cambiaban de tema y que nadie lo había visto salió corriendo hacia la escalera que daba al dormitorio de los chicos. Era Peter que al llegar a su propio dormitorio encontró a James y a Sirius hablando de quiddich, apenas los vio les contó todo lo que había oído.

Poco después bajaron a la sala común y al ver a Beth allí, Sirius se le acercó con una sonrisa inmensa y tan buen humor que resultaba desconcertante. Se sentó al lado de ella y estuvieron hablando largo rato. Aunque Beth al principio le contestaba de manera cortante pronto logró que la chica se contagiara de su buen humor y terminaron riendo tanto como si fueran viejos amigos. Black que casi había perdido la esperanza de que ella lo notara no podía creer su buena suerte.


	16. Día noveno (El Enigma):

16_ Día noveno (El enigma):

Ya era un poco avanzada la tarde cuando Beth recordó que no había hecho ciertas tareas escolares. Se levantó de golpe del sillón donde estaba sentada, y el gato blanco de Alice que estaba en su falda cayó al piso bufando. La chica no podía creer que los hubiera olvidado por completo. Había perdido mucho tiempo allí holgazaneando frente al fuego.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Lily al ver su actitud.

Estaba sentada en un sillón cerca de ella mientras leía un libro.

_ ¡Olvidé hacer lo de Transformaciones!_ dijo Beth y corrió escaleras arriba a su dormitorio donde estaba su mochila con sus libros.

Su amiga la miró sorprendida y sin poder creerlo mientras se alejaba, no le cabía en la cabeza que Beth hubiera olvidado sus deberes por completo.

Cuando Beth llegó a su habitación y hubo mirado dentro de la mochila notó que no tenía el libro de transformaciones que necesitaba. Había olvidado sacarlo de la biblioteca. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que si corría hasta allí tendría tiempo de pedirlo y con algo de suerte lo conseguiría. Desesperada bajó las escaleras casi chocando con una chica de primero que iba subiendo pero no se detuvo ni a pedir disculpas. Salió por el retrato de la señora gorda todo lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió por pasillos y voló por escaleras sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la biblioteca casi sin aliento. La señora Pince, que estaba en el mostrador sacándole el polvo a un pesado libro, la miró con el ceño fruncido en su delgada cara de cuervo. Beth le pidió el libro que necesitaba y mientras la mujer iba a buscarlo, le dio la espalda y observó la biblioteca. Allí quedaban muy pocos alumnos, un grupito de Hufflepuff merodeaba por las estanterías y cerca de ellos estaban unas chicas de Slytherin sentadas a una mesa. Entre ellas se encontraba Alecto. Beth desvió de ella su mirada y se corrió unos pasos para salir de su vista. La chica no había vuelto a molestarla desde la noticia que había esparcido James, de que ella y Snape salían. Sin embargo prefería evitarla ya que desde el incidente en el bosque le tenía algo de miedo y no quería tener problemas con ella.

Luego sus ojos se posaron sobre el cartel que anunciaba la sección prohibida, ubicado a su izquierda. Le traía muchos y desagradables recuerdos. El libro con su maldito poema…el enigma que no había resuelto. De pronto recordó que tan sólo le quedaba un día y algo más para resolverlo y se asustó mucho. Pensó en la posibilidad de entrar por allí sin que la señora Pince lo advirtiera y así ver si el libro estaba en la sección de pociones. Nadie la vería porque casi no había alumnos en la biblioteca. Se dio vuelta y chocó con los ojos de la bibliotecaria, la miraba fijo, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Beth se sorprendió y se asustó un poco, no la había oído acercarse. La mujer le pasó el libro que le había pedido y la chica lo tomó en sus brazos, balbuceando un "gracias" y saliendo luego de la biblioteca caminando rápido, antes que la mujer le dijera algo.

Ya fuera de la biblioteca y algo más aliviada, se apoyó contra una pared y sus pensamientos se desviaron al poema y luego a la lista mental que había hecho de sus miedos. Luego de un momento se puso en movimiento hacia su sala común. E iba pensando en ellos cuando al doblar hacia otro corredor vio que se acercaban dos chicos de Slytherin. Eran Malfoy y Snape, que conversaban animadamente. Era evidente que ya se habían amigado otra vez. Iban tan distraídos que no notaron a Beth.

_...mis padres están muy contentos con mi decisión, Severus._ decía Malfoy que parecía emocionado.

Se paró de pronto y se agachó para atarse los cordones de las zapatillas.

_Dicen que es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos_ dijo Severus con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

_ ¡Sí y sabe muchísimo sobre artes oscuras!_ respondió Malfoy.

_Ya me gustaría aprender de él_ dijo Severus con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

_Ojala cuando salgas del colegio tú también puedas unirte al Señor Tenebroso._ dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

Al oír estas palabras Beth se quedó estupefacta. Malfoy se levantó y ambos siguieron caminando y fue en ese momento cuando la vieron. Los chicos se quedaron de piedra. Lo que Vans había oído era algo muy secreto y se asustaron. Si alguien se enteraba…

_Hola Beth…_ dijo Severus algo incómodo, como para romper el hielo.

Pero la chica no le respondió, estaba inmóvil en medio del corredor y parecía ausente. Y aquella reacción no se debía a lo que acababa de escuchar sino que, de pronto, había descubierto el enigma. Ahora entendía todo… todo encajaba perfectamente.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Bueno, al ver a Severus hablar de aquello con Malfoy, por primera vez desde que estaba allí pudo ver en él al profesor Snape que ella conocía muy bien. Su mente, que había separado ambas personas como si fueran diferentes, a pesar de que sabía que eran una misma, fusionó ambos personajes. Algo en la actitud, en los gestos y en las palabras de Severus le recordaron a su yo mayor. Entonces su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Se le ocurrió una idea… ¿y si a lo que se refería el enigma no fuera una cosa sino a una persona en concreto? Desde que ingresó al colegio el profesor Snape se había convertido en la persona qué más había temido en su vida, a tal punto que su sola presencia la aterrorizaba. Y si había viajado en el tiempo a esa época en concreto sólo para cambiar el temor que tenía por el personaje para convertirlo en… ¿otra cosa? ¿Pero cómo hacía eso? Recordaba perfectamente que el libro estaba en la sección pociones, eso había sido una clave que sólo ahora veía. También recordaba el poema que decía: "Debes ser veloz y cambiar lo que más temas". ¿Cómo cambiaba el miedo que sentía por el profesor Snape? Si había algo de lo que estaba segura es que a Severus no le tenía miedo y hasta confiaba en él. Entonces… ¡entonces eres una reverenda tonta! Pensó fastidiada. ¡Eran la misma persona! Si no le temía a Severus tampoco le temía al profesor Snape. Sin embargo tenía que cambiar ese miedo para convertirlo ¿en qué?

_Vans has escuchado…. ¿Qué has escuchado?_ le preguntó Malfoy asustado que se había puesto blanco como el papel, devolviendo a la chica a la realidad... bueno…a medias…

_ ¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ gritó Beth de repente señalando a Severus.

Snape saltó hasta el techo del susto por la reacción de la chica tan fuera de lugar… y de tiempo. La miró aterrorizado pensando que lo iba a retar a los gritos allí mismo y todo el mundo se iba a enterar de qué era lo que anhelaba tanto.

_ ¡TUUUUUUUU! ¡ERESSSSS TUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ dijo Beth gritando mientras reía a carcajadas del alivio que sentía.

Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos y con la boca abierta. No entendían nada. Su risa no concordaba con lo que estaban hablando.

_ ¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¡Eras tuuuuuuu!_ decía la chica que hasta saltaba de la felicidad._ ¿Pero cómo cambio el miedo? ¿Cómo?

_Te dije que estaba loca_ le susurró Malfoy a Severus.

Severus molesto, le gruño algo que no se entendió. El comentario de Malfoy no encerraba malicia alguna, realmente creía que la chica estaba loca. Y cómo contradecirlo si se comportaba de una forma tan inusual justo delante de sus narices. Gritaba mientras se reía a carcajadas y hablaba sola.

_Al menos no nos escuchó_ volvió a susurrar Malfoy con algo de alivio.

Su amigo lo ignoró por completo, miraba a Vans tratando de comprender qué pasaba. Pero sin tener nada de éxito.

_Beth… ¿qué?_ dijo Severus acercándose a ella.

_Lo descubrí, Severus, ¡lo descubrí!_ le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Snape no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasándole, ni del poema, ni del enigma. En concreto, no sabía nada de nada.

_ ¿Estás bien?..._ le dijo Severus preocupado_ ¿Descubriste qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Ante esta pregunta Beth reaccionó coherentemente con la realidad. Se puso colorada y balbuceó palabras sin sentido. Lo cual no hacía que se viera más cuerda, sino lo contrario. Había metido la pata y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Severus seguía mirándola perplejo y Malfoy, por su parte, la miraba como si fuera una araña especialmente crecida que estaba a punto de atacar.

_No le funciona la cabeza…_ dijo al fin Malfoy pero esta vez sí fue con malicia_ hay que llevarla a la enfermería, Severus.

_ ¡Ella está bien, Lucius!_ se enojó Severus mirándolo enojado_ ¡No está loca!

Beth miró a Malfoy completamente roja de la furia.

_ ¡No estoy loca!_ le gritó Beth.

Malfoy sonrió con incredulidad y desprecio. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_Si ustedes dicen…_ dijo con sarcasmo Malfoy y agregó_ mejor me voy…

Dicho esto se fue por el corredor sin volver a mirarlos y pronto se perdió de vista. La chica le importaba un higo seco y al ver que no había escuchado lo que hablaba con su amigo, ya nada interesante lo retenía allí. Severus no lo siguió y ni siquiera le prestó atención. Miraba a Beth fijamente.

_ ¿Estás bien, Beth?_ le dijo preocupado

_ ¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro!_ dijo incómoda la chica.

_ ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de "eres tú" y… que descubriste?_ dijo Snape confundido. Quería saber la verdad.

_Ahhhhhh yoooo…nada….estaba pensando algo que no tenía sentido y… supe la respuesta_ balbuceó Beth tratando de explicar su reacción sin dar muchos detalles. No lo consiguió, fracasó estrepitosamente.

_ ¿Pero a qué te refieres?_ dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido.

_Emmmmmm es personal_ dijo Beth luego de pensárselo unos momentos. Confiaba en Severus pero no sabía cómo decirle lo que le pasaba sin que pensara que estaba loca.

Hubo un corto silencio.

_Ya veo_ dijo Severus de forma cortante, se dio vuelta y se fue caminando apresuradamente. Estaba furioso.

_ ¡Hey espera! ¿Te has enojado?_ dijo Beth yendo detrás de él.

_ ¡Es obvio!_ le dijo molesto sin darse vuelta.

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo Beth.

_ ¿En serio lo preguntas? ¡Me gritas en el medio del corredor y no me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa!_ gritó Severus mirándola a la cara.

_Te dije que era personal_ se excusó Beth_ y no me trates así… pensé que éramos amigos.

Severus pegó un respingo como si con esa frase le hubiera lanzado un bofetón. Sus ojos brillaron de tristeza.

_ ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes!_ le dijo al fin con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera tratando de contener sus emociones pero sin resultado_ ¡ya sé que sólo somos amigos!

Beth se sorprendió y se dio cuenta que el chico la había malinterpretado. Ella no había querido decir aquello.

_No me refería a eso…yo…. ¡espera!_ balbuceó y al ver que le daba la espalda y se iba, corrió tras él.

Al alcanzarlo tomó su mano para que se detuviera pero él dándose vuelta bruscamente la empujó. Beth vio que estaba llorando y entendió lo que no pudo ver más temprano aquel día. Severus realmente la quería a ella y su negativa le había dolido mucho. El chico al verse descubierto, salió corriendo.

Beth se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció por el corredor y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su sala común. Se sentía mal, muy mal. La felicidad que había sentido hacía sólo unos momentos se había esfumado. Se daba cuenta que se había equivocado y que había lastimado a su amigo y, para qué ocultarlo, a ella misma. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? El chico la quería y ella a él. ¿Por qué le había dicho que no?

Cuando llegó a su sala común no vio por ningún lado a sus amigas asique se sentó sola en una mesa apartada y comenzó a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones. Pero le costaba mucho concentrarse ya que a su mente venía el enigma y el rostro de Severus. Y encima cerca de allí estaba Sirius que no dejaba de mirarla y de hacerle preguntas tontas. Si no hubiera tenido tantas cosas que hacer también a Beth le hubiera divertido mirar a Sirius, ya que cerca de él se había sentado una chica muy bonita e intentaba captar su atención. Le hablaba, le hacía caras, se reía como tonta…y ver que el chico ni siquiera lo notaba, daba risa a cualquiera. Al fin la chica se fastidió y se fue. Luego de un rato, Sirius se levantó de pronto y se acercó a Beth.

_Oye Vans, ¿has visto el aviso que colocaron esta mañana?_ le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

_Mmmm no_ dijo Beth. No tenía idea de qué hablaba.

_Ahhh pensé… verás dice que el fin de semana que viene tenemos una salida a Hogsmeade_ dijo Sirius.

Beth se encogió de hombros y siguió escribiendo. La verdad que aquella información no le importaba en absoluto. Sólo le quedaba un día allí, pasara lo que pasara.

_ ¿Quieres ir conmigo?_ le dijo Sirius algo nervioso.

_ ¡Oh!_ exclamó Beth mirándolo a la cara.

_No es una cita ni nada parecido…pero pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría conocer la casa de los gritos y podemos ir juntos…_ se apresuró a añadir Black que se había puesto colorado.

_ ¡Ah! Emmmmm_ dijo Beth pensativa sin saber qué decirle.

_Pero si no quieres está todo bien_ la interrumpió Sirius que no quería dar la impresión que ir con ella le importaba mucho, pero le estaba saliendo mal.

_No había pensado ir…_ dijo Beth pero al ver el cambio de expresión de Sirius le dio lástima y cambió de parecer_ aunque podría ir…sí, está bien. ¿Irán los demás?

_Sí, podemos ir todos juntos si quieres_ dijo Sirius que sonreía, a pesar suyo.

_Bueno, está bien_ le sonrió Beth y siguió escribiendo.

Se sintió mal al advertir que no podría cumplir con su palabra, sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero decirle que no le parecía algo peor, de todos modos había quedado claro que no era una cita y que todos irían. Sirius estuvo allí sólo unos minutos más y, al darse cuenta que interrumpía a Beth y que esta estaba a punto de mandarlo a "freír papas", se levantó y se fue.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Beth por fin cerró el libro, tomó sus cosas y subió a acostarse. En el dormitorio estaba todo oscuro y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso el camisón y se acostó. Le quedaba sólo un día para resolver aquello, cambiar el miedo que sentía por Snape.


	17. Día Décimo (Persiguiendo al Príncipe):

17_Día Décimo (Persiguiendo al príncipe):

Cuando Beth abrió los ojos aquella mañana aún era temprano pero igual se levantó, haciendo mucho ruido para que las demás chicas despertaran ya que no quería que llegaran tarde a clases otra vez. Se quejaron, y mucho, hasta Mary le tiró con un almohadón pero Beth no se rindió. Hasta que al fin comenzaron a cambiarse. Sin embargo iban demasiado lento para Beth que, al quedarle sólo un día, no quería perder ni un minuto. Fastidiada de su lentitud e incomprensión bajó sola a desayunar.

Al atravesar los corredores la chica iba con la idea de hablar con Severus, no podía irse sin decirle lo que sentía. Aparte que debía descubrir cómo cambiar aquel miedo que sentía por el profesor Snape. Ya que ella no se había percatado aún de un pequeño pero importante detalle. También se preguntaba si al irse a su tiempo el chico, mejor dicho el profesor, iba a acordarse de ella. Era una idea desconcertante pero… ¿y si simplemente todo lo que había vivido allí se borraba de los recuerdos de todos?

Al llegar al gran comedor notó que había poca gente allí ya que todavía era temprano pero no le importó mucho. Su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver si estaba Snape pero no lo vio. Habían sentados desayunando no más de diez alumnos, entre ellos Avery y Malfoy que conversaban animadamente. Pensó en ir hacia allí y preguntarles por Severus, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando algo en la actitud de los chicos la hizo cambiar de opinión. Parecía que hablaban del Señor Oscuro, Beth frunció el ceño, debía hablar de eso con Snape y con suerte evitaría el error más grande que cometió en su vida. La chica no tenía idea de las causas por las cuales Severus decidió meterse en ese grupo pero igual valía la pena advertirle de lo peligroso que era.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a su propia mesa donde sólo había un grupito de chicos de primer año. Se sentó sola a esperar la llegada del chico mientras desayunaba casi sin ganas. Estaba preocupada y tenía que hacer muchas cosas ese día. Algo más tarde aparecieron al fin sus amigas, aun bostezando.

_ ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?_ preguntó Beth cuando se sentaron cerca de ella.

_Mary no se quería mover de la cama_ dijo Lily que estaba de mal humor.

_Al menos yo no me pasé media hora buscando "la pulsera que me regalo James"_ dijo Mary imitando a Lily.

_Que me la regalara él no tiene nada que ver…_ respondió Lily pero se puso colorada.

_Psshhhh seguro que si_ susurró con incredulidad Mary.

_ ¡No me gusta James!_ se escandalizó Lily.

_Claro que sí… ya no hace falta que se lo ocultes a tus amigas_ dijo Mary.

_ ¡No estoy ocultando nada!_ respondió Lily que cada vez hablaba más fuerte debido a la ira.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Ahí está Franck! Ya vengo._ dijo Alice al ver a un chico alto que se acercaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Cortó de raíz la discusión de sus amigas que la miraron sorprendidas.

_ ¡¿Alice también está enamorada?! ¡Aagggg debe de haber una epidemia!_ dijo Mary con molestia.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ dijo Lily.

_Primero Beth que le gusta el horrible de quejicus. Luego Alice que se pone tonta cuando un chico le envía flores. Y después tú Lily, "la prefecta perfecta", que se vuelve loca por el idiota de Potter.

_ ¡Oyyyeeee!_ dijeron al mismo tiempo molestas Beth y Lily.

_ ¿Y yo que?... ¡a mí no me mira nadie!_ dijo Mary en voz alta dejando al descubierto los celos que sentía porque nunca le había gustado a ningún chico.

_Yo sé a quién le gustas_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que todas se sobresaltaran.

Era nada menos que Potter. Había escuchado a Mary gritar y se había acercado a ellas. Tenía una sonrisa gigante y está de más decir cuál era la razón. Lily al verlo, casi le da un ataque, se puso intensamente colorada y estaba tan enojada con Mary que parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.

_ ¿Ah sí?... ¿y a quién?_ dijo con curiosidad Mary.

_A un muy buen amigo mío_ dijo James con tono de misterio.

_ ¡Oh, no! No me digas que es Peter_ dijo Mary haciendo un gesto trágico.

_ ¡Qué mala eres! ¡Es una buena persona!_ se enojó Potter.

Luego se sentó al lado de Lily en una silla que se acababa de desocupar.

_Igual, no es él_ dijo James sonriendo_ su nombre empieza con L…

_ ¡Lupin!_ dijeron las tres chicas casi gritando. James se sobresaltó.

_ ¡Sssshhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Si descubre que les dije me matará!_ dijo el chico mirando hacia la mesa donde unos asientos más allá estaba Lupin desayunando. Se veía que estaba muy concentrado en un libro y no les prestaba atención. Potter lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

_ ¿Pero es verdad?... ¿No será una broma de las tuyas, Potter?_ dijo con dureza Mary ya que no le creía para nada.

_ ¡No es una broma! ¡Es en serio!_ dijo James_ le gustas desde hace mucho, Mary, lo que pasa es que es algo tímido con las mujeres.

_Sí, algo que tú no entiendes_ dijo con sarcasmo Mary.

_ ¿No me crees? ¿No te das cuenta? Por eso fue que rechazó a Vans en segundo_ dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

Lily y Mary parecieron entender, en cambio Beth se quedó perpleja. ¿Se le había declarado a un chico en segundo? ¡No podía creerlo! Luego recordó que le habían dicho que le gustaba Lupin en segundo.

_ ¿Me le declaré a Lupin?_ dijo con horror Beth, sin ponerse a pensar lo que decía.

_Hay sí Beth…. ¿no lo recuerdas?_ dijo Lily sorprendida.

_Yo….emmmm no_ dijo confundida.

_Por eso se pelearon_ agregó Mary y cambiando bruscamente de expresión agregó_ no te importa que le guste yo, Beth, ¿no?

_ ¡No, Mary!_ dijo exasperada Beth ya que era obvio. A ella le gustaba Severus.

_Ahhhhh a Vans no le va a importar Mary._ dijo riendo James_ ¡Ahora que le gusta Sirius!

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dijeron estupefactas y casi al mismo tiempo Mary y Lily.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ dijo sorprendida Beth

_ ¡Tú sabes! ¡Me enteré que tienen una cita el próximo fin de semana!_ dijo riendo abiertamente James.

_ ¡Con Black!_ exclamaron otra vez Mary y Lily mirando a Beth con incredulidad. Era evidente que no entendían nada.

_ ¡Yo no tengo ninguna cita con Black!_ se escandalizó Beth

_Claro que sí… él me dijo que iban a ir juntos a Hogsmeade…_ dijo James mientras su sonrisa vacilaba.

_ ¡Él me dijo que iban a ir todos!_ dijo molesta Beth.

_Noooo…. ¡Nosotros no íbamos a ir!_ dijo James sin ponerse a pensar lo que decía. Acababa de descubrir la mentira de su amigo.

Beth se puso roja de ira, no podía creer que Black le hubiera mentido otra vez para que saliera con él y menos que le hubiera dicho a todos que tenía una cita con ella.

_Aunque pensándolo mejor… sí tú quieres Evans podríamos ir con ellos_ dijo James cambiando el tono de voz y mirando a la pelirroja_ como una cita doble. ¿Qué te parece?

_ ¡Ni en sueños!_ le contestó airada Lily.

_Vamos Evans, ¡sal conmigo! Escuché lo que dijo Mary…no hace falta que me mientas más_ dijo Potter.

_ ¡No es cierto lo que dijo! ¡Y no saldré contigo nunca Potter asique déjame en paz!_ dijo furiosa Lily mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo del gran comedor. Estaba más furiosa con su amiga que con el chico, pero descargó en él su mal humor.

_ ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Podría tratarme mejor!_ se ofendió James mientras la miraba irse.

_Baaaa no le hagas caso_ dijo Mary con un gesto de la mano y luego agregó_ asique Lupin…

_ ¡Espera!_ la calló Beth y se dirigió a James_ dile a Black que…

_Dile tú… ahí viene_ dijo James señalando a su amigo que venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Un grupito de chicas de Hufflepuff se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Él ni cuenta se dio ya que al ver a Potter se sentó en el asiento que había desocupado Lily.

_ ¡¿Black, qué has andado diciendo?!_ lo acusó Beth señalándolo con el dedo.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ se asustó Sirius.

_ ¡Eso de que tenemos una cita!_ dijo furiosa Beth

_ ¡Oh! Yo…no… ¡que dijiste James!_ dijo Black colorado mirando a su amigo. James por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

_ ¡Nada, nada, nada!_ mintió desesperado Potter y para desviar la atención de Sirius dijo_ ¡Mira allá viene quejicus! ¿Qué te parece si…?

Pero Beth no los escuchaba más. Cuando James nombró a Severus se dio cuenta que había olvidado por completo al chico y su propósito de hablarle. Snape se había sentado a desayunar y comía apurado ya que estaba por terminar la hora del desayuno. Beth pensó que debía hablarle ahora o no lo vería en toda la mañana debido a las clases, no podía desperdiciar más tiempo ya que cada minuto contaba. Se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a todos. Le dijo a Mary que le vería en clases y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Black la siguió con la mirada atentamente.

Estaba por llegar allí cuando Severus advirtió la presencia de la chica. Con una expresión de susto y poniéndose intensamente colorado, se levantó y huyó a todo lo que daba. Beth se quedó estupefacta al ver su reacción y se habría quedado allí inmóvil como una estatua si las risas burlescas que había a su alrededor no la hubieran devuelto a la realidad. Ignorando a todos los demás salió corriendo tras él.

En la mesa de Gryffindor estaba Black observándola muy sorprendido y molesto. Mientras que Mary y James no notaron nada, ya que estaban conversando lo más animadamente. Al parecer a Potter no le importaba que Mary lo hubiera llamado idiota y a ella tampoco le importaba hablar con él mientras le contara sobre su nuevo y recién descubierto pretendiente. Al ver que Vans corría tras Snape, Black se levantó apresuradamente y salió del gran comedor tras ellos, a pesar de que no había desayunado nada.

Por su parte Beth al llegar al vestíbulo y no ver a Severus se preocupó. Debía hablar con él urgente y no podía pasarse el día persiguiéndolo por todo el colegio. Por suerte, al ver hacia las escaleras de mármol, descubrió allí a Lily que hablaba animadamente con Marlene. Al parecer había recuperado el buen humor. Corrió hacia donde estaban las chicas.

_Lily… ¿no has visto para dónde fue Severus?_ le dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_ ¿Severus? Sí, bajó por las escaleras de las mazmorras… ¿pero qué…?_dijo Lily pero se cortó al ver que Beth bajaba corriendo.

_ ¿Se pelearon?_ preguntó Marlene casi a los gritos

Beth ni se dio vuelta para responder, cuando llegó al vestíbulo dobló hacia la escaleras que bajaban a las mazmorras y desapareció por ellas. Pensó que a lo mejor tenía pociones y fue para la mazmorra dónde el profesor Slughorn daba clases pero estaba cerrada.

_ ¡Pero si seré tonta! ¡Si tenemos clases de pociones juntos y son mañana!_ dijo Beth en voz alta como para sí misma.

_ ¿Hablando sola, Vans?_ dijo un chico a sus espaldas haciendo que Beth saltara del susto. Era Lucius Malfoy.

_ ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?_ le dijo Beth molesta.

_ ¿Ohhhh la loquita de Gryffindor se enojó?_ dijo burlándose Malfoy.

_ ¡No estoy loca!_ gritó Beth roja de la ira.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Vans? ¿El parásito éste te está molestando?_ dijo Black que había aparecido por las escaleras.

_ ¡Vaya, apareció el traidor de los Blacks!_ dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

_ ¡Traidor de imbéciles como tú!_ dijo Sirius mirándolo con odio.

_ ¡Baaaa yo no hablo con traidores a la sangre!_ dijo Malfoy escupiendo el piso.

_ ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? ¿Acaso quieres tirarte a la tontita de mi prima Narcisa?_ dijo con desprecio Black.

_ ¡No le digas así!_ gritó Malfoy y se le fue encima. Ambos cayeron al suelo rodando mientras se golpeaban. Beth gritó del susto.

_ ¡Noooo, basta! ¡Basta!_ decía mientras intentaba detenerlos.

El escándalo que armaron fue tal que pronto llegó el profesor Slughorn que, gracias a Dios caminaba por allí, sino los chicos se hubieran matado. Los separó con tan sólo un movimiento de varita y muy molesto les ordenó que lo acompañaran a su despacho. Cuando los tres desaparecieron por las escaleras, Beth recuperándose del susto recordó qué hacía allí y decidió ir a buscar a Severus a su sala común. Era una idea ridícula ya que no conocía la contraseña pero pensó que a lo mejor lo encontraba deambulando por los corredores ya que pronto empezarían las clases.

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin no vio a nadie y, como al poco tiempo sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de las clases, tuvo que salir corriendo. Tenía encantamientos que estaba varios pisos arriba y se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y cuando llegó se disculpó con el profesor Flitwick que de todos modos le quitó puntos. Al sentarse y sacar sus libros se preguntó cómo haría para hablar con Severus si este se negaba a hacerlo.

_ ¿Encontraste a Severus?_ le preguntó Lily en voz baja.

_No y necesito hablarle. ¿No sabes qué clases tienen hoy?_ dijo Beth.

_Mmmmm no_ dijo Lily pensativa_ aunque… vi a Alecto cerca del aula de McGonagall, quizás estén allí.

_ ¡Gracias, Lily!_ le dijo con una sonrisa y ambas se enfocaron en la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Beth salió corriendo atropellando a la mitad de la clase. Ni siquiera se detuvo a recoger sus útiles ni su mochila. Sus amigas agarraron sus cosas, perplejas por su comportamiento. Y así como salió, corrió por todos lados dando codazos para abrirse camino en los corredores atestados de alumnos. Cuando al fin llegó al aula de la profesora McGonagall, iba saliendo su clase en orden pero no eran los verdes Slytherin sino los azules Ravenclaw.

_ ¡Mi#$%&! ¡No puede ser!_ gritó Beth al verlos totalmente desilusionada y enojada.

_Oh, hola Beth_ la saludó con una sonrisa Marlene.

_Hola_ dijo de manera cortante Beth. Pero sin mala intención.

_Yo también me alegro de verte_ le dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

_Perdón Marlene… lo que pasa es que pensaba que aquí estaban los de Slytherin_ se disculpó Beth.

_No, tienen clases con Sprout_ dijo Marlene.

_Ahhhhh… ¡gracias!_ le dijo a la chica de azul mientras que salía corriendo de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del colegio se tuvo que detener a respirar, porque ya se desmayaba de tanto correr. Pronto recuperó el aliento y salió hacia los invernaderos pero no tuvo que caminar mucho porque la clase de Slytherin iba llegando al colegio. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que allí no estaba Snape. Quedó totalmente desconcertada.

_ ¡Quítate del medio, Vans! ¡Estas obstruyendo el paso!_ dijo Avery cuando llegó. Sus amigos se rieron pero Beth los ignoró.

_Me corro si me dices dónde está Snape_ dijo Beth encarándolo.

_ ¡No sé dónde está, idiota! ¡Córrete!_ dijo y la empujó hacia un lado.

Beth se lo quedó mirando con odio.

_ ¿Buscas a Snape, Vans?_ dijo Alecto que venía detrás de los chicos.

_ ¡Qué te importa, Carrow!_ dijo molesta Beth.

_Bueno…si no quieres saber…_ dijo Alecto y entró al colegio pasando por al lado de ella. Beth se lo pensó mejor.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Si quiero saber!_ le dijo siguiéndola.

_Salió antes de clases_ dijo a chica y se acercó a ella para susurrarle_ escuché que le decía a Avery que iba a estar en el baño de varones del primer piso escondido por si aparecías tú.

_Mmmmmmm gracias_ dijo Beth con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba sumamente molesta por la actitud de Snape aunque, pensándolo mejor… ¿por qué Alecto era tan amable con ella? ¿Sería una trampa? Miró hacia la chica morocha que subía por las escaleras de mármol.

_ ¡Espera! ¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable?_ le dijo con desconfianza y sin andarse con rodeos.

_Nunca pensé que fueras tan tonta, Vans. Ya no te metes con Black y yo ya no me meto contigo_ se explicó Alecto y luego con una actitud de soberbia se fue.

Beth se quedó pensando que a pesar de ser una asquerosa persona la chica tenía sus códigos. Después cayó en la cuenta que a ella le convenía que Beth anduviera con Severus y así Black se mantenía alejado de ella. Pensó Beth, que los Slytherin eran unos interesados, no hacían nada bueno por nadie si a ellos no les convenía. Luego subió hacia el primer piso donde estaban los baños. Al llegar allí se le presentó un dilema, ¿entraba o no? Estaba pensando en aquello cuando vio salir de allí a un pequeño niño de Hufflepuff.

_ ¡Disculpa!_ le dijo acorralándolo en el corredor. El niño se asustó.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo desconcertado.

_Estoy buscando a un amigo que estaba descompuesto en el baño y quería ver si estaba bien, ¿tu podrías ir y decirme?_ le dijo atropelladamente Beth ya que le idea se le ocurrió mientras hablaba.

_ ¿Qué estaba en ese baño?_ le dijo señalándolo_ ¡pero si no hay nadie!

_ ¿No hay nadie?_ dijo Beth perpleja_ ahhh me debo haber confundido de baño.

El chico la miró como si estuviera loca y se fue caminando rápido. Beth entonces decidió entrar allí. Vio a cada lado del corredor y como no vio a nadie entró al baño de varones. Una vez dentro pudo comprobar que no había nadie.

_ ¡Severus sé que te escondes! ¡Sal por favor que tenemos que hablar!_ susurró Beth.

Mientras hablaba se agachó para mirar si dentro de los cubículos había alguien escondido. Gateando se arrastró por el piso hasta casi el último de los cubículos donde vio al fin un par de zapatos negros. Allí estaba Severus. Poniéndose de pié lentamente y sin hacer ruido abrió de golpe la puerta del cubículo.

_ ¡EEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que haces, Vans!_gritó un chico rubio estupefacto_ ¡Estás loca!

Era Malfoy que estaba sentado en el inodoro con los pantalones bajos. Al ver a la chica trató de cubrirse, poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Estaba estupefacto.

_ ¡Perdona! ¡Perdona!_ saltó Beth al verlo mientras se daba vuelta. Tan sorprendida y colorada como él.

_ ¡Sal de aquí Vans o te acusare!_ le gritó Lucius.

_Lo siento yo…

_ ¡Fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ le gritó al ver que ella se quedaba allí y no alcanzaba la puerta para cerrarla sin levantarse.

Beth salió corriendo del baño sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Ya en el corredor se sentó en una plataforma donde descansaba una armadura, allí quedó algo oculta. Todavía estupefacta ¡no podía creer que hubiera visto a Lucius Malfoy en pelotas! Poco después vio salir al chico rubio del baño. Asustada se escondió mejor detrás de la armadura. No sabía con qué cara iba a mirarlo después de lo que había pasado.

Cuando la capa de Malfoy se perdió por el corredor, al otro extremo de ella, sonó el timbre que indicaba las clases. Beth se asustó al oírlo, iba a llegar tarde a la clase de Transformaciones y la profesora McGonagall iba a hacer más que quitarle puntos. De pronto se levantó e iba a salir corriendo cuando vio a Snape salir del baño. Se ocultó mejor para que el chico no la viera y lo siguió. Severus definitivamente estaba escondido en el baño y al oírla se subió al inodoro para que no lo viera. Cuando oyó el timbre creyó que había zafado.


	18. Día Décimo (Besos y chismes):

18_Día Décimo (Besos y chismes):

Un chico de cabello oscuro, largo y algo grasoso iba caminando por uno de los corredores del tercer piso. Iba apurado ya que llegaba tarde a una clase, cuando de pronto se abrió una puerta a su lado y fue tomado por la capa por una mano que lo arrastró hacia dentro. Era un armario de escobas. El chico totalmente sorprendido dejó caer un libro al piso y de pronto, se encontró encerrado en la oscuridad.

_ ¿Huyes de mí, Snape?_ le dijo una voz de chica mientras que con un dedo lo pinchaba en el pecho.

_ ¡¿Beth?!_ dijo el chico sorprendido_ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces?

_ ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?_ dijo Beth molesta.

_ ¡No me escondía! Yo… yo…_ dijo Severus tratando de inventar una excusa. Pero Beth lo cortó.

_ ¡No me mientas! ¡Tenía que hablar contigo urgente! ¡Sólo me queda un día aquí!_ dijo Beth exasperada. No tenía tiempo para tonterías.

_ ¿Te queda un día dónde?... ¿Aquí en el colegio?_ dijo Severus perplejo_ ¿Te irás del colegio?

_No exactamente…_ dijo Beth pero se calló, sin saber si contarle la verdad o no. Inventar otra excusa sería mentir y ella no quería mentirle a su amigo.

_ ¿Entonces…?_ dijo Snape con curiosidad y algo de pena.

_Mmmmmmm es complicado de explicar_ dijo Beth nerviosa.

Hubo un corto y tenso silencio.

_Ya veo…si no quieres contarme, ¡sólo dímelo!_ dijo ofendido Snape_ pensé que confiabas en mí.

_ ¡Claro que sí! Sólo que…_ dijo Beth y agregó_ ¡Espera!... ¡No te vayas!

Severus muy molesto acababa de abrir la puerta para irse cuando Beth lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y cerró la puerta de nuevo con el otro.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ dijo el chico tratando de soltarse pero en uno de esos movimientos se le cayó al piso el reloj que llevaba.

_ ¡Oh, no!... ¡Se rompió!_ dijo enojado Severus al recogerlo.

_ ¡Lo siento, Sev!_ dijo Beth con sinceridad. No quería pelearse más con él.

_ ¡Aggggg qué es lo que quieres Beth!_ dijo Severus exasperado.

Pero la chica no sabía cómo explicarse y al ver que él se molestaba cada vez, más se desesperó y, colgándose de su cuello, le estampó un beso. Severus totalmente sorprendido se quedó de piedra pero recuperándose pronto, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él. Encerrados en el armario estuvieron durante mucho tiempo, sin que nadie los interrumpiera. De lo que pasó allí no voy a dar detalles, lo dejo a imaginación del lector.

Cuando se hizo la hora del almuerzo les dio hambre y este acontecimiento los hizo salir de su encierro. Habían perdido las clases esa mañana y sabían que tendrían problemas por ello pero eso no les importo, ambos eran tan felices como nunca. Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor iban tomados de la mano y charlando animadamente, sin importarles lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

_ ¿No vas a contarme por qué dices que te queda un día aquí?_ dijo Severus cuando la vio más animada.

_Emmmmmm_ pensó Beth

_ ¿No confías en mí?

_Claro que sí, Sev… es que… es que temo que si te digo pienses mal de mí_ dijo Beth que de pronto se puso muy triste.

_ ¿Por qué pensaría mal de ti?_ dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida_ no pensarás huir de aquí…. ¿No?

_ ¡Oh, no! nada de eso_ dijo Beth.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Severus.

Beth bajó la cabeza y Severus notó que tenía unas lágrimas en su rostro por lo que se conmovió y la abrazó con torpeza.

_ ¿Tus padres te sacarán del colegio?_ preguntó el chico que, como ella, se había puesto triste. Todavía no podía creer que no fuera a verla más. Pensaba que la chica estaba exagerando pero no entendía la causa.

_No…_ dijo Beth mientras se soltaba de él y ambos retomaban la marcha. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Severus se quedó pensativo.

_Vaya... se me acabaron las ideas…ya no sé qué es…_ dijo Severus pero Beth lo interrumpió.

_ ¿Tan rápido?_ dijo Beth con sarcasmo y una pequeña sonrisa. Snape la miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Te burlas de mí?_ dijo riendo sin poder creerlo.

_Un poco_ dijo Beth que se alzó en las puntas de los pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Severus la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Ninguno notó que cerca de allí se había abierto un tapiz y por el hacían su aparición los cuatro merodeadores, que al verlos se quedaron de piedra. Snape miró por encima de la cabeza de Vans y fue ahí cuando notó a los chicos, la soltó y de manera triunfante le sonrió burlescamente a Black, quien se puso rojo de la ira. Beth se dio vuelta y se puso colorada, se había olvidado por completo de Sirius. Se sentía culpable pero no sabía por qué… ¿será que le aceptó una invitación a Hogsmeade?... sólo podemos adivinar.

Peter que venía delante de todos, les hizo una mueca de desprecio a ambos y siguió de largo. Lupin que pronto notó que Potter estaba a punto de matar a Severus por burlarse de Sirius y que Black estaba a punto de estallar de furia, tomó a ambos del brazo y los arrastró con él pasando por al lado de la pareja sin mirarlos. Beth no se dio cuenta de la burla de Snape por que no lo miró a la cara, estaba tensa porque notó, al igual que Lupin, que iba a haber pelea. Y así acabó aquel mudo diálogo…o al menos por ahora.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hacia el gran comedor retomando la discusión de antes. Snape quería que le dijera qué era lo que le pasaba y Beth vacilaba, no quería que pensara mal de ella y que creyera que estaba loca o algo así. Él le importaba mucho y lo que pensara de ella le pesaba en el alma. Ya en el vestíbulo, antes de entrar Snape paró a Vans.

_ ¿No vas a decirme qué pasa, Beth?_ le dijo ceñudo_ sé que me ocultas algo importante. Te has comportado raro toda la semana.

_Está bien pero… pero después de las clases de esta tarde_ se decidió Beth_ te espero bajo el gran haya, cerca del lago.

_Bien, ahí estaré_ le sonrió Severus.

Luego entraron en el gran comedor y allí se separaron para ir cada uno a su mesa. Beth buscó a sus amigas y su mirada se posó un instante en Sirius que la miraba dolido. Rápidamente la retiró y al ver a las chicas en la otra punta de la mesa, fue hacia ellas. Esperó que se desocupara un asiento cerca y se sentó al lado de Mary.

_ ¡Al fin apareces Beth!_ dijo Mary al verla. Parecía de pésimo humor.

_ ¿Por qué no fuiste a Transformaciones?_ dijo Lily mientras se servía jugo de calabaza_ la profesora se veía molesta.

_ ¡Oh! Yo… estuve…_ balbuceó Beth.

_ ¡No la molestes Lily!_ dijo Alice que se veía muy contenta_ ¿no te has enterado de la última noticia?

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo sorprendida Beth mirando a sus amigas.

_Alice comenzó a…_ dijo Mary pero la aludida la interrumpió con impaciencia.

_ ¡Estoy saliendo con un chico!_ dijo dando saltitos en la silla de entusiasmo.

Beth la miró perpleja, Lily se sonrió y Mary hizo un ruidito de fastidio con la boca.

_ ¡A que no adivinas con quien!_ siguió Alice sonriendo.

_Emmmm… ¿Franck de Ravenclaw?_ dijo Beth disimulando una sonrisa. Pensaba en Neville.

_ ¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!_ se sorprendió Alice.

_ ¡Baaaa, Alice, no te hagas…es obvio!_ dijo exasperada Mary. Su tono era de profundo disgusto.

Alice que se ofendió ante la dureza de la frase no le respondió, mientras que Beth miró sorprendida a Mary sin comprender su actitud. Vans miró a Alice con una sonrisa y palmeó su hombro en un gesto de cariño. La situación la divertía.

_Te felicito_ le dijo Beth a Alice con una sonrisa.

Mary dejó caer una cuchara al piso por la sorpresa e hizo un ruidito de fastidio.

_ ¿La felicitas? ¡En serio!_ se metió Mary que miró con rudeza a Beth_ apenas los otros días se ha dado cuenta que existe ese… ese Franck… ¡y ya sale con él! ¿Eso te parece bien? Porque Lily y yo pensamos…

_ ¡Hey a mí no me metas!_ intervino Lily.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que Mary parecía contenerse de decir algo pero no lo consiguió.

_ ¿Y si es un mal chico?_ dijo al fin Mary ceñuda_ ¡no sabemos nada de él!

_ ¡Es una buena persona! ¡Además a ti que te importa lo que yo hago!_ dijo casi gritando Alice, estaba furiosa_ ¡es problema mío, no tuyo!

_Mary no seas tonta… parece un buen chico y…_ se metió Lily tratando de aplacar las cosas pero Alice estaba muy enojada.

_ ¡Lo que pasa es que a ti te da envidia!_ le largó furiosa Alice.

_ ¿Envidia de qué? ¿Lo has mirado bien?_ dijo con asco Mary.

Alice se puso roja de la ira, tenía fuertemente agarrado el tenedor y parecía a punto de clavárselo a Mary. Beth, que no podía creer que Mary fuera tan metida, decidió intervenir y así evitar un asesinato.

_Yo también salgo con alguien_ dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema.

La bomba explotó cambiando totalmente el ambiente que se respiraba entre las chicas. Alice soltó el tenedor de la sorpresa mientras que Mary la miró perpleja y con la boca abierta. Lily en cambio no reaccionó.

_ ¡¿Con quién?!_ preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Pero no fue Beth quien respondió.

_Con Severus_ se le adelantó Lily que siguió comiendo como si nada.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ balbuceó sorprendida Beth mirando a Lily.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo asqueada Mary casi al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Snape? ¿Qué le viste?_ dijo Alice olvidándose de lo ofendida que estaba porque Mary le había dicho algo parecido a ella.

_ ¡Oye! ¡No sean así!_ se enojó Beth y agregó_ ¿cómo lo sabes Lily?

_Me lo dijo James… y no seas tan mala Mary. ¡Alice puede salir con quien quiera y Beth también!_ dijo Lily con firmeza.

Mary abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por aquel reto tan público, ya que pensaba que Lily tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella.

_ ¡Te pasaste todo el año pasado odiando a quejicus! y ahora ¿te parece bien que Beth salga con él?_ dijo Mary y agregó con dureza_ ¿te olvidas lo que hizo?... ¿te olvidas que te dijo sangre sucia?

Lily se puso colorada y respondió furiosa.

_Él se disculpó y… ¡y la gente cambia!_ se explicó Lily.

Mary la miró ceñuda y no dijo nada por un momento. Hubo un corto e incómodo silencio.

_Ya veo… y supongo que pronto nos comunicarás que sales con Potter_ dijo Mary de manera burlesca.

Estaba provocando a Lily para que se pusiera furiosa y asegurara como siempre que ni muerta saldría con James. Pero la reacción de Lily desconcertó a todas.

_ ¡Yo tengo el derecho de salir con quien se me dé la regalada gana!_ dijo en voz alta, señalando a Mary con una cuchara que tenía en la mano.

Las tres chicas se quedaron totalmente estupefactas y Lily al mirarlas se puso intensamente colorada. Ella también guardaba un secreto desde muy temprano aquella mañana. Mary que aquel comentario era lo último que le faltaba, estalló.

_ ¡¿Están todas locas?!_ dijo Mary_ cómo pueden… cómo pueden…

_ ¡No nos juzgues porque tú no sales con nadie, Mary!_ dijo furiosa Lily y sin ninguna compasión.

_ ¡Es verdad! ¡Nadie tiene la culpa que Lupin te haya dicho que no quiere ir contigo a Hogsmeade!_dijo molesta Alice.

Beth se quedó perpleja. Aquella mañana Mary le había preguntado a Lupin si iba a ir a Hogsmeade y si quería que fueran juntos pero el chico le había respondido que tenía tarea que hacer. Mary creyó que James le había mentido y que Lupin no quería saber nada con ella, que le había dicho aquello para hacerla pasar vergüenza. Por lo que la chica se había sentido humillada y ofendida, y esa era la razón de su mal humor. Al enterarse que su mejores amigas salían con alguien y nada menos que con personajes que ella detestaba, había sido el colmo. No es que Lupin la detestara ni era mentira lo que Potter les había dicho a las chicas. Lo que pasaba era que Lupin era muy tímido y cargaba con el secreto terrible de ser diferente a los demás. Tenía terror de que alguien lo descubriera por lo que era tan solitario.

_Me voy_ dijo Mary luego de mirarlas con odio. Tomó sus cosas y salió del gran comedor sin decir ni una palabra más.

Sus tres amigas se miraron un poco culpables por haberle dicho aquello. Había estado mal y habían hecho sufrir a Mary. Nadie pensó en que Mary, les había hecho lo mismo a ellas…

_Vamos… todavía podemos alcanzarla_ dijo Lily y las tres se levantaron apresuradas.

Sin embargo no la encontraron en el vestíbulo y recién la vieron cuando fue la hora de su próxima clase. Allí hablaron brevemente con ella tratando de disculparse pero Mary estaba muy ofendida y apenas las escuchó. Necesitaría toda aquella tarde de reflexión para perdonarlas.

Al terminar aquella clase y mientras salía del aula para ir a la última de aquel día, a Beth se le acercaron un grupito de tres chicas de Slytherin. Eran algo menores que ella y se reían como tontas.

_Vaya, vaya Vans… ¿asique espías a los varones en el baño?_ dijo en voz bien fuerte y con burla una chica rubia de mirada fría. Era Narcisa.

Beth se puso intensamente colorada mientras que sus propias amigas la miraban con perplejidad. Hasta Mary, que pasaba por al lado de ellas, se detuvo estupefacta al escucharlas. Sin nombrar a los curiosos que se detuvieron a escuchar la conversación.

_Lucius nos dijo que lo estabas espiando_ rió una chica morocha de cabello rizado_ ¿te gusta?

_ ¡No lo estaba espiando!_ se enojó Beth_ yo… ¡no!…

_Te metiste al baño de varones y eso es espiar_ dijo la chica rubia acusándola y ya no sonreía.

_ ¡Eres repugnante!_ agregó otra chica de cabello corto.

_ ¿Entraste en el baño de los chicos?_ se metió Alice estupefacta.

_No… bueno si… pero no…._ se enredó Beth al tratar de explicarse. Sus amigas no podían creerlo.

_ ¿Y qué tal se ve Lucius sin pantalones?... ¿te gustó, Vans?_ dijo burlescamente y con malicia la chica de pelo rizado.

Había un grupito de gente que estaban cerca de ellas y se detuvieron a mirarlas mientras reían por lo bajo. Beth se sintió en exceso humillada. Quería que la tierra se la tragara. Pronto todo el colegio se iba a enterar…

_ ¡Basta! ¡Déjenme en paz!_ dijo Beth que ya le ardía el rostro de la vergüenza.

Se dio media vuelta y por poco no salió corriendo. Sus amigas la siguieron, aún perplejas. No podía creer que Malfoy le hubiera dicho a todo el mundo que ella había entrado al baño de varones para espiarlo. Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos de allí y solas, Beth les contó a las chicas lo que había pasado, y estas, al contrario de lo que esperaba Beth, comenzaron a reírse sin poder parar. No le dieron mucha importancia al caso y la animaron un poco, luego de burlarse un rato de ella. Más tarde se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.


	19. Día Décimo (contra el tiempo):

19_Día décimo (contra el tiempo):

Luego de las últimas clases de la tarde Beth se despidió de sus amigas y fue a encontrarse con Severus que la esperaba en el gran haya, cerca del lago. Iba muy nerviosa, hasta casi aterrada, ya que no sabía qué reacción iba a tener el muchacho cuando le dijera la verdad. Lo que sí sabía era que iba a resultarle muy difícil explicarse y más difícil aún sería que el muchacho le creyera. Pero no le quedaban más opciones ya que pronto se le acabaría el tiempo. Sentía que el reloj estaba contra ella, que volaban los minutos y que poco a poco se iba apagando algo en ella, sus emociones. No había logrado cambiar lo que le pedía el poema ya que no entendía cómo hacerlo y creía que cuando al siguiente día se despertara iba a estar en el cielo o en el infierno…no lo sabía. Asique en aquella larga caminata al lago, sintió como si caminara hacia su sentencia.

Al atravesar medio colegio notó que se burlaban de ella en los pasillos. No se había equivocado, las odiosas chicas de Slytherin habían esparcido el cuento del baño por todos lados. ¡Como odiaba a Malfoy! ¡Como en su sano juicio se le había ocurrido esparcir él mismo el rumor! Tratando de no prestarle atención a las conversaciones y risas que estallaban a su paso, siguió caminando apresuradamente hasta que salió del colegio. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Fuera hacía frío y cuando llegó al gran haya notó que allí no había nadie. Se sentó en el pasto húmedo y rogó que Severus se diera prisa, estaba tiritando del frio ya que había olvidado colocarse su capa.

En el horizonte se perfilaban las montañas con el sol tras ellas, el espectáculo era hermoso y el paisaje se tornaba de unos impactantes colores celestes, rosas y violetas. Beth que se encontraba muy sensible, se conmovió y por primera vez notó la tranquilidad del lugar. Cada cosa a su alrededor estallaba en grandeza y a ella le parecía que el tiempo pasaba más rápido que de costumbre. Pensó algo inquieta si aquella sensación sería un reflejo de la realidad o de sus propios temores.

_Hola, Beth_ dijo una voz detrás de ella sobresaltándola.

_ ¡Oh Severus! ¡No te oí llegar!_ dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose y dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Hacía cierto tiempo que estaba allí parado contemplándola, pensando que su perfil contra el paisaje se veía precioso. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía que la querían aún más que antes. Sin embargo, lo que la chica le había dicho lo llenaba de inquietud y temor.

_Perdón por la tardanza_ dijo Severus y se acercó a ella sonriendo.

De manera torpe la abrazó y le dio un beso. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ella era su chica y todo le daba vergüenza. Snape, a pesar de su mal humor, su aspecto osco y frío, y toda su mala actitud, era en el fondo un chico bueno, sensible e inseguro de sí mismo. Cargaba con todas las preocupaciones e inseguridades que tenía cualquier adolescente y el tiempo, y las malas decisiones, aún no habían endurecido del todo su carácter.

Cuando se apartó de ella y abrió los ojos notó que la chica estaba llorando. Este hecho lo desconcertó y se asustó mucho. No comprendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Beth?_ le dijo Severus titubeando. Beth lo miró a los ojos.

_Ammmmm es que… recordé que mañana ya no estaré aquí_ dijo la chica con mucha tristeza mientras miraba al piso.

Se daba cuenta que quizás aquel sería su último beso. Había llegado a querer de tal forma a Severus que saber que debían separarse, le gustara o no, la llenaba de tristeza y dolor.

_ ¿Otra vez con eso?... ¿me vas a decir que pasa?_ dijo ceñudo Severus.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en donde ambos no se quitaron la vista de encima.

_Bueno pero antes quiero que me prometas algo_ cedió Beth. Debía decirle… era muy importante que el chico lo supiera.

_Sí, claro…._ balbuceó Severus_ ¿y qué será?

_Que no te burlarás de mí… ni pensarás mal de mí_ le dijo Beth.

Severus cada vez estaba más desconcertado. No comprendía por qué tanto secretismo ni entendía nada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Beth que él fuera a burlarse de ella?

_ ¡Nunca pensaría mal de ti!_ le respondió el chico sorprendido.

_Está bien yo…emmmm…. _ pero se calló de repente al apoderarse de ella el miedo terrible de que él, la persona en quien más confiaba en ese momento, no le creyera nada.

_ ¿Y bien…?_ dijo Severus desconcertado por su silencio.

_ ¡Es que no me creerás!_ dijo aterrada Beth. Snape perdió la paciencia.

_ ¡¿Cómo no te creería?!... ¡confía en mí!_ le dijo Severus con una firmeza que hizo que la chica se tranquilizara un poco.

Entonces ella decidió hablar y lanzarse de una vez por todas por aquel abismo. De a poco le fue relatando todo lo que había pasado aquella noche en que el viento silbaba por los corredores del colegio y la luna iluminaba sus pasos. Cómo era que ella provenía de un lejano futuro y cómo había acabado allí en el pasado. Cómo había leído un libro por error en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y había terminado en aquella época. El extraño poema con sus dibujos y símbolos, el enigma que había descifrado a medias y que aún no comprendía por completo. En definitiva le contó todo lo que sabía, sin guardarse nada y sin mentiras. Severus, entre tanto, la miraba con una expresión curiosa casi de incredulidad. Sin embargo no pronunció palabra alguna hasta que la chica acabó de hablar. Cuando terminó con un suspiro, Severus pronunció la frase a la que tanto temía Beth.

_ ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_ le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. No le había creído ni la mitad de la historia.

_ ¡No, claro que no! ¡Te dije que no me creerías!_ dijo Beth desesperada. Sus manos temblaban de los nervios.

_Todo eso que has dicho es… ¡es una locura, Beth!_ dijo Severus mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_Lo se…. ¡pero es la verdad! ¡Lo juro!_ dijo la chica angustiada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Snape la miraba sin saber qué pensar. Luego creyó que había dado con la respuesta a aquello.

_Mira, si querías inventar una mentira para deshacerte de mí, hubieras sido un poco más realista._ le dijo con dureza el muchacho.

Estaba dolido ya que creía que Beth le mentía y no sólo eso sino que lo trataba como si fuera el imbécil más grande de todo el colegio.

_ ¡Nada de eso, Sev! ¡No me quiero deshacer de ti!_ dijo la chica, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba pasando justo lo que ella había temido tanto.

_ ¡No soy un idiota! No puedo creer que…_ empezó Severus ya muy enojado.

_ ¡Es la verdad! ¡Créeme por favor!_ suplicó Beth_ ¡me lo prometiste!

Snape la miró ceñudo e iba a replicar cuando tuvo una idea horrible. ¿Y si ella realmente creía que estaba en otro tiempo? ¿Estaría loca como tantas veces le había dicho Lucius? Con sólo pensarlo ya se sentía descompuesto. Se tomó un momento para calmar su ira antes de hablar.

_Escúchame, Beth, no puede ser que vengas de otro tiempo. ¡Cómo podría ser que hubieras pasado sólo unos cuantos días aquí si yo te conozco desde que ingresaste al colegio!_ dijo Severus tomándola de los hombros y tratando de razonar con ella.

_No lo sé…quizás fui otra persona o…_ dijo confundida la chica.

_ ¡¿Te escuchas a ti misma?! ¡Estás hablando locuras!_ dijo Severus exasperado.

_ ¡Noooo! ¡Yo sé muy bien qué me pasó, Sev! ¡Y te estoy contando la verdad!_ dijo Beth desesperada pero nada de lo que decía le iba a servir.

_ ¿Sí? ¿Y qué pruebas tienes?_ dijo Severus ya molesto otra vez. Pensaba que Beth lo consideraba un tonto y se burlaba de él.

_No tengo pruebas…._ dijo Beth y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente_ ¡Sabía que no me creerías! ¡Por eso no quería decirte nada!

_ ¡Nadie "normal" te creería!_ dijo Severus sin darse cuenta de que hirió aún más a Beth con esa frase. Su enojo vaciló ante el llanto de la chica pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo inquietante…

_No… no digas eso…_ balbuceó Beth con el rostro mojado pero el chico la interrumpió.

_El libro ese… del infinito o algo así… el que quisiste que sacara de la biblioteca por ti, era… ¿era el mismo de tu relato?_ dijo Severus con algo de sorpresa.

_Sí… lo estaba buscando._ dijo Beth algo más animada ya que pensó que estaba convenciendo a Severus.

_ ¡Pero no existe!_ dijo Snape exasperado y de mala manera_ ¿No te das cuenta?... ¡El libro no existe!

_ ¡Porque aún no existe en esta época!_ dijo Beth mientras su sonrisa anterior vacilaba. Severus la miró perplejo pensando que se burlaba de él ya que nada de eso era posible.

_ ¿Tú realmente crees…en eso?_ le dijo al fin. Beth titubeo un poco.

_No me he inventado nada de eso, Severus_ dijo firmemente la chica.

Snape la miró con profunda incredulidad pero no le respondió nada.

_ ¿Y qué hay con mis recuerdos de esa época?_ dijo Beth volviendo a la carga.

_ ¿Qué hay con eso?_ titubeó Snape_ ¿qué recuerdos?

_Yo te conozco… tú también estas en el colegio en "mi época"_ dijo Beth.

Severus la miró desconcertado y luego, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo, comenzó a reírse.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Acaso en el futuro sigo siendo alumno!_ dijo el chico sonriendo burlescamente y con sarcasmo_ ¡Es imposible que me pase la vida estudiando!

_No eres un compañero mío. Eres mi profesor de pociones._ aclaró Beth con un suspiro de impaciencia.

Snape se quedó mirándola un rato con una expresión extraña. ¿Profesor de pociones?

_ ¿Por… por eso me llamaste profesor?_ balbuceó el chico.

_Sí… Cuando llegué aquí estaba confundida y no sabía qué pasaba_ dijo Beth.

Severus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Yo nunca seré un maldito e insignificante profesor!_ estalló de furia el muchacho_ ¡Yo seré algo más grande! ¡Mucho más importante! Seré… seré…

_Un mortífago_ dijo Beth simplemente.

Snape se asustó. Aquel era un secreto y no sabía cómo Beth lo había averiguado. Él deseaba con toda su alma poder unirse al Señor Oscuro, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros que compartían sus mismas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre. Aún no tenía idea de lo que aquello significaba ni lo lejos que era capaz de llegar ese hombre para conseguir el poder. No sabía nada de las torturas ni de las muertes extrañas.

_Un asqueroso mortífago… pero te arrepentirás…_dijo Beth con dureza y agregó_ una vez escuché que le decías a Dumbledore que fue el mayor error de tu vida.

Severus que no creía nada de aquello se enojó realmente y se convenció a sí mismo que todo el "cuentito" que le había relatado ella era una acción desesperada para que no formara parte de los mortífagos, como él quería. Los había escuchado hablar en el corredor a Malfoy y a él e intentaba que se arrepintiera de su decisión a toda costa. No podía creer que la chica fuera tan metida y que hubiera inventado aquellas tonterías para que él cambiara de opinión. Peor aún, lo había considerado tan idiota como para creer que él era capaz de creerse aquella mentira. Por lo tanto Severus estaba cada vez más furioso e irritado.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Malfoy tenía razón, ¡estás loca!_ le dijo el chico con crueldad.

Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al castillo, caminando lo más rápido que podía.

_ ¡Noooo! ¡Esperaaaa! ¡Esperaaaa, por favorrrr!_ le suplicaba Beth estallando en llanto otra vez, mientras corría tras él. Se daba cuenta que lo había ofendido, hablando de más.

_ ¡Déjame en paz, Vans!_ le dijo furioso Severus sin darse vuelta a mirarla.

Beth al sentir la frialdad que ocultaba la frase y al escuchar que ya no la llamaba por su nombre se desesperó e intentó pararlo como pudo pero el chico siguió caminando como si ella no existiera. De pronto, al mirar una de sus trenzas tuvo una idea. Desató la cinta rosa de una de ellas y se la dio al muchacho. Snape se paró sorprendido y la miró al rostro.

_Sé que no me crees y yo…Ya no tengo tiempo… Guárdala, ¡por favor! Quizás algún día puedas entender…_ dijo Beth entrecortadamente por el llanto.

_ ¡Vete! ¡Estás loca!_ le dijo el muchacho pero de todos modos tomó la cinta que le ofrecía y siguió caminando.

Aquel par de cintas rosas había sido un regalo de su madre, eran especiales por que tenían sus iniciales en las puntas. Había sido un regalo que guardaba desde pequeña y las adoraba. En eso estaban cuando entraron al colegio.

El vestíbulo estaba casi desierto ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor cenando. Severus fue en dirección a las escaleras que bajan a su sala común pero como vio que Beth lo seguía aún suplicándole que le creyera y llorando, cambio de idea y subió las escaleras de mármol rápidamente así podía perderla más fácil en el camino. Estaba muy enojado con ella, tanto que poco le importaba su estado de ánimo, ya que no le cabía en la cabeza que lo hubiera tomado por un idiota semejante al contarle aquellas mentiras.

_Espera, Sev… ¡por favor escúchame!_ le dijo ella al llegar al primer piso, frente a las escaleras de mármol. Respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

_ ¡Basta! ¡No me hables más!... ¡Déjame solo!_ le respondió el chico empujándola un poco para que soltara su capa ya que Beth se había colgado de ella.

_ ¡EEEEhhhhhhhhhh qué haces quejicus! ¡No la toques!_ gritó un chico que pasaba por allí casualmente. Era Sirius Black.

_ ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!_ le gritó Snape que estaba furioso y una pelea con Black era lo único que le faltaba.

Black al acercarse más y ver la cara de Beth deformada por el llanto, enfureció como nunca en su vida. Creyó que Severus le había pegado.

_ ¡¿Qué le hiciste idiota?!_ le gritó Sirius estallando en ira.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más se lanzó contra él golpeándolo y ambos cayeron hacia atrás rodaron por el piso. Snape que había alcanzado a sacar su varita, gritó de dolor al golpearse fuertemente la mano con la barandilla de la escalera, lo cual hizo que su varita volara por los aires lejos de él. Sirius ni siquiera se acordó de la varita, en lo único en que pensaba era en moler a golpes a Snape. Beth saltó hacia un costado para salir de su paso.

_ ¡Noooooo! ¡Bassstaaaaaa! ¡Nooooo!_ gritó Beth desesperada al ver que los chicos se estaban haciendo papilla y no la escuchaban. _ ¡Venga alguiiieeeennnnnn!

Sirius estaba encima de Snape golpeándolo y éste daba patadas y golpes hacia todos lados mientras que Beth gritaba que pararan pero como nadie aparecía para ayudarla se lanzó encima de Sirius y lo tomó de las manos forcejeando con él para que parara de golpear a Severus que ya tenía el labio hinchado.

_EEEhhhhhhhhhh ¿qué…?_ exclamó una chica cerca de allí.

_ ¡¿Qué haces Vannnnsssssssss?! ¡Suéltalo!_ dijo otra chica a sus espaldas.

Para horror de Beth resultó ser Alecto que venía acompañada de su inseparable amiga. Ambas chicas al verlos se habían quedado inmóviles y estupefactas en medio del corredor.

_ ¡Ayúdenme… a… separarlos!_ le dijo Beth forcejeando con Black que no le prestaba atención. Había perdido por completo el control e intentaba deshacerse de ella empujándola.

Alecto corrió hacia donde estaban los chicos pero no ayudó a Beth a separarlos si no que la empujó con todas sus fuerzas para que soltara a Sirius. Beth se tambaleó y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó hacia atrás rodando por las escaleras de mármol con un grito que les heló la sangre a todos y que cortó la pelea de un solo tajo. Cuando llegó abajo dio tan fuerte con la cabeza en el piso del vestíbulo que todo a su alrededor se oscureció por un momento y perdió el sentido de la realidad. Todo a su alrededor se tornó confuso. No escuchaba nada… ni sintió dolor alguno… y lo último que vio fueron los ojos aterrados del príncipe que se inclinaba ante ella… luego la envolvió la oscuridad.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA! ESTA HISTORIA YA CASI LLEGA A SU FINAL PERO ANTES ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE LES PARECE HASTA AHORA Y SU OPINIÓN SOBRE LO QUE SEA. ES MUY IMORTANTE PARA MÍ SABER SI LES GUSTO O NO, O LO ERRORES QUE TENGA. ¡CUALQUIER OPINIÓN ES BIENVENIDA! Y DESDE YA SE LOS AGRADEZCO.


	20. ¿Dónde estoy?

20_ ¿Dónde estoy?:

Sintió el vacío tan palpable y real que pensó que por fin la muerte la había alcanzado. Sus sentidos la habían abandonado, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y lo último que registró su memoria fueron los ojos oscuros del príncipe. Sumergidos en lo profundo de su mente se encontraban sus pensamientos negándose a emerger. De pronto y sin que nada lo anticipara, comenzaron a aclararse lentamente. Lo primero que percibió fue el olor inconfundible a flores y luego notó la claridad que caía sobre sus ojos. Sus oídos no registraron sonido alguno por lo que el silencio que la envolvía se volvió absoluto. Estiró los dedos de su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en algo suave y reconfortante. El dolor de su cabeza era inexistente y, de pronto, tuvo un pensamiento inquietante que invadió su mente. ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Aquella claridad sería el cielo? El miedo, como una mortaja, cubrió su cuerpo y por unos eternos minutos luchó con él hasta que por fin decidió que debía abrir los ojos pero éstos se negaban a hacerlo. Estaba aterrada hasta el punto de no querer enterarse de su realidad.

Juntando el poco valor que le quedaba abrió por fin sus ojos. Pero poco pudo ver ya que una delgada manta blanca le cubría el rostro. Sin embargo aquello le dio la clave para darse cuenta que estaba recostada sobre una cómoda cama. Sus recuerdos volvieron a ella precipitadamente, pensó en el golpe en la cabeza del día anterior y creyó, que si bien era evidente que no estaba muerta, seguro que se encontraba en la enfermería. Aunque… ¿cómo sabría si aquello era la muerte o no? Nada ere evidente… Tenía bien presente que el plazo que le había otorgado el libro había terminado el día anterior, y que decía muy claramente que si no cambiaba lo que le había pedido el poema iba a desaparecer de la existencia, algo que ella había interpretado como la muerte.

A su derecha escuchó el primer ruido claro que rompió el silencio que la rodeaba. Era un suspiro. Muy intrigada movió una de sus manos, que acababa de recordar que podía mover, y la desplazó hacia arriba para retirar la sábana que la cubría. Pero antes de que esto ocurriera oyó una voz ronca y lejana… y le pareció que era la voz de un fantasma. No entendió lo que decía pero detuvo en seco sus movimientos, al invadirla de nuevo el miedo. ¿Estaría muerta? ¿Estaría en el cielo?... ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

_Al fin te despertaste_ dijo la voz de una chica a su derecha. Aunque entrecortada por un bostezo, Beth la reconoció al instante. Y eso no la alivió sino todo lo contrario. Recordaba aquella voz… era... pero no podía ser…

De pronto notó que tomaban la sábana blanca que la cubría y la retiraban. Irreflexivamente cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas para no ver, y si hubiera podido, también hubiera cerrado sus oídos para no escuchar.

_ ¡Arriba! Llegaremos tarde a clases_ dijo la voz.

Beth pensó que no se había equivocado en un primer momento al suponer de quien era la voz. Esa voz era de…

_ ¿June?_ dijo Beth al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos. Aún con temor.

No se encontraba en el cielo, ni tampoco en la enfermería… estaba en su habitación de Gryffindor, recostada sobre su cama de siempre. Era el mismo cuarto de siempre pero al mirar a su alrededor notó todo diferente. Hasta la luz que entraba por la ventana era diferente, clara y tenue.

_Sí, ¿quien más?_ dijo June mientras le largaba la túnica para que se vistiera.

Beth totalmente conmovida saltó de la cama y abrazó a su amiga que no veía desde hacía tiempo, casi siglos le pareció a ella. Mientras pensaba con total sorpresa e incredulidad, cómo había llegado allí. ¿Qué había pasado?

_ ¡Ooohhhhhh June! ¡Te extrañé tanto!_ le dijo rompiendo a llorar como una criatura. Su amiga la miró perpleja.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Me estás cargando?_ dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa de incredulidad y al mirar su rostro agregó desconcertada_ ¿Por qué lloras?

_ ¡Agggggg por qué hacen tanto ruido!_ se quejó otra voz que provenía desde el otro lado de la habitación. Beth se dio vuelta sobresaltada.

_ ¿Meg?... ¡Meg!_ gritó Beth mientras daba un saltito.

Corrió hasta la cama de la chica y se le tiró encima abrazándola y llorando más fuerte que antes. A Meg casi le da un infarto por tan inesperada reacción y, todavía somnolienta, no entendía nada.

_ ¡Te extrañé tanto!... ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!_ dijo Beth emocionada.

_ ¿De qué hablas? ¡Te vi anoche!_ dijo Meg estupefacta mirándola como si estuviera loca_ puedes… ¿puedes soltarme?

Beth la soltó de repente y se paró al lado de su cama mientras la otra chica se levantaba aún desconcertada y mirando raro a su amiga.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le dijo June que se había acercado a ellas. Beth las miró con cariño y perdió el control. Había pensado que jamás volvería a verlas.

_ ¡Las quiero mucho!_ les dijo Beth mientras que las tomaba del cuello colgándose de ellas y abrazándolas tan fuerte que las chicas casi se ahogaron.

_ ¡Basta… Beth!... ¡Estás loca!_ dijo June forcejeando.

_ ¡Suéltanos!... ¡Ehhhhhh, Beth!_ decía Meg mientras se sobaba el cuello adolorido.

Al fin y con un largo suspiro de alivio Beth soltó a sus amigas. Luego con una gran sonrisa se fue a cambiar, dejando a las dos chicas totalmente desconcertadas por su conducta. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual se la quedaron mirando sin reaccionar, perplejas por lo que había pasado. Luego June decidió mover sus pies.

_Será mejor que nos apuremos, sino llegaremos tarde a clases_ dijo June aparentando tranquilidad.

_ ¿Qué clase tenemos hoy?_ preguntó Beth distraída. Con tanto lío había olvidado por completo su horario de clases.

_Po… pociones… ¿no lo recuerdas?_ dijo Meg frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras se ponía la túnica.

_Ohhhh claro_ dijo recordando Beth y pensó en Severus. Su rostro se iluminó.

_De paso… ¿Hiciste el trabajo anoche?_ preguntó June que ya estaba lista.

_ ¿Qué trabajo?_ dijo confundida Beth. Lo había olvidado por completo.

_ ¡El trabajo para Snape! De… de pociones_ dijo sorprendida June y sin poder creerlo.

_ ¿Snape? ¡Ohhhh, sí! Lo había olvidado…_dijo Beth sonriendo y poniéndose colorada._ pero no, no lo hice.

Aquella sonrisa acompañada por la total despreocupación que tenía Beth dejó perplejas a sus amigas. Beth por su lado, recordó de pronto el trabajo maldito que debía entregar a primera hora de esa mañana. El trabajo por el cual ella había tenido tantos problemas. Por el cual había "viajado" en el tiempo. El trabajo que no había hecho ni tenía idea cómo hacerlo y que debía entregar al profesor sin falta o habría grandes consecuencias. Pero nada de eso la desanimó ni le dio temor alguno, al contrario, ver a Snape la emocionaba y la llenaba de curiosidad.

Apenas lo viera quería decirle que estaba bien y que el golpe en la cabeza no había sido nada grave. Recordaba claramente sus ojos de terror al inclinarse ante ella, seguro que estaría muy preocupado. Al igual que Black y todas sus amigas. Recordó que todo había sido culpa de Alecto y deseó que la hubieran castigado.

Luego de estar inmersa en sus pensamientos analizando lo que había pasado el día anterior, volvió de pronto a la realidad y recordó "el paso del tiempo". Ya no existían ninguna de esas personas, o al menos no como sus compañeros de colegio. Pensó con tristeza en Severus y que ya no era su compañero sino su profesor, mucho mayor que ella. Anhelaba su cariño y esa confianza que le había inspirado, había pensado por unos segundos que podría verlo como antes y reconciliarse con él, dándole un beso. Lamentó mucho haberse peleado con el chico. Ahora la realidad era que Severus, ya no era el mismo, sino que era el profesor Snape y por lo que recordaba nunca la quiso, ni la trató bien.

Una inquietante idea se apoderó de su mente. Temía que el profesor Snape no la recordara de sus años de adolescencia. Aunque ya no fuera Severus o, mejor dicho, no fuera el adolescente Snape, sentía que aún lo quería con locura. ¿Y si todo aquello vivido en el pasado se había borrado al cambiar el tiempo? O peor aún, ¿y si aquello habría sido un sueño?

Inmersa en estos inquietantes pensamientos estaba cuando al arreglarse el pelo sus dedos tocaron la cinta rosa. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta que la otra cinta que completaba el par no estaba y recordó que se la había dado a Severus poco antes de la caída. Aquello la animó a descartar una de las dos teorías, no había sido un sueño. Sin embargo pensaba una y otra vez si Snape recordaría aquella cinta… y si la recordaría a ella.

_Beth… tendrás que ir a decirle que no lo hiciste_ dijo Meg titubeando_ sino te castigará.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijo Beth que estaba distraída.

_ ¡El trabajo de Pociones para Snape!_ dijo exasperada Meg. No podía creer que Beth lo hubiera olvidado, ¡acababan de hablar de eso!

_Si, Beth… pero no le tengas miedo… como todo, ya pasará y…_ dijo con tacto June, preparándola para que no se asustara pero Beth la interrumpió.

_ ¡Oh claro!... Si, iré ya mismo_ dijo sonriendo y con nada disimulado entusiasmo. June abrió los ojos como platos.

A Beth se le había ocurrido una idea para poner a prueba su teoría y sacarse las dudas pronto. Luego de terminar de vestirse y arreglarse, se miró varias veces al espejo. Estaba muy nerviosa y algo ansiosa.

_ ¿Me veo bien?_ les preguntó a sus amigas, algo insegura, mientras se arreglaba el cabello mejor.

_Sí… sí…_ balbucearon ambas chicas. Cada vez estaban más asombradas con la actitud de Beth y no comprendían nada. Meg se acercó a ella.

_ ¿Te estás arreglando para ir a ver a Snape?_ le preguntó con incredulidad Meg mientras sus cejas cada vez estaban más arriba en su frente. Beth no respondió por un momento y pareció no escucharla, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de allí.

_Ehhhh… Bueno, me voy_ dijo de pronto sin prestar mucha atención a sus amigas ni darse cuenta de lo raro que resultaba su conducta para ellas.

Luego tomó la cinta rosa que estaba sobre la mesilla de luz y salió de la habitación con determinación. Mientras que sus dos amigas la miraban perplejas y mudas por la impresión. Quizás pensaban que su amiga se había vuelto loca de la noche a la mañana.

Bajó hacia la sala común con paso rápido y al llegar allí vio a una compañera de su equipo de quiddich que estaba sentada en una mesa haciendo una tarea atrasada, se paró en seco y la saludó emocionada. Estaba tan contenta de verla que la chica se quedó perpleja ya que Beth había sido bastante cortante y desagradable con ella luego de que unos días antes se pelearan porque le reclamó que faltaba mucho a los entrenamientos. De todos modos le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa que vaciló algo en su rostro. Entonces Beth salió por el retrato de la dama gorda.

La pobre chica no se daba cuenta de lo desconcertante que resultaba su conducta para los demás ya que iba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que poca atención prestaba a lo que ocurría. Caminando por el tercer piso iba cuando descubrió que, aunque sin saberlo, había logrado cambiar lo que más temía. Había sido tan obvio… ya no temía a Snape… había cambiado ese miedo por…por… y en eso estaba cuando miró un armario de escobas que estaba allí y la palabra le vino a la mente… había cambiado el miedo por amor. Se sonrió y su rostro se encendió. Actitud que le hubiera resultado extraña a cualquiera que la observara pero por suerte nadie estaba por allí asique pasó desapercibida.

Al llegar al vestíbulo sus manos comenzaron a temblarle un poco de la emoción contenida y cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho del profesor el temblor casi le era incontrolable. Sintió miedo, pero ese miedo era totalmente diferente al que había sentido antes ya que tenía miedo no de él, sino de la decepción y el dolor que sentiría si el hombre no la recordaba. Tomando valor tocó la puerta y esperó.

_Pase_ escuchó una voz grave que hizo que se sonriera. Era exactamente la voz de Severus… obvio, se dijo a sí misma… si es él.

Abrió la puerta que chirrió un poco y entró. El profesor Snape estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo un pergamino que tenía frente a él mientras su cabeza descansaba en una de sus manos. Parecía absorto en la lectura y bastante aburrido.

_Se… pro… ¿profesor? Yo…_balbuceó la chica sin saber qué decirle.

_Ah Vans… deje el trabajo aquí en el escritorio_ la interrumpió el hombre sin levantar sus ojos del pergamino. Poca atención le prestó.

Beth avanzó hacia él lentamente, sus manos temblaban de manera incontrolable y una de ellas se cerraba fuertemente sosteniendo la cinta rosa. Mientras caminaba hacia él no pudo dejar de notar el paso del tiempo. Severus había crecido varios centímetros, había ganado algo más de peso y su rostro era ya el de un hombre adulto. Su cabello aún oscuro y su ausencia de arrugas dejaban ver que aún era un hombre joven pero Beth pensó que al menos era quince años más grande que la última vez que lo vio, o sea el día anterior. Era desconcertante.

Al llegar al escritorio levantó su mano derecha y colocó la cinta rosa sobre el escritorio delante del profesor. Se retiró unos pasos y esperó su reacción. Si aquello no funcionaba y el hombre no la recordaba, iba a tener que dar muchas y engorrosas explicaciones. Se iba a enojar y ella tendría problemas pero era más importante salir de la duda. El temblor de sus manos había infectado todo su cuerpo pero al inhalar el perfume del hombre se sonrió, no podía creer que todavía usara exactamente el mismo que usaba cuando tenía su edad.

El profesor Snape tardó un poco en levantar sus ojos ya que lo hizo sólo cuando terminó de leer aquel largo pergamino. Al observar la cinta rosa que había dejado Beth en su escritorio no reaccionó y se quedó mirándola unos largos segundos. La chica esperó el golpe, la explosión de su ira. Pero nada de eso pasó. El profesor tomó la cinta entre sus dedos para observarla mejor. Su rostro era impenetrable, no había emoción alguna. Sus dedos recorrieron las iniciales de la punta y por primera vez en su delgada cara apareció una emoción traicionando sus sentimientos. Era sorpresa pura. Miró a los ojos a Beth, por primera vez desde que había entrado al despacho.

_ ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿De dónde ha sacado esta cinta?_ le preguntó perplejo el hombre.

_La he tenido siempre_ dijo Beth. Estaba tensa… esperando…

_ ¿Quién te la dio? ¿... era… era de tu madre?_ dijo el hombre con un temblor en los labios. Pasando a tutearla.

_No… esa cinta es mía_ dijo Beth con serenidad.

Snape la miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

_No, eso es imposible_ dijo el profesor Snape.

Tenía tal expresión de seguridad en su rostro que Beth obligadamente tuvo que reconocer que jamás iba a convencerlo de lo contrario. Una gran decepción se apoderó de ella y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Él la recordaba, eso era cierto, pero creía que era su madre.

_Esa cinta es mía, no me la dio nadie_ repitió Beth con firmeza. Snape la miró con los ojos como platos. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

_ ¿Se está burlando de mí, Vans?_ susurró el hombre de manera peligrosa.

Beth perdió no sólo la paciencia sino el control que tenía sobre sí misma y sobre sus emociones.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_ le gritó en plena cara. Notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y le dio rápidamente la espalda al profesor, saliendo luego del despacho lo más pronto que pudo.

El profesor Snape se quedó tan estupefacto que no atinó a decir nada y sólo se la quedó mirando. Mientras que Beth, al salir de su vista, empezó a correr escaleras arriba sin un destino fijo. Lloraba de desilusión y de amargura. Se daba cuenta que nada sería igual y que su corazón había quedado perdido en el tiempo. En el pasado junto a Severus.

Deambulaba por el tercer piso cuando se detuvo a mirar por una de las ventanas que daba al lago. Se sentía muy triste… la pérdida que sentía en su corazón era inmensa.

_ ¡Señorita Vans!_ dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Beth se dio vuelta con un sobresalto y al ver que era nada menos que el profesor Snape, al cual acababa de gritarle en la cara, temió que la castigara. Algo avergonzada, se secó lo más rápido que pudo las lágrimas e intentando que él no lo notara. El hombre venía caminado rápido, casi corriendo, y al llegar a ella se paró un momento para recuperar el aliento colocando su mano sobre el muro. Ya no era tan joven y había corrido tras la chica, tratando de encontrarla por todos lados hasta que al fin la había visto. La cinta rosa que ella le había dado, estaba entrelazada entre sus dedos.

_ ¡¿Por qué demonios saliste corriendo?!_ se quejó Snape, que aún estaba agitado ya que no tenía la costumbre de correr.

_ ¡Oh! Eeehhhh yo…_ balbuceó Beth con temor.

_Quiero que me digas la verdad, Vans, ¿quién te dio esta cinta?_ dijo el hombre mirándola fijo a los ojos muy seriamente.

_Nadie… esta cinta es mía. Hasta tiene mis iniciales._ dijo la chica con paciencia.

Snape la miraba fijo tratando de descubrir la mentira, pero sólo había verdad en sus ojos. Algo que lo desconcertó mucho.

_Eso… eso no puede ser. Tu madre me la dio cuando éramos adolescentes… tu llevas su nombre, ¿no?_ dijo el hombre con testarudez.

_No, mi madre se llama Lidia y era una Ravenclaw_ aclaró Beth. El profesor frunció el entrecejo, había incredulidad en su rostro.

_Entonces… ¿de quién es?_ dijo Snape que ya se estaba molestando_ ¿quién te dijo que me la entregaras?

_ ¡Es mía! ¡Es la verdad!... yo fui quien te la dio… yo te dije la verdad… ¡te dije que venía del futuro y te hablé del libro!_ dijo Beth atropelladamente ya que estaba desesperada por explicarse.

Snape se sorprendió mucho, no comprendía cómo la chica sabía eso y aun así teniendo la evidencia ante sus ojos, su mente se negaba a creer la verdad, no le creía una palabra de lo que decía. Era imposible que ella fuera esa chica. La Beth que él había conocido en su adolescencia. De pronto sus sentimientos explotaron.

_ ¡Vans! ¡¿Me quiere tratar de idiota?!_ gritó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia._ ¡¿Esto es… alguna especie de juego o alguna apuesta que hace con su madre?!

_ ¡Noooo! ¡Es la verdad!_ dijo Beth alzando la voz y sin sentirse intimidada. Que era lo que el hombre pretendía.

El profesor iba a replicar cuando su voz fue apagada por el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. Ambos se asustaron, se habían olvidado completamente de la hora.

_ ¡Ahhhh tengo que traer la mochila con los útiles!_ dijo Beth dando un salto_ ¡Llegaré tarde a clases!

_A mi clase… querrás decir_ dijo Snape titubeando_ será mejor que baje… soy el profesor y no puedo llegar tarde a mi propia clase.

El hombre quiso agregar algo pero se contuvo. Beth se despidió precipitadamente con algo de incomodidad y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Al doblar por el siguiente corredor escuchó que el profesor la volvía a llamar.

_ ¡Espera Vans! ¡No tan rápido que no he terminado!_ dijo Snape al acercarse._ ¡¿Por qué demonios me haces correr?!

_ ¡Oh! Pensé que…_ dijo la chica confundida.

_Escúchame bien, yo…_ dijo el profesor Snape pero titubeo una palabras y se quedó callado de repente.

Snape miraba fijamente algo detrás de Beth. La chica se dio vuelta y vio que allí estaba el armario de escobas donde ambos habían estado encerrados un día. Miró al profesor y notó que la piel de su rostro, normalmente pálida, estaba de un encendido color rojo. Él la miró cohibido a los ojos y Beth tuvo el impulso de reír pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

_ ¿Arreglaste el reloj?_ le dijo recordando de pronto que ella se lo había roto al forcejear con él. Snape se sorprendió mucho y la miró con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo sabría eso?

_ ¿Cómo sabes…?_balbuceó el hombre poniéndose más colorado aún.

_Aggggg ¡soy yo Beth! ¡¿Por qué no me crees?!_ dijo exasperada y al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sin decirle ni una palabra más. Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Snape estaba en shock, no podía creer que después de tantos años… pero era imposible. Todo aquello era una completa locura. Ya muy confundido y sin saber qué pensar de todo aquello, bajó hacia su propia clase donde, sin duda alguna, llegaría tarde.


	21. Una charla con el príncipe (¿Me crees?):

21_Una charla con el príncipe (¿Me crees?):

Luego que terminaron las clases de aquella mañana, Beth, no acompañó a sus amigas al almuerzo ya que había perdido el apetito. Estaba decaída, muy triste y quería estar sola. A sus amigas aquello pareció no sorprenderles ya que supusieron que había tenido alguna discusión con el profesor Snape y la dejaron en paz. Cruzó el colegio entero y se detuvo en una galería solitaria que daba el patio, en la parte de atrás. Hacía un poco de frío pero la galería estaba techada en parte. Asique allí se quedó, en compañía de su soledad.

La clase de pociones de esa mañana había transcurrido como de costumbre, a pesar de que llegó tarde. Con la diferencia que por primera vez en todos los años que llevaba en el colegio, había abierto la boca en la clase de pociones, y nada menos que para corregir al profesor, ya que éste se había equivocado al escribir en el pizarrón una receta de una poción complicada. El profesor Snape no se enojó sino todo lo contrario no podía creer que hubiera cometido semejante error, cuando hacía ya muchos años que daba lo mismo. Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo por su total distracción, ya que lo que había pasado era que no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a Beth en toda la clase. Tratando de decidir si era ella la Beth que conocía o no, de su lejana adolescencia. Las amigas de Beth, o mejor dicho, la clase completa se había asombrado de semejante atrevimiento ya que nadie se había animado jamás a contradecir al profesor Snape en algo. Todos esperaron que el hombre explotara de ira pero quedaron perplejos al ser testigos de un histórico momento, ya que el profesor le dio la razón a un alumno por primera vez desde que enseñaba allí. ¡Y ni siquiera le quitó puntos!

La chica luego de deambular un rato por aquel sitio buscando un lugar solitario, se sentó al lado de una columna, algo apartada y oculta. Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando sintió pasos que se acercaban. Se ocultó más para no ser vista, no quería hablar con nadie. Se sentía muy mal y sólo deseaba estar sola. Pronto volvió a rodearla el silencio y ella se relajó unos minutos.

_Hola Vans_ dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Beth casi llegó al techo del salto que pegó por el susto. Estaba convencida de que estaba sola allí.

_ ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?!_ le dijo dándose la vuelta, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el corazón que le latía a mil por hora.

El profesor Snape se rió. Se había acercado a ella tan silenciosamente como un gato mientras observaba su perfil contra el paisaje. Sin poder creer que ella se viera exactamente igual que el último día en que la vio, casi en la misma posición.

_Te estaba buscando_ susurró el hombre_ noté que no estabas en el gran comedor, asique te traje esto.

Luego sacó algo que tenía oculto en la túnica y se lo pasó. Era un pequeño paquetito.

_ ¿Qué es?_ dijo Beth con curiosidad mientras lo desenvolvía.

_Flan… pensé que te iba a gustar_ dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Beth lo miró muy sorprendida, tenía en sus manos un frasquito y una cucharita. De pronto sintió que el apetito volvía a ella.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta mucho?_ dijo Beth. Titubeó un poco al no decidirse si seguir tuteándolo o no. Pero al profesor Snape parecía complacerlo aquella confianza en su trato.

_Bueno… lo recordé_ dijo Severus mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Los dos quedaban ocultos a cualquiera que apareciera de pronto por allí.

_ ¡Oh!..._ exclamó Beth sorprendida y se quedó mirándolo unos eternos segundos.

_ ¡Vamos come!... No lo he envenenado… _ dijo con una sonrisa, Snape.

Beth se sonrió y abrió el postre. Realmente estaba muy rico y su olor era delicioso. No salía de su asombro por tal amabilidad ni había notado nunca que Severus se interesara por sus gustos.

_Entonces… ¿me crees?_ susurró Beth luego de un silencio.

_Ammmm… estoy tratando de… sí te creo_ balbuceó el hombre. Beth se sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Y qué te indujo a eso?_ le preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

_Esto_ dijo mostrándole su muñeca donde aún estaba el reloj que siempre llevaba. No se veía tan nuevo como antes pero sin duda era el mismo.

_ ¡Ahhhh, lo arreglaste!_ exclamó Beth con sorpresa. Recordando que era el reloj que Severus adoraba y que siempre usaba, y que se le había roto por culpa de ella.

_Sí, todo fue por el reloj y… jamás le había comentado a nadie... ya sabes… eso… lo que pasó_ dijo Severus poniéndose de pronto muy incómodo.

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Nunca le dijiste a nadie que se te rompió el reloj?... o mejor dicho que fui yo quien te lo rompió._ dijo Beth que no había comprendido bien.

_Si pero no lo dije por eso. Me refería a… lo que pasó en ese armario de escobas del tercer piso_ dijo con despreocupación el hombre_ ya sabes…

Beth se atragantó con el flan y comenzó a toser sin parar. Estaba totalmente avergonzada y tan roja como un tomate. Severus comenzó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se le pasara la toz.

_Perdón… olvidé que todo es diferente ahora…_ dijo el hombre y agregó con una sonrisa pícara_ sin embargo aún lo recuerdo muy bien.

_ ¡Oh! ¡No me digas esas cosas!_ dijo Beth. Sobre su cara se podría haber freído un huevo.

_ ¿Por qué no? Fuiste tú la que me encerraste allí_ dijo sonriendo Snape.

_Si pero yo no…yo no…

_No oí que te quejaras_ dijo conteniendo la risa al ver la actitud de la chica. Sólo quería molestarla un poco.

_Aggggggg ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?_ dijo desesperada Beth que había enterrado su cara en sus manos.

_Bueno… pero no sólo te creo por eso_ dijo el profesor poniéndose serio_ cuando terminó la clase fui a ver tu carpeta donde guardo… en realidad la tienen todos los profesores… Tus datos personales, documentación, notas, etc…

_ ¿Y descubriste lo de mi familia?_ dijo Beth al comprender por donde iba la mano.

_Sí… tu madre, que siempre pensé que se llamaba igual a ti, descubrí para mi sorpresa que tenía otro nombre y que no me habías mentido. Incluso la recuerdo de mis primeros años en el colegio._ explicó Snape.

_ ¿Siempre creíste que yo había sido mi madre? Bueno… tú me entiendes_ dijo Beth sorprendida.

_Sí, cuando entraste al colegio en primer año eras tan parecida a la "Beth" que yo había conocido de adolescente, que siempre pensé que tú eras su hija.

_Bueno… eso es lógico._ dijo Beth

_ ¡Estaba tan sorprendido y molesto!... desde que te fuiste del colegio…

_ ¿Qué me fui del colegio? Yo… lo último que recuerdo es haberme golpeado la cabeza cuando me caí por las escaleras_ dijo Beth.

_ ¿No recuerdas nada más?_ se sorprendió Snape

_No…nada de nada_ dijo Beth_ ¿qué pasó?

Entonces Snape le contó que cuando ella había caído por las escaleras, por culpa de Alecto, se había golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza contra el piso que había perdido la conciencia. Todo el mundo se había preocupado muy mucho. Había estado dos días en la enfermería donde no habían logrado despertarla, a pesar de los esfuerzos de madame Pomfrey, entonces la habían trasladado a San Mungo.

_Y luego de eso mis averiguaciones de lo que pasó son vagas. Nadie supo informarme qué había ocurrido después, y eso que casi torturé a medio mundo, pero nadie quiso escuchar a un adolescente. En el colegio me insistían en que tú estabas bien e internada allí en el hospital, pero en San Mungo me dijeron que nunca hubo una Elizabeth Vans allí. Me trataron de loco perturbado.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Los profesores nunca te dijeron que pasó?_ dijo Beth sorprendida.

_No… creían que sólo quería molestar. Las noticias más claras que tuve fueron de tus amigas. Ellas me aseguraron que estuviste internada en San Mungo poco tiempo y que tus padres te sacaron de allí, y luego del colegio, para llevarte a otro hospital en alguna parte fuera del país, en el exterior. Estaba muy preocupado por averiguar si estabas bien o no. Pero jamás supe dónde te habían llevado, ni tus amigos recibimos más noticias que aquellas. Parecía que simplemente hubieras desaparecido.

_Porque, en realidad, eso era lo que había pasado_ susurró Beth como para sí misma.

_Cuando salí del colegio te busqué por todos lados, pero nadie pudo darme noticias concretas tuyas. No pude dar con tu dirección, ni con tu familia, ni había registros tuyos de ningún tipo en el Hospital. Nada de nada_ siguió Snape con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Y Alice, Lily y Mary? ¿No sabían nada de mí?_ dijo Beth con curiosidad.

_No, solo lo que ya te dije. No tenían idea de a dónde habías ido, ni conocían a nadie de tu familia aparte de tus propios padres_ dijo Snape_ ellas también te buscaron…al igual que… al igual que Black.

_ ¡Oh! Pobre Sirius…._ dijo Beth_ ¿dónde está ahora?

_Bueno… no lo sé. Desde que escapó nadie lo sabe_ dijo Severus con una expresión extraña… ¿quizás tendría celos?_ ya sabes, de Azkaban.

_Sí, oí todo lo que pasó_ dijo Beth recordando que Sirius era ahora un asesino suelto que se había escapado de prisión. Tiempo después se enteraría de su inocencia._ bueno… sígueme contando…

_Tenía muy presente, y eso era lo más desconcertante de todo, lo que me habías dicho ese mismo día. Tú sabía que te ibas a ir del colegio, que era el último día que pasarías ahí. Lo cual era… ¡impresionante! Algo… ¡imposible! Nunca creí realmente lo que me dijiste del libro… aunque reconozco que lo busqué y como jamás pude encontrarlo… Bueno, pensé que sólo era una excusa para ocultarme la verdad. Pero aun así… ¡cómo lo habías sabido! ¡Eso me dejaba perplejo! ¡No habías podido saber nunca que tendrías un accidente!

_No, yo te dije la verdad… ese libro existe. Yo sabía que ese era mi último día allí por el poema_ dijo Beth.

Snape no le respondió y ambos se sumergieron en un corto silencio.

_ Y entonces cuando tú me viste ingresar al colegio en primer año… ¿qué pensaste?_ siguió Beth con curiosidad. Su hambre de respuestas era insaciable.

_Que eras su hija… que Beth había seguido con su vida en alguna parte del país y que se había olvidado por completo de mí, nunca me había buscado y pensé que jamás le había importado realmente. Porque, pensaba que si ella hubiera querido me habría encontrado a mí muy fácilmente. ¡Estaba tan enojado! ¡Estuve muy enojado con ella todos estos años!

_ ¿Por eso me tratabas mal?_ dijo Beth sorprendida_ ¿porque estabas enojado con ella?

_Bueno… sí, pensaba que tu ibas a decirle y…era una forma de "devolverle la mano" a ella._ confesó el hombre sin andarse con rodeos.

_Que malo…_ dijo Beth frunciendo el ceño.

_No, tú no sabes lo que pasé por buscarte. ¡Lo que me preocupé por ti! ¡Lo mal que me sentí por ti! No tienes idea… fueron muchos años de incertidumbre y dolor_ dijo con tristeza Snape.

_Entonces por eso eras tan… tan malo conmigo…y siempre me castigabas para molestar a mi madre… ¿porque pensaste que te había usado?

_Sí, porque me había usado, me había tratado como el idiota más grande del colegio, me había sacado de su vida de un solo golpe y sin importarle mis sentimientos para nada._ dijo Snape muy serio_ sin embargo no voy a mentirte al decir que te castigaba sólo por eso, sino que… yo… verás, me gustaba contemplarte, tenerte cerca de mí porque me sentía así cerca de ella, de tu madre. Que terminaste siendo tú en otro sentido pero igual me entiendes… Porque aún, después de todos estos años, aún me sentía unido a ella… a ti.

Beth se sonrió y se puso colorada otra vez. Todo aquello explicaba el porqué de su actitud durante todos esos años. Lo que le contaba el profesor la asombraba y a la vez la desconcertaba, sin embargo era halagador saber que Severus no sólo no la había olvidado sino que la había buscado durante todos esos años y que aún la quería. El profesor se quedó pensando un largo rato…

_Me alegró verte de nuevo_ le dijo al fin con una sonrisa temerosa. Beth aunque sorprendida se sonrió.

_Yo también_ le respondió simplemente.

_Y… lamento no haberte creído_ dijo Severus.

Luego se quedaron pensativos unos momentos, quizás tratando de acostumbrarse otra vez a sí mismos. Tratando de recuperar esa confianza que se había perdido en el tiempo. Se sentían como dos extraños, y cómo juzgarlos. Sus experiencias de vida eran diferentes, ambos habían madurado y hasta sus edades eran distintas, por lo tanto su aspecto había cambiado.

Severus la miraba de reojo sin que ella se diera cuenta, pensando en dar un enorme paso. Pero sabía que si pasaba esa barrera invisible que había aparecido entre ellos, no habría vuelta atrás. Él no podría alejarse de ella. Debió en ese instante tomar la decisión más grande de su vida. Como profesor del colegio sabía muy bien que no podía estar con ella de la manera que deseaba, y si cometía algún error y Dumbledore se enteraba, no sólo lo iba a despedir del colegio, sino que le iba a cortar los huevos y lo iba a fletar para Azkaban en donde iba a podrirse en aquel infierno, por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo la tentación era enorme, deseaba decirle todo lo que la quería, deseaba besarla, y un montón de cosas que se le pasaron por la mente en unos segundos. Asique sacó la conclusión que tenía sólo dos opciones, una de ellas era decirle todo aquello y besarla, y las consecuencias serían enormes y le cambiarían la vida… la otra era hacer lo que era su deber, lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él, cerrar la boca y dejarla ir, las consecuencias también serían enormes y probablemente la perdería para siempre. Se preguntó a sí mismo si sería capaz de soportar su pérdida por segunda vez.

En eso estaba cuando al mirarla tuvo el impulso de besarla y se inclinó un poco hacia ella pero algo lo detuvo y en vez de eso le tomó la mano. Beth, que estaba distraída, al sentir su mano lo miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Profesor Snape?_ dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Severus saltó del susto, soltando la mano de la chica y parándose con un solo movimiento, y si no le dio un ataque fue por muy poco. Beth también se levantó asustada.

_ ¡Profesora McGonagall!_ dijo Snape estupefacto y aterrado como nunca.

_Te estaba buscando, Severus, tenemos una reunión urgente en la sala de profesores. Dumbledore quiere hablarnos de algo._ dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

La profesora no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que el profesor tenía entre sus manos una mano de la alumna. Pero ambos no estaban seguros por lo que la miraban con temor.

_ ¡Ah! Bueno…_ balbuceó el hombre tratando de controlar sus emociones y que no se le notara el temblor de sus manos.

_ ¿Estabas hablando con la señorita Vans?... ¿quieres unos minutos?_ dijo la mujer con una expresión extraña que puso más nervioso aún al profesor Snape.

_ ¡Oh, no! Está bien… le estaba pidiendo un trabajo que le encargué_ dijo el hombre mirando luego a Beth.

_ ¡Ah, sí! Yo… iba a decirle que no lo hice, profesor, no encontré en ningún libro la poción para aumentar la sabiduría y quería pedirle un plazo_ dijo Beth siguiéndole la corriente.

_ ¿La poción para aumentar la sabiduría?... Pero esa poción no existe_ dijo McGonagall ya muy confundida.

_ ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿No existe?!_ preguntó Beth perpleja mirando a Severus.

_No… no… señorita Vans, le pedí que me confeccionara un trabajo sobre cómo embotellar la sabiduría…no sobre una poción_ dijo Snape desesperado tanto por la reacción de la mujer como por la de la chica.

Beth se quedó callada, no podía creer que la poción por la que había pasado por tantas cosas, por la que se había preocupado tanto y por la que había ido al pasado… simplemente no existía. Tanto trabajo, horas perdidas y fuertes dolores de cabeza le había causado aquello para nada. La verdad se le hizo evidente, el profesor Snape le había encargado aquel trabajo ¡para molestarla y torturarla! Sabía ya de antemano que no lo podría hacer, y muy probablemente era para imponerle un castigo. La chica no pudo evitar mirar muy molesta al profesor. Por su parte Snape estaba cada vez más preocupado.

_Puede entregarme el trabajo la clase que viene, señorita Vans_ dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse y luego adoptó su expresión fría de siempre_ ¡y sin falta! ¡Nada de excusas!

_Claro… gracias_ balbuceó Beth.

Luego ambos profesores se despidieron de ella y se dirigieron a la reunión donde los esperaba Dumbledore. Snape iba pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de caer al infierno. Si hubiera besado a Beth y la profesora McGonagall los hubiera visto habría armado el escándalo más grande que hubiera tenido el colegio en siglos.


	22. Dos caminos (Dos finales):

22_Dos caminos (Dos finales):

Cuando terminó la cena de aquel día, en que tuvo la conversación con Beth y luego la reunión de profesores, el profesor Snape se dirigió a su despacho con paso cansado y muy pensativo. Se sentó al escritorio y, aunque tenía mucho trabajo que terminar antes de que acabara el día, dejó todo de lado. Tenía que tomar una decisión, quizás la más importante que llegara a tomar en su vida. Era una decisión que incluía a Beth y a la felicidad de ambos. Debía decidir qué hacer y debía decidirlo pronto.

Primera opción: la primera opción que tenía era decirle a Beth todo lo que tenía guardado en su alma desde la última vez que la vio, cuando él era sólo un adolescente. Decirle que la amaba y que quería que tuvieran una vida juntos. Confesarle aquello le traería muchos problemas, lo sabía muy bien. Quizás Beth estuviera de acuerdo para que esperaran hasta que saliera del colegio y recién ahí iniciar cualquier tipo de relación. Aunque verla en el colegio todos los días y estar tan lejos de ella, iba a dolerle mucho. Hasta quizás la chica se aburriera de esperarlo o conociera a otro muchacho de su edad, y él la perdería para siempre. Podría soportar otra vez su pérdida, no lo sabía. O quizás debiera comenzar a buscar otro trabajo y tener algo con ella ahora mismo, porque jamás el director entendería una relación así. Y cómo juzgarlo si el sólo hecho de mencionarle este extraño "viaje en el tiempo", el hombre iba a pensar que se volvió loco y en vez de fletarlo a Azkaban lo iba a fletar a un loquero. Tomar esta opción significaba estar con Beth.

Segunda opción: la otra opción que le quedaba era decirle a Beth, aunque le doliera en el alma, que lo sentía mucho pero las cosas habían cambiado y él ya era mayor, su profesor, por lo tanto no podría haber ningún otro tipo de trato especial entre ellos. Que él ya no sentía lo mismo que antes por ella. Era una total mentira, pero decirla no sólo lo protegía a él de las posibles consecuencias sino también a ella. Ya que en caso contrario, luego de estallar el escándalo, el director llamaría a sus padres y era probable que la echaran del colegio. Decidirse por esto era alejarse de ella y muy probablemente para siempre. Cortar todo tipo de trato, darle la espalda y olvidar todo. Pero en ese caso… ¿podría hacerlo?... no lo sabía. Tomar esta opción significaba no estar con Beth.

Y entre estas dos opciones estaba el profesor, eran extremas y catastróficas. Las consecuencias… ni siquiera él podría decir cuáles serían. Pero debía seguir un camino… el camino que conduciría a su futuro y al final de esta historia.

"…El destino puede estar escrito o se puede estar por escribir tan sólo si tú lo decides." (poema "el tiempo" por E.M.)

Al escribir esta historia aún no tenía claro que final asignarle. Asique he escrito dos finales con las dos opciones que tenía el profesor Snape. Queda en ustedes elegir qué final les gusta más.

1_ Si crees que el profesor debería escoger la opción número uno ve directamente al capítulo 23.

2_ Si crees que el profesor debería escoger la opción número dos, ve directamente al capítulo 24.

Nota: Los dos finales los voy a subir juntos, ¡les ruego un poco de paciencia! Me gustaría que escribieran contándome qué final les gustó más y por qué, alguna crítica sobre lo historia, o lo que deseen. ¡Gracias por leerla!


	23. Final Número Uno:

23_Final Número uno:

El profesor Snape decidió al fin qué era lo que iba a hacer. Se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podría vivir sin Beth, perderla otra vez era un dolor que no podría soportar. Con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, continuó con el trabajo que debía terminar y luego, casi a media noche, cerró el despacho y se fue a dormir. Estaba exhausto, había sido uno de los días más complicados de su vida. Beth por su parte no necesitó tan larga batalla con sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que no iba a separarse de Severus, pasara lo que pasara. Lo quería demasiado como para tomar otro camino.

Los días que siguieron no se animó a ir a verlo ya que se había dado cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall la observaba. Temerosa por lo que pudiera pasar, sólo se animó a mirarlo en las horas de la comida. Tropezó con sus ojos en varias ocasiones y una vez le sonrió. Pero siempre estaban los ojos de la mujer encima de ella y ya la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa. El día que hablaron sobre todo, se había dado cuenta que Severus, al tomarle la mano, había estado a punto de besarla. Situación que, aparentemente, había observado la mujer y como ella lo habría adivinado. Tenía que andar con mucho cuidado e intuyó que Severus se había dado cuenta, por eso no había vuelto a hablarle.

No se equivocaba, la profesora McGonagall, luego de la reunión que tuvieron los profesores habló a solas con Snape y le hizo varia e incómodas preguntas que el hombre ignoró. El profesor ya estaba harto de tal situación. La mujer no podía decirle nada, no tenía la autoridad para eso, pero apenas viera algo fuera de lo normal entre ellos dos le diría a Dumbledore y ahí sí que tendría graves problemas.

Pasó una semana y el profesor Snape estalló de frustración. No podía dejar de pensar en Beth, se preocupaba por ella, se había aprendido de memoria su horario y se aparecía por donde ella estaba con la esperanza de poder hablarle. Pero siempre tenía a McGonagall a sus espaldas que le frustró todas las oportunidades que se le presentaron. Necesitaba hablar con la chica, necesitaba tenerla cerca, su sola presencia lo reconfortaba. ¡Sí! ¡Se había enamorado de ella de tal forma como nunca estuvo antes! Ni siquiera en su adolescencia. Se desesperaba por no poder abrazarla, por no poder hablarle, besarla le parecía algo inalcanzable y ya se estaba volviendo loco. No podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Asique ya pasada una semana tomó medidas extremas. Repasó mentalmente el horario de la chica y salió a buscarla por el colegio. Tuvo suerte, por primera vez, en lo que se propuso. La encontró en el corredor fuera de la biblioteca con sus dos amigas peleando con unas chicas de Slytherin. En realidad no estaban peleando, una de las chicas les había susurrado un clásico insulto por ser de Gryffindor y las chicas le respondieron. Con la mala suerte (o buena), de que el profesor Snape apareció justo en ese momento.

_ ¡¿Peleando señoritas?!_ gritó Snape con su tono frío de siempre. Todas las alumnas se sobresaltaron al verlo.

_No, profesor…_balbuceó June.

_ ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!_ dijo Snape en voz alta.

A las chicas de Slytherin no les quitó puntos y hasta las ignoró. Como si las únicas culpables fueran las de Gryffindor. Esto enfureció a todas, en especial a Beth.

_Pe… pero…_ dijo Vans sorprendida y enojada por tal injusticia.

_Pero ellas también…_ dijo Meg furiosa.

_ ¡Y se ganaron un castigo! ¡Por discutir!_ dijo Snape triunfante.

Las otras chicas se les burlaron sin que Snape se diera cuenta, lo que hizo que Beth y sus amigas se pusieran rojas de la indignación.

_Las quiero en mi despacho, al terminar las clases_ dijo el profesor_ sin excusas.

Luego se fue, dejando a las tres chicas enojadas tras él. Cuando se alejó de ellas iba caminando con una sonrisa gigante. Se había propuesto salir a cazarla en alguna discusión así con la excusa del castigo poder hablar con ellas a solas. Y pensaba que mejor no podría haberle salido. Sabía que en la biblioteca estaba la profesora McGonagall y les había gritado a las chicas para atraer su atención. Así la mujer no sospechaba nada de él. Y así había sido. La profesora, al escuchar los gritos había acudido a ver qué pasaba y, fiel a sus principios, no había intervenido. Nunca intervenía cuando un profesor castigaba a los alumnos.

Beth que no sabía nada de la maniobra, bajó aquella noche con sus amigas al despacho del profesor muy molesta y enojada con él. El profesor Snape ya las estaba esperando. Apenas entraron notaron que el hombre estaba cambiado, se había lavado el pelo, se había peinado, se había echado más perfume del habitual y lucía su mejor túnica negra. Aquello las desconcertó.

_Pasen, señoritas, el castigo de hoy va a ser sencillo. Podrían ir y traerme tres calderos del aula_ les dijo apenas prestándoles atención mientras guardaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

Las chicas obedecieron y salieron del despacho hacia el aula de pociones. Cuando entraron Meg se empezó a reír.

_ ¿Vieron cómo está vestido?_ dijo divertida_ ¡Pareciera como si estuviera esperando a alguien!

Beth se puso colorada y June se rió.

_ ¡Sí, o a lo mejor va a salir!_ dijo June_ ¡quizás tenga novia!

_Ja ja… ¿Te imaginas?_ dijo Meg riendo_ aunque puede ser…se ha estado comportando raro últimamente

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ intervino Beth tratando de disimular sus nervios.

_ ¿No lo has notado?... ya no te castiga… bueno a nadie…está de buen humor…se sonríe solo… ha cambiado_ dijo June sonriendo

_Aggggg ¿a quién le podrá gustar?... es feo y malvado… parece un murciélago y…_ dijo Meg con asco pero Beth la interrumpió con molestia.

_No es tan feo y… quizás sea mejor de lo que… de lo que todo el mundo cree_ dijo Beth ruborizándose.

Sus amigas la miraron estupefactas y Beth se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. No les había dicho nada a ellas de sus sentimientos porque intuía que nada bueno saldría de aquella revelación. Beth se agachó para recoger los calderos y forzando una sonrisa en su rostro habló.

_Sí así fuera, mejor… no tendríamos que soportarle más el mal humor_ dijo con decidida firmeza.

_Sí, tienes razón_ dijo Meg que al escuchar ese comentario su rostro cambió y volvió a sonreír.

_El cambio es bueno_ rió June y allí quedó la cosa.

Luego las tres chicas salieron con los calderos y Beth respiró aliviada. Se había salvado por un pelo. Volvieron a entrar al despacho del profesor Snape pero el hombre las volvió a obligar a salir al corredor.

_Van a separar caracoles_ dijo mostrando tres baldes que olían mal_ en aulas diferentes… no quiero charlatanerías.

Las chicas al escuchar esta última frase se asustaron porque pensaron que el hombre las había estado escuchando. A Meg la hizo entrar en un aula que estaba la final del corredor y June volvió a entrar al aula que acababan de dejar. Beth tuvo que quedarse en el propio despacho del profesor. Así lo había planeado todo el hombre que no las había escuchado pero estaba emocionado por tener a Beth cerca y a solas.

Beth se paró frente a la mesa donde había dejado el balde con el caldero y se arremangó para comenzar con la tarea. El olor que despedía el balde era asqueroso y le daba nauseas. Levantó sus ojos y tropezó con los de Severus que la miraba sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa de burla sino de cariño. Aquello la desconcertó hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo…

_ ¿Me has… castigado a propósito?_ le preguntó Beth.

_Sí, quería hablar contigo y he tenido en mi espalda a la profesora McGonagall todo el tiempo_ se quejó Severus_ pensé que vendrías tú a verme…

_No he podido, la profesora me vigila a mí también_ dijo Beth con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Maldita mujer! No sé qué piensa… pero me hace preguntas extrañas._ dijo con fastidio el hombre.

_Bueno… ¿y de qué querías hablar?_ dijo con curiosidad Beth.

Snape titubeó unas palabras pero luego se quedó callado. Había planeado toda la estrategia para hablar con ella con cuidado pero no había pensado en lo que iba a decirle. Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual Severus miraba cómo Beth se sorprendía cada vez más de su silencio. Se puso colorado y con fastidio pensó que era un imbécil por no saber cómo hablarle de sus sentimientos. ¡No era ya un maldito adolescente! ¡¿Por qué le tenía tanta vergüenza?! ¿O era temor al rechazo? ¡Agggg aparte de imbécil, era idiota! Se decía el hombre.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?_ dijo al fin Beth preocupada porque ya no sabía qué pensar.

_Ammmm yo…_ balbuceó Severus pero de pronto perdió todo dominio de sí mismo.

Avanzó hacia Beth y se le fue encima. Con una mano la tomó de la cabeza y la besó mientras que la otra la pasó por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La chica se sorprendió pero pronto correspondió a él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Severus era mucho más alto que antes y ella apenas le llegaba al hombro. Su beso por momentos fue más apasionado y desesperado, como si quisiera saciarse de tantos años de espera. Su cuerpo se pegó aún más al de ella de lo posible y ambos comenzaron a sentirse excitados y la cosa habría llegado a más si en ese momento no se habrían escuchado unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. El profesor aterrado la soltó de inmediato y se separó de ella, mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Beth que también se asustó, se sentó rápidamente en la silla frente al balde de caracoles y empezó a trabajar. Mientras tanto Snape, que estaba avergonzado y no dejaba de mirarse la túnica por si se le notaba… ya saben. Casi corrió al escritorio y se sentó en él.

_Pase_ dijo con su habitual frialdad. Mientras revolvía unos papeles que había frente a él.

_Disculpe señor_ era un chico osco de Slytherin. El capitán del equipo de quiddich._ ¿Usted podría darnos permiso para utilizar el campo de quiddich para entrenar mañana? El equipo de Ravenclaw no ha dejado ni un solo día libre para que lo utilicemos y…

_Sí, si…_ lo interrumpió el profesor con fastidio. Pero la verdad es que estaba aliviado ya que cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta pensó en la profesora McGonagall.

Tomó un pergamino que estaba allí y garabateó un permiso bastante apresurado mientras el chico miraba a Beth con desprecio. Detestaba a todos los del equipo de Gryffindor que en el último partido los había aplastado.

_Tome y más le vale que el próximo partido ganemos_ le dijo Snape y el chico, luego de tomar el papel que le pasaba salió del despacho.

Cuando se cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos, el hombre enterró su cabeza en sus manos que aún temblaban del miedo que había pasado hacía tan solo un momento. Si alguien se enteraba lo que acababa de hacer iban a echarlo.

_Nosotros ganaremos la copa_ dijo Beth para romper el hielo. Severus la miró.

_Ya veremos_ dijo Snape con una sonrisa torcida.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse con nerviosidad como liberando todo el susto.

_Creo que está de más que te diga… ya sabes que como profesor yo no puedo… no debería haber hecho eso… yo… no se lo digas a nadie… si alguien lo supiera yo…_balbuceó desesperado Severus y un poco atropelladamente.

_Estarías muerto_ concluyó la frase Beth.

_Exacto_ dijo Snape_ me dejé llevar… te amo.

Beth lo miró sorprendida y se puso intensamente colorada.

_Yo también… puedes confiar en mí. Como siempre…_ dijo Beth con una sonrisa. Severus le sonrió con profundo cariño.

_Gracias…_ le dijo desde el escritorio. Hubo un breve silencio.

_Te ves bien hoy… ¿esa túnica es nueva?_ le dijo Beth con una sonrisa burlesca.

_Mmmm sí_ se rió el hombre.

Luego sacó unos pergaminos en blanco que tenía en el escritorio y un tintero. No quería acercarse más a Beth, no fuera a perder otra vez el control.

_ ¿Tengo que seguir con el castigo?_ dijo defraudada la chica que esperaba otra cosa.

_Por supuesto_ dijo el profesor y se sonrió al ver su expresión.

Acababa de mojar la pluma en el tintero para comenzar a escribir cuando se abrió la puerta del despacho y en el umbral apareció la profesora McGonagall respirando agitada. Parecía como si hubiera bajado hasta allí corriendo. Snape y Vans la miraron sorprendidos. Si hubiera llegado 5 minutos antes…

_Severus, venía a buscar…_ pero se interrumpió al ver a Beth_ pensé que tenías castigadas a tres de mis alumnas.

_Sí, pero estaba charlando demasiado asique las separé_ mintió Snape con descaro.

_ ¡Ah! Bueno… como no me mandaste los informes de los castigos vine a buscarlos_ dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

_En eso estaba_ dijo Snape con fastidio_ cuando terminen los castigos te los mando con las alumnas, Minerva.

_No, me quedo a esperarlos…_ dijo la mujer sentándose en una silla que había allí.

_No hace falta…_ dijo Snape pero la mujer lo interrumpió

_No te preocupes. No tengo nada que hacer_ dijo en forma cortante.

El profesor ya estaba molesto, se daba cuenta que se quedaba para vigilarlo pero no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Escribió apresuradamente los tres informes y al cabo de unos minutos se los entregó con una sonrisa triunfante. Con eso iba a conseguir que se fuera.

_ ¿Les falta mucho para terminar el castigo a las alumnas?_ le preguntó mientras tomaba los informes que el hombre le pasaba.

_Sí, hace sólo quince minutos que comenzaron_ dijo Severus.

_Bueno… no importa, puedo esperar_ dijo la mujer y el profesor la miró sorprendido_ Lo que pasa es que necesitaba hablar con ellas.

Snape se volvió a sentar en su escritorio con fastidio sin responderle. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Nada le salía bien! Luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo…

_ ¿Las otras alumnas ya habrán terminado?_ dijo McGonagall que parecía aburrida.

_No sé… no creo_ le dijo de mala manera el hombre_ voy a fijarme…

Acto seguido se levantó y salió del despacho. En el corredor susurró unos cuantos insultos de frustración. Las otras dos chicas habían avanzado más que Beth pero aún les faltaba al menos media hora más. Snape ya estaba desesperado por quitarse a McGonagall de encima.

_Aún les falta mucho Minerva, si quieres les digo que cuando terminen suban a tu despacho_ dijo el profesor tratando de controlarse.

_No te molestes… esperaré_ dijo con testarudez la mujer y se quedó allí.

Y así fue… cuando terminaron el castigo las tres subieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor con la profesora. Las chicas pensaron que iba a conducirlas a su despacho para decirles algo pero la profesora sólo las acompañó hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda y luego se fue. Entonces Beth estuvo segura que se había quedado a propósito para vigilar a Snape. ¡Que mujer más odiosa! Tendrían que tener mucho cuidado…

Luego de aquel encuentro la necesidad que ambos tenían de estar juntos fue creciendo día a día. Se veían a escondidas por todo el colegio y a diferentes horas del día. No importaba si eran las cinco de la tarde o las cinco de la mañana mientras estuvieran juntos. Se besaban a escondidas en los armarios de escobas, en aulas vacías, en pasadizos secretos, detrás de escaleras, en baños desiertos y hasta en las cocinas. En el bosque prohibido, en los hibernaderos, no importaba si hacía frío o no, nada conseguía desanimarlos. El hambre que tenían de verse era insaciable.

Los dos cambiaron. Beth andaba como sonámbula, descuidó sus estudios, se dormía en clase y estaba muy distraída. Sus amigas se preocuparon porque no veían la causa de su mal, ya que huía de ellas y desaparecía con tanta frecuencia que ambas realmente se alarmaron. Severus, por su parte, también descuidó su trabajo y se ganó una reprimenda del director. Pero no pasó de eso porque Dumbledore, que había notado que el profesor andaba alucinado, dio con la verdad… nunca lo había visto tan enamorado. El anciano bondadoso no lo molestó más, se daba cuenta de que nunca había visto a Severus tan feliz. Por supuesto que pensó que se veían con una mujer del pueblo y nunca se le ocurrió que era una alumna. La profesora McGonagall también notó el cambio en el ánimo y la conducta del hombre pero, luego de un par de semanas vigilándolo se convenció de que nada tenía que ver aquella alumna a la cual había visto como le tomaba la mano. Asique dejó de seguirlo. Esto fue una suerte para ambos ya que al bajar la guardia tuvieron más ocasiones de verse.

Aquella locura sólo duró unos meses y terminó de manera catastrófica. Ya que, como era previsible, los terminaron descubriendo. Con el tiempo se volvieron descuidados y en varias ocasiones zafaron de ser vistos pero esto no los hizo más sensatos o cuidadosos. Estaban tan sumergidos en su propio mundo y en su propia locura que no querían ver más allá.

En la mañana del día de la catástrofe, Severus le había mandado una notita con una lechuza a Beth para verla en la hora libre que tenía luego del almuerzo. La chica recibió la notita, la leyó y la metió apresuradamente en la mochila. Luego se olvidó por completo de ella ya que estaba apurada porque llegaba tarde a la clase de Transformaciones. Se había quedado toda la noche despierta para terminar un trabajo que tenía que entregar aquel día y se había quedado dormida en la mesa. Acudió a la clase, donde no se ganó un castigo por un pelo ya que la profesora estaba de buen humor, y todo fue como de costumbre. Al terminar aquella doble clase todos los alumnos se dirigieron al escritorio de la profesora y le entregaron los trabajos. Luego bajaron a comer.

La profesora recogió los trabajos y fue a su despacho. Tenía mucho que hacer y decidió saltearse el almuerzo, era muy metódica y estricta con su trabajo. Escribió varias cartas y se puso a corregir los trabajos de los alumnos hasta que llegó al de Beth. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta de que había un papelito que se había pegado entre dos hojas. Lo desprendió y lo leyó, era una nota: "Beth: te espero luego del almuerzo en la sala de trofeos, te quiero. Severus." La mujer al leer esto se quedó estupefacta, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que el almuerzo hacía rato que había terminado. Con decisión y temblando de la ira se levantó y fue hacia la sala de trofeos.

Cuando llegó allí y abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Defraudada y confundida iba a salir cuando escuchó susurros cerca. Miró hacia una de las paredes tratando de descubrir de donde venía el sonido. En la pared de la izquierda y casi al final, notó que detrás de una estantería había una puerta que quedaba semioculta. Aparentemente era una antigua oficina contigua que estaba en desuso. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y escuchó, los susurros provenían de allí. Con decisión abrió la puerta de golpe. Casi le da un tremendo infarto al ver la escena que se estaba llevando acabo allí. El profesor Snape estaba sentado en una silla vieja y encima de él estaba Beth, ambos se abrazaban y se besaban con profunda pasión. Al sentir que se abría la puerta y al ver a la mujer allí, a ellos también casi les da un infarto.

La profesora McGonagall tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo explotó como una bomba. Comenzó a gritarle a Snape un montón de cosas mezcladas con insultos. Nadie jamás había visto a la profesora tan escandalizada y fuera de sí. Le dijo que iba a decirle a Dumbledore y luego se fue pisando fuerte y respirando agitada. El profesor Snape se paró desesperado y salió corriendo tras ella mientras le gritaba que se calmara y le rogaba que no lo delatara. Entre otras cosas.

Beth se quedó allí conmocionada. No comprendía que había pasado y estaba aterrada hasta el desmayo. Luego de unos largos segundos un pensamiento invadió su mente… iban a echarla del colegio. ¿Qué iban a pensar sus padres cuando se enteraran? Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y huyó hacia su sala común. Al llegar se encerró en su cuarto. Meg y June, que estaban casualmente allí, se asustaron al verla en ese estado.

_ ¡¿Por merlín Beth que pasó?!_ dijo June perpleja.

Pero Beth, totalmente aterrorizada no atinó a decir nada coherente. Ambas chicas trataron de tranquilizarla, hasta que luego de unos largos cinco minutos lograron que se calmara un poco.

_Me van a echar… ¡me van a echar!_ les susurró desesperada. June se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Pe… ¿pero por qué?_ tartamudeó Meg_ ¿qué pasó?... tú… ¿hiciste algo malo?

Beth asintió con la cabeza y siguió llorando. Sus amigas no pudieron sacarle una palabra más y cada vez estaba más sorprendidas y no sabían qué pensar. Luego de otros cinco minutos aproximadamente tocó la puerta del cuarto una chica y les dijo que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que le dijera a Vans que fuera a su despacho de inmediato. Las tres se miraron asustadas y Beth comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, secó sus lágrimas y salió de la habitación. Sus amigas se quedaron allí estupefactas.

La reunión que se llevó a cabo en el despacho de Dumbledore duró varias horas y fue catastrófica. El director les gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, era el escándalo más grande que le había tocado enfrentar desde que estaba a cargo del colegio. Le gritó más a Snape, que era el adulto, estaba decepcionado de él, había destruido por completo el buen concepto que tenía del hombre, había faltado gravemente al deber que tenía no sólo como profesor sino como hombre. Y cuando le dijo que no tenía otra opción que echarlo, Severus perdió el dominio de sus emociones y comenzó a llorar como un perro herido. Ser echado del colegio significaba mucho más que perder el trabajo. No podía darse ese lujo. Cuando el director se dirigió a Beth y le dijo que iba a llamar a sus padres y también iba a echarla del colegio, todo empeoró. Beth que ya lloraba desconsoladamente, le suplicó que no lo hiciera y Snape también. Le dijo que lo echara a él pero no a ella, ella no lo merecía, no tenía la culpa de nada. Le suplicó que no lo hiciera.

Dumbledore se sentó en su silla y colocó la cabeza en sus manos, en un gesto de cansancio. Al principio había pensado que todo aquello era sólo una aventura pero descubrió al oírlos que era más que eso, ambos personajes estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro. Aquello complicaba las cosas pero fue una suerte porque ablandó el corazón del noble anciano que decidió darles una segunda oportunidad con la promesa de que se mantuvieran alejados hasta que terminara el año escolar. Luego lo que hicieran ya no era asunto suyo.

Cuando acabó la entrevista, Beth subió a su dormitorio donde estaban sus amigas esperándola. Muy preocupadas ya que se escuchaba un rumor de lo más extraño. McGonagall y Snape que se habían gritado todo el camino hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, no se habían puesto a pensar que la gente los estaba escuchando y así se logró filtrar parte de lo que había pasado.

_ ¡Oh, Beth! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ dijo June preocupada_ ¿te echaron?

_Hay un rumor de que tú y Snape… pero no puede ser verdad_ dijo Meg desconcertada.

Beth se quedó perpleja sin poder creer la rapidez con que se había propagado la noticia.

_No, no me echaron_ dijo y luego, poniéndose colorada, les contó toda la verdad.

Sus amigas tardaron un rato en digerir aquella noticia pero todo encajaba con el cambio que ellas habían notado en Beth… y en el profesor Snape. Lo que no se explicaban era cómo demonios se había enamorado de aquel hombre que siempre la había tratado mal. De todos modos la apoyaron, eran sus amigas y nunca la dejarían sola. Ni siquiera aun cuando el rumor se esparció por todos lados y la gente se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas, aun sin saber si era verdad o no. Dumbledore les notificó de su mala conducta a sus padres, como era su deber, pero no les comunicó la falta. Por lo que su madre, al día siguiente, se había contentado en mandarle un vociferador. Que no ayudó en nada a Beth y contribuyó a que las burlas se hicieran más frecuentes.

Y así pasaron los últimos meses en el colegio, tristes y separados. Pero al llegar el último día el humor de ambos subió como la espuma. Habían hecho planes, estarían juntos y ya nada podría separarlos. A los padres de Beth la relación no les gustó para nada y trataron de que la chica cambiara de opinión pero Beth, que había madurado con tanto sufrimiento, se mantuvo firme. Luego de un tiempo vivieron juntos y felices… aunque no siempre lo fueron, tenían sus peleas como cualquier pareja, y sus días malos. Pero ninguna de las dificultades que les puso la vida por delante fueron capaces de separarlos


	24. Final Número Dos:

24_Final Número Dos:

Ya era muy tarde y el día llegaba a su fin, cuando el profesor Snape logró tomar una decisión. Le dolía en el corazón y le había provocado el dolor de cabeza más grande de su vida. Sin mencionar el de su alma, que era más profundo aún. No podía estar cerca de Beth. Las consecuencias eran demasiado horrorosas como para tomar un camino contrario. Debía aceptar su realidad y seguir con su vida.

Terminó así su debate interior y, aunque no hizo el trabajo que tenía pendiente, cerró el despacho y se fue a dormir. Totalmente exhausto y contrariado.

Beth también se debatía entre sentimientos y deber. Adoraba a Severus y aquel día estaba segura que cuando le tomó la mano tuvo la intención de besarla. Pero era lo suficientemente madura como para darse cuenta que una relación con el profesor no era posible allí, no tenía idea de las consecuencias que tendría para ella pero sí sabía de las consecuencias que sufriría Severus. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo amaba a ese hombre, asique decidió escuchar a su corazón.

Al otro día muy temprano, apenas salió del gran comedor, se le acercó una pequeña chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw y le entregó un mensaje del profesor Snape. Decía que quería verla en su despacho apenas terminara de desayunar y que era urgente. Beth se sorprendió de aquello pero se sonrió, ya que deseaba verlo y hablarle sobre todo lo que había pasado pero no se le había ocurrido una excusa para bajar a las mazmorras a hablarle. Asique a su despacho se dirigió, contenta y tranquila como nunca antes. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le indicara que pasara, luego entró.

_Hola, Severus, recibí tu mensaje_ le dijo animada Beth mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho tras ella.

_Profesor Snape…_ dijo el hombre con frialdad_ siéntese, por favor, señorita Vans.

Beth ante semejante trato se le borró la sonrisa y luego de ver su expresión, se dio cuenta de que algo grave pasaba, algo muy grave. Intuyó todo lo que el hombre estaba por decirle y, profundamente afligida, caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Esperó a que él iniciara la conversación pero el profesor Snape estaba callado y parecía que tenía una lucha interna. Miró hacia el escritorio donde estaban dos cintas rosas. No podía creer que él todavía tuviera la cinta que ella le había dado hace tanto tiempo. Aquel detalle le dio una débil esperanza.

_Estas cintas le pertenecen y quería devolvérselas_ le dijo el hombre mientras se las alcanzaba. Beth las rechazó sorprendida.

_No, una es tuya._ dijo la chica, casi con desesperación.

_No. Ya no significan nada para mí. Usted debe conservarlas_ dijo Snape con forzada frialdad. Tanta frialdad que dejó atónita a Beth y si no asomaron a sus ojos unas lágrimas fue por el shock.

El profesor se arrepintió de inmediato de esas palabras pero ya estaban dichas y no había vuelta atrás. Debía llevar a cabo su resolución y decirle todo lo que había planeado la noche anterior, cada palabra. Así fue como estuvo más de una hora hablando, explicándole que el tiempo había pasado para él, que sus sentimientos habían cambiado mucho desde su adolescencia y que el trato entre ellos debía ser igual a como venía siendo. No iba a permitirle ningún tipo de familiaridad con él. Debía tratarlo como a cualquiera de los otros profesores. A esta altura ya Beth lloraba a mares pero seguía callada ya que estaba tan mal que no le salía la voz. Y así estuvo hasta que pudo recuperar la compostura de sí misma.

_No quiero que vuelva a llamarme por mi nombre. Desde ahora en más se dirigirá a mí como profesor_ concluyó Snape.

_Pero… pero tú dijiste que después de todos estos años seguías unido a mi_ contraatacó Beth pasando por alto la indicación. No podía creer lo que escuchaba ni el trato tan contradictorio al que recibió de él, el día anterior.

Severus se quedó mudo de repente. Se había arrepentido de la familiaridad irreflexiva con la que la había tratado el día anterior. Se dejó llevar excesivamente por lo que sentía en ese momento que no pensó en nada más. ¡Si ella supiera lo doloroso que le resultaba a él mentirle tan descaradamente! ¡Pero debía protegerla de las posibles consecuencias! Cuando ella saliera del colegio sería diferente pero por ahora debía mantenerse alejado lo más posible. El dolor que le estaba causando no quería ni pensarlo pero era necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Y a él le dolía profundamente cada lágrima que Beth derramaba. Y de aquel reproche tan merecido, ni hablar. Era una tortura para él.

_Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos… No debí haberte dicho eso…_ dijo Severus obligándose a sí mismo a hablar.

_ ¡Pero entonces esos sentimientos son reales!_ dijo Beth interrumpiéndolo.

_Lo fueron hace mucho tiempo, señorita Vans, ¡pero ahora no lo son!_ dijo el hombre con firmeza_ debes creerme. ¡Así será mejor!

_Será mejor para ti…_dijo Beth enojada y luego se levantó. Tomó las cintas del escritorio y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

No entendía la actitud de Severus. Se daba cuenta de que en ese punto le estaba mintiendo. Pero… ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿Realmente ya no le importaba o había algo más? Cuando salió del despacho, subió hasta el vestíbulo y salió fuera del castillo. Luego caminó por los jardines sin rumbo. Iba como atontada y sin darse cuenta de nada. Ese día lo tenía libre de clases lo que le dio tiempo para pensar, pero nada de lo que ocurría la libraba de ese dolor que le cubría el alma. Sin darse cuenta acabó en la lejana cerca que daba al bosque prohibido. Recordó que allí la había atacado Alecto y que Severus había acudido para rescatarla. Aquel recuerdo le hizo llorar aún más, ¡extrañaba tanto al chico! Ya nada sería igual… De pronto escuchó ruidos a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó.

_ ¿Quién está ahí?_ preguntó con temor al darse vuelta. Vio como unos arbustos de flores amarillas se movían y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Estaba tan aterrorizada como para salir corriendo.

Entre los arbustos apareció un perro negro enorme de ojos claros. Su apariencia era de ferocidad y al ver a Beth lanzó un ladrido muy extraño que acabó con el sistema nervioso de la chica. Dio un grito de terror y comenzó a correr a todo lo que daba al castillo. Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid y tocó la puerta desesperada llamándolo a los gritos pero nadie atendió. El hombre no estaba allí. Al darse vuelta vio que el perro la había seguido y la miraba con curiosidad. Beth dio un respingo y salió corriendo hacia el colegio otra vez. Estaba muy lejos pero el miedo y la desesperación ayudaron a que no sintiera el cansancio de las piernas y a que corriera más y más rápido.

Recordó que al perro lo había visto antes. Poco antes de leer el libro del Tiempo y el poema. Estaba en clases de Herbología cuando le dijo aterrada a la profesora Sprout que había un perro enorme observándola fuera del hibernadero. La profesora poco le creyó ya que no había perros en Hogwarts y ante la insistencia de la alumna había salido a ver, pero fuera ya no había nada. Pensó que la alumna quería hacer una broma y hasta la castigó por ello.

Cuando entró al vestíbulo del colegio el animal ya casi la alcanzaba. Le ladraba desesperado e intentaba alcanzar su capa oscura. En las escaleras de mármol encontró al profesor Snape y a la profesora McGonagall conversando.

_ ¡Oh, Severus! ¡Severus un perro enorme me sigue! ¡Me quería morder!_ lloraba Beth desesperada, tratando a Snape tal cual éste le había advertido que no lo hiciera más. Encima delante de la profesora.

Ambos profesores se asustaron del estado de la chica. La profesora McGonagall dio un respingo y al ver cómo la chica trataba a Snape se sorprendió y miró a éste con una expresión severa que exigía una explicación. Lo que había visto el día anterior la preocupaba. El profesor Snape se puso intensamente colorado pero la ignoró. Fue inmediatamente hacia la puerta de entrada para ver qué había sido del perro, mientras que la profesora trataba de calmar a Beth.

_Cálmese, señorita Vans, quizás no sea nada_ dijo la mujer tomándola de los hombros.

_No, era un perro, ¡estoy segura profesora! ¡Lo he visto antes en el hibernadero!_ se explicó Beth atropelladamente.

El profesor Snape que se había vuelto a acercar a ellas, la miró extrañado. Había estado dando vueltas por si veía al perro. Nunca había visto un perro por el colegio pero Beth estaba tan asustada que ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que le podía estar mintiendo.

_No hay nada allí afuera._ les dijo el hombre_ quizás te parezca conveniente, Minerva, que llamemos a Hagrid para que lo busque. No conviene tener un perro rabioso en el colegio que ataque a alumnos…

_Sí, claro_ dijo la profesora_ ¿Puedes buscarlo Severus? Llevaré a la señorita Vans a la enfermería. Necesita tomarse una poción para los nervios.

Dicho esto el profesor salió hacia los jardines mientras que Beth y la profesora McGonagall subían por las escaleras de mármol hacia la enfermería. Aquel día todo el colegio se enteraría de que había un perro enorme y rabioso en el bosque prohibido que atacaba, pero Hagrid junto con los profesores, no pudieron dar con él. Parecía como si se hubiera desvanecido.

Pasó cierto tiempo desde el incidente del perro. Los días estaban ya bastante cálidos y anunciaban la llegada de la primavera, los árboles estaban llenos de pájaros excepto el sauce boxeador que no soportaba sus cantos y ni sus pulgas. Los alumnos del perro negro ni se acordaban y andaban vagando por los jardines del colegio como si nada hubiera pasado. Conversando y disfrutando del buen tiempo.

Uno de esos días el profesor Snape iba caminando por el bosque prohibido. Venía de recoger unas curiosas plantas de flores azules que crecían cerca allí y que eran ideales para usar en pociones curativas. Madame Pomfrey le había pedido que le preparara unas cuantas debido al súbito brote de catarro y alergias que se había extendido entre los alumnos y los profesores. Todo a causa del tiempo cambiante y el polen de las flores. Iba inmerso en el silencio del lugar hasta que de pronto escuchó unas voces femeninas, detrás de unos arbustos y de un enorme árbol. Pensó que seguramente eran alumnas y con fastidio se acercó al ruido para retarlas, pero se detuvo porque escuchó algo más… ¿Un ladrido?

_ ¿Quién anda ahí?_ dijo el profesor Snape con autoridad y al rodear el árbol para acercarse a las chicas vio como algo negro salía disparado y se internaba aún más en el bosque.

Las chicas eran nada menos que Beth, Meg y June. Que se quedaron de piedra al verlo. De la mano de Beth colgaba una pata de pollo que la chica asustada intentó ocultar en su espalda rápidamente. Meg tenía una bolsa con algo. Severus se preguntó sorprendido a qué le estaban dando de comer. ¿Se habían vuelto locas? ¡Allí había toda clase de criaturas peligrosas!

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué tiene allí señorita Vans?_ dijo el profesor Snape.

_ ¡Oh! Nada… nada profesor_ balbuceó Beth pero Snape la obligó a enseñárselo. Indudablemente a algo le estaban dando de comer.

_ ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿A qué le trajeron comida?_ dijo el profesor exigiendo una explicación.

Pero las chicas se miraron asustadas y no dijeron nada. Entonces el profesor se enojó realmente.

_ ¡Está prohibido entrar al bosque! ¡Es muy peligroso!_ les gritó el hombre fuera de sí_ ¡Síganme las tres!

Luego de un tiempo y como jamás les logró sacar una palabra se ganaron un buen castigo… unos cuantos castigos. Pero el profesor Snape, que nunca se rendía cuando pretendía descubrir algo que le interesaba realmente, comenzó a seguir de cerca a las chicas, las espió, y hasta las volvió a castigar por cualquier cosa para que confesaran. Pero nada consiguió hasta que una semana después, por pura casualidad, se asomó por una ventana del primer piso y creyó ver un perro negro en el límite del bosque prohibido. El perro pronto desapareció, y al estar oscuro no estuvo seguro de lo que vio. Venía desde la biblioteca y con un libro en la mano, mientras pensaba en si era ese el bendito perro que todos habían estado buscando desde hace tiempo.

Cuando poco después y mientras bajaba la escalera de mármol, se le ocurrió una idea terrible. ¿Y si era a ese perro al que Beth y sus amigas le daban de comer? Pero no, no podía ser que Beth le hubiera perdido el miedo hasta ese punto. Aunque… podía decir que la chica era bastante valiente pero… Y en eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando se le ocurrió una segunda y terrible idea. Dumbledore le había dicho que Black era un animago, Black se convertía en… ¡un perro negro de ojos claros! El libro que llevaba en sus manos cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Eso tenía sentido! ¡Black había vuelto al colegio otra vez! ¿Pero para qué?... para ver a Harry de nuevo o… ¿porque había visto a Beth? ¡Oh, no! seguro que había visto a Beth, se había ganado su confianza esperando una oportunidad para transformarse y… ¡No, eso no iba a permitirlo! ¡No iba a permitir que un asesino convicto se acercara a Beth! Dijera lo que dijera Albus, él no creía en su inocencia. Tomó el libro del piso y, dándose vuelta rápidamente, comenzó a subir las escaleras de mármol. Tenía que decirle a Dumbledore que Black había vuelto, que estaba en el colegio en su forma de perro y que los alumnos lo alimentaban.

La historia había sido la siguiente. Unos días luego del incidente del perro, Beth junto a sus dos amigas, caminaban por los jardines cuando habían vuelto a ver al perro al volver de la clase de Herbología. Beth estuvo a punto de dar un grito del susto pero June le tomó el brazo y la paró. Porque le pareció que el perro las miraba como si sufriera. El perro lanzó un gemido de dolor que hizo que las chicas le perdieran el miedo y, preocupadas y con lástima se acercaron a él. Luego de observar que se habían quedado solas. El perro tenía una pata lastimada y gemía tanto que dejó que Beth se la mirara y Meg lo acariciara.

_Hay que curarlo o se le infectará_ dijo Beth preocupada.

_ ¡Está tan flaco!... pobrecito_ dijo Meg con lástima.

_Veamos si podemos volver y traerle de paso comida._ dijo June.

Así hicieron y no pasó mucho tiempo para que volvieran. Curaron al perro, que resultó ser lo más cariñoso que habían visto y comenzaron a alimentarlo. A espalda de los profesores. Y así comenzó aquella amistad con el animal que parecía feliz de verlas todos los días.

El perro sí era Sirius Black que volvió al colegio porque le gustaba mantener contacto con su ahijado. Vivía en una colina cerca de allí y se aparecía en el colegio de vez en cuando para hablar con Harry o simplemente para observarlo desde el bosque prohibido. En una de esas incursiones al colegio había visto a Beth al pasar por uno de los Hibernaderos y se había quedado tan sorprendido y perplejo al verla que se había puesto en peligro sin darse cuenta. Luego tuvo que huir pero volvió para observarla, y a la semana ya estaba convencido que era la hija de la Beth Vans que él se había enamorado cuando era un adolescente. Al igual que Severus, él la había buscado incansablemente al salir del colegio pero luego lo habían atrapado y encarcelado por varias muertes que él no había cometido.

En Azkaban había perdido casi todos los recuerdos alegres de su corta vida pero no habían podido hacerle olvidar a Beth, ya que en realidad era un recuerdo muy triste. Se sentía culpable por su accidente y la había creído muerta en algún hospital fuera del país. Ya que no había logrado dar con ningún dato de ella. Por ese motivo al verla se había quedado tan conmocionado como nunca en su vida.

Se acercaba a ella intentando ganar su confianza para así, en un momento dado, transformarse y preguntarle qué había sido de su madre. Una nueva llama había prendido en su corazón al saber que Beth estaba viva y en alguna parte. Iría a buscarla, la vería y si la suerte lo acompañaba, podrían retomar su amistad perdida en el tiempo. Por supuesto que no tenía idea que la chica era la misma Beth.

La oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan no tardó en presentarse, un día Beth bajó al bosque prohibido sola. Le dio de comer y se sentó a su lado mientras le hablaba de su vida en el colegio. No pensaba que el perro pudiera entenderla pero tenía que hablar con alguien de sus problemas. Esos problemas que nunca pudo mencionarle a sus amigas por miedo a que la creyeran loca. Entonces le contó al perro sobre el libro extraño que encontró en la biblioteca, sobre el poema, y sobre el viaje en el tiempo.

_Supongo que si pudieras hablar… me creerías loca_ le dijo al animal mientras le acariciaba las orejas. El perro la miró con una expresión extraña.

Y siguió contándole todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Le contó que volvió a su tiempo pero que esa vuelta no le había traído más que sufrimientos. Se sentía sola, abandonada y extrañaba a muchos de sus amigos del pasado. Le habló de Severus y de cómo, a pesar que fue el único que le creyó, la había tratado mal. La había despreciado y casi no le hablaba, ella había llorado mucho por tal motivo pero nada de eso había servido. Snape le había dejado muy claro que ya no la quería ni le importaba más. Al escuchar este nombre el perro gruño con furia.

_ ¿Hey, qué haces?_ se sorprendió Beth y retiró su mano de la cabeza asustada de que fuera a morderla, pero el animal se calmó.

Entonces la chica volvió a contarle sobre sus amigos. Le dijo que la mayoría o había muerto, o desaparecido, o algo peor. Y de pronto le dijo…

_ ¿Recuerdas al asesino que se escapó el año pasado? ¿Sirius Black?_ le dijo al perro y luego cayó en la cuenta_... jaja si eres un perro… ¿cómo sabrías?... me estoy volviendo loca…

_Bueno…Sirius era mi amigo y si estuviera aquí, él me hubiera entendido. Él siempre me defendía._ terminó Beth con un suspiro.

Aquel comentario fue lo que decidió al perro a transformarse, le había creído cada palabra que ella le había dicho ya que todo tenía sentido. Beth al girar su cabeza y ver a un hombre en vez de al perro gritó aterrorizada y se paró de golpe para salir corriendo pero el hombre, desesperado que alguien escuchara, la tomó del brazo y le tapó la boca.

_Shhhhhhhhh no grites, ¡por favor! Soy yo, Beth, soy Sirius Black_ dijo el hombre.

Beth que temblaba como una hoja lo miró a los ojos. En sus ojos claros había ternura y algo más… ¿miedo?. Observó al hombre que estaba arrodillado ante ella y notó que se parecía al Sirius adolescente que ella conocía. Era ya un hombre adulto, al igual que Severus pero su rostro, con profundas ojeras y más delgado, hacía verlo aún mayor de lo que era. Sin embargo era Sirius… sin duda alguna.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Cómo?_ balbuceó Beth estupefacta, se le vinieron a la mente miles de preguntas.

Sirius, al verla más calmada, la soltó y le contó toda su historia. Y así se pasaron casi todo el día… hablando. El hombre prometió volver más seguido y ambos se internaban en el bosque a charlar y su amistad fue creciendo día a día. Ambos eran felices. Así Beth se enteró de muchas cosas sobre sus amigos y lo que había sido de ellos después.

Poco antes de terminar las clases de ese año y mientras estaban en uno de sus paseos por el bosque, un intruso los descubrió. Iban planeando qué iban a hacer aquellas vacaciones. Ese era el último año de Beth, ya no regresaría al colegio.

_Puedes… puedes venir conmigo_ dijo Sirius con cariño y agregó titubeando_ sabes… tengo una casa en la ciudad donde podríamos… estar juntos.

_ ¿Juntos?... ¿juntos cómo… amigos?_ dijo sorprendida Beth mientras se ponía colorada. Sirius se sonrió.

_No… cómo pareja, tú sabes. Sé que soy muy viejo ya y seguro que no te gusto pero… podríamos intentarlo_ dijo Black poniéndose colorado, a pesar suyo. Tenía miedo que la chica lo rechazara, pero lo había rechazado tantas veces en el pasado que nada lo desanimaba.

_ ¡Oh! Yo… sí… podríamos intentarlo_ dijo Beth ruborizándose aún más. Sirius se sonrió de felicidad… No podía creer que al fin lo aceptara.

Durante todo ese tiempo Sirius se había convertido en alguien muy querido para ella. Se daba cuenta de que lo quería como nunca pudo en aquel viaje cuando era adolescente. Y su cambio de sentimientos se debió, no sólo al rechazo de Severus y a su mal trato, sino a la madurez que Sirius había adquirido con el tiempo y que ahora lo hacían más atractivo para la chica. Ya no era un adolescente pedante y mujeriego que creía llevarse a todo el mundo por delante. Black se había convertido en un gran hombre. La miró a los ojos profundamente con esos ojos hermosos del color del cielo, tomó su barbilla y la besó por primera vez.

Y en eso estaban cuando ambos sintieron un ruido y se dieron vuelta asustados.

_Asique deambulando por el bosque, Black_ era el profesor Snape. Miraba con odio a Sirius y lo apuntaba con una varita. Éste tenía los ojos como platos.

_Baja eso, Snape_ le advirtió Sirius apretando los labios.

_En compañía de una alumna para colmo… ¿la forma de perro ya no te parece atractiva?_ le dijo Snape con desprecio_ tenías que transformarte para hablarle, ¿no?

_ ¡Basta, Snape! ¿Qué has escuchado?_ dijo Sirius furioso_ ¿O visto…?

_Lo suficiente como para que vuelvas a Azkaban_ dijo Snape que lo miraba fijamente_ le dije a Dumbledore que te escondías aquí y me aseguró que te había advertido que no volvieras. ¿Qué pensará ahora?

_ ¡Idiota! ¡¿Piensas delatarme porque estás celoso?!_ le gritó Sirius furioso.

Eso fue todo lo que Snape necesitaba para estallar y atacarlo. Le lanzó un maleficio que Sirius logró esquivar mientras se lanzaba a las rodillas de Snape y ambos rodaban por el piso golpeándose. Beth no podía creer que aun siendo adultos se comportaran todavía como adolescentes.

_ ¡Noooooo! ¡Bassstaaaaa! ¡Baaastaaaa!_ gritaba Beth, sin saber qué hacer.

En una de esas Severus empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius para quitárselo de encima, agarró su varita y le lanzó un maleficio que le dio en el brazo provocándole un horrible y profundo corte. Con un grito horrible se agarró el brazo y se transformó en perro, para salir corriendo luego y perderse entre los arbustos. Snape intentó seguirlo pero Beth se colgó de su capa y logró frustrar sus intenciones.

_ ¡Nooooooooo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bastaaaa!_ le gritaba la chica desesperada

_ ¡Suéltame, Beth!_ le dijo Snape forcejeando

_ ¡Lo heriste! ¡Lo heriste!_ decía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todavía forcejeando con él le largó las palabras más dolorosas que Snape recibiría de ella.

_ ¡Te odiooooo! ¡Eres despreciable!_le gritó a la cara_ ¿En eso te has convertido?... ¡eres asqueroso!

Luego lo soltó y dándose media vuelta salió corriendo hacia el colegio, asustada y llorando por Sirius. Severus se quedó allí, profundamente herido, era lo único que le faltaba para derrumbarse. Todo ese tiempo le había dolido casi tanto como a ella esa separación forzada que él mismo había impuesto entre ambos. Ahora veía que se había equivocado. Había exagerado hasta tal punto su conducta que había terminado por perderla. Se daba cuenta que ella ya no lo quería, que quería a otro, y todo había sido su culpa. Si él nunca le hubiera dicho que ya no sentía nada por ella… la chica quizás aún lo quisiera… y Sirius no… no habría podido ganarse su confianza y su corazón. Aterrado de perderla para siempre decidió que ya era hora de acabar con toda aquella mentira. Debía decirle la verdad y pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al día siguiente la llamó a su despacho y le confesó todo. Beth al contrario de lo que el hombre pensó, se enojó aún más. No podía creer que le hubiera mentido así y de que la tratara mal a propósito. Se sintió burlada y se dio cuenta que ya Severus no significaba tanto para ella como Sirius. El concepto que tenía de Snape había ido decayendo con el tiempo, al igual que sus sentimientos, y todo era culpa del trato horrible que le había dado el hombre.

Pronto descubrió Snape, que ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba destrozado por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera cometido semejante error? ¿Cómo no había visto las consecuencias que estaban ocurriendo frente a sus narices? Había planeado desde el principio que cuando ella saliera del colegio estarían juntos pero nunca se lo dijo y la siguió tratando tan mal como siempre. ¡¿Por qué no le había dicho?! ¡¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?!

Aquel diálogo entre ambos acabó pronto, al igual que el año escolar. Sin embargo el último día Severus intentó hacer que cambiara de opinión pero, ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde para ambos. No había vuelta atrás. Cuando salió del colegio la siguió por los jardines, oculto como un perro herido. Y pudo ver claramente que Black la esperaba en la puerta. Su mano, aún estaba vendada, aunque la herida de a poco había ido cicatrizando. La saludó con una sonrisa, tomó su equipaje y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego ambos subieron por el camino que conducía a Hogsmeade, caminando lentamente. Snape se quedó mirándolos mientras se perdían a la distancia y las lágrimas acudían a su rostro.


End file.
